


Off We Go! The Grand Prix Series Begins!

by PrincesaAlisakura



Series: Flower On Ice [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Breast cancer, Engagement, F/M, Grand Prix, Grand Prix Final, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Kissing, M/M, Making History, Mentions of Cancer, Post-Rostelecom Cup, Rebellious teenager, Rostelecom Cup, Sibling Love, Teen Romance, barcelona, quad jumps, skate canada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaAlisakura/pseuds/PrincesaAlisakura
Summary: The grand Prix Series has begun! Russia's Rising Star Yuri Plisetsky is determined to win the gold!All the while he tries to shake off his extremist fangirls who want nothing more than to tear his girlfriend to pieces for stealing their fairy away.Meanwhile Katrina Lychkoff struggles to escape from her stupid little nickname and prove to the world she belongs on the ice.And... Make sure her best friend doesn't over do it with his affections towards Japan's number one skater.





	1. Chapter 1

_'Wow, he did it,'_ Katrina thought to herself as she looked at the pictures of Yuuri skating in a block championship back in Japan.

It was a Tuesday in September and young Katrina Lychkoff was cooped up in bed with a small fever. It was nothing serious but Lilia ordered that the young girl stay in bed to fight the fever ahead of to avoid the risk of a serious fever.

Or in blunt 'Yuri' words: Lilia was being over protective, as always.

But then again it was necessary.

Both Yuri and Katrina had only three weeks left until Skate Canada. They already had everything ready passport wise and the last thing they needed was for someone to be seriously sick.

Katrina swiped the screen on her phone to look at more pictures of Yuuri and saw that he did take her advice on the arm raise.

"He's so cute," She said with a small high-pitched voice, her inner fangirl was strong as always.

"That costume is amazing, I can't wait to watch his free skate in the cup of China," Katrina said to herself although she was most likely talking to Tasha who was sitting next to her head licking her paws.

"I hope he watches Yura and I skate, what do you think?"

Tasha looked at her and went back to licking her paws.

"Silly kitty."

Tasha meowed at just as the door to Katrina's room opened making her run off to her little bed. Lilia walked in, wearing a simple cardigan sweater and flowy pants, carrying a tray the held a bowl of hot borscht soup and a cup of warm tea.

"Hi Aunt Lilia," The girl said sitting up.

Lilia nodded in response and placed the tray on the night table next to the bed.

"Were you looking at your phone again?" She asked her niece while she was checking her temperature.

Katrina nodded and pulled out her phone out of her bed covers, "My friend Yuuri competed in a block championship. Look at his jumps, they're amazing."

She placed the phone in her aunt's open palm and waited for a response.

A huff escaped from the woman's lips as she looked at the pictures, "His jumps appear unstable but I see a small amount of grace in them, his posture is unique and his step sequence is unique as well…"

"That's because he does ballet on the side," Katrina said, sipping her soup, "I think he did ballet first and then figure skating. His ballet teacher is famous actually."

Lilia raised a thin eyebrow and sat on the bed, "What is their name?"

Katrina put the half empty bowl on the tray, "I think her name is… Minako Okukawa? She must be an amazing ballet dancer if she has the Benois de la Danse."

That piqued Lilia's interest a bit since she had heard many times from Yakov (more times than she liked) that Victor quit skating just to coach a 'nobody from Japan'. But if a world-famous ballet dancer taught this boy then maybe he was not a nobody.

"He's competing in the Cup of China and the Rostelecom Cup, he's amazing Aunt Lilia."

A rare chuckle escaped from the older woman's lips, "This is the first I have actually heard you compliment another skater."

Katrina shrugged her shoulders, "I think it's because he's like me in a way."

She was Yakov's underdog who got lucky in the skating world. She never could interact with the other skaters properly as a result. That changed when she saw Yuuri skate in Sochi, Katrina as hooked when she saw his step sequence. She wanted to talk to him to give him some support but it was hectic that night. Yakov was leading her to many interviews because of her history making moment on the ice and she had a new nickname.

"I was really happy when I meet him in japan. I'm glad he's competing again, it would have been a boring season," Katrina fell back on the bed when sitting up made her light headed, "You should thank him Aunt Lilia, I'm skating again because of Yuuri."

"Oh?"

"Mama did."

Lilia simply sighed wiped her niece's sweaty forehead with a damp cloth, "Your fever is almost down. Rest."

The girl nodded and pulled her thick duvet up to her chin and closed her eyes.

Satisfied, Lilia left the girl's room quietly and closed the door behind her once she out. If this Yuuri Katsuki truly was the cause of her niece returning to the ice, she might thank him.

But she needed to see him skate before she could even consider it.

X

Two days later found Katrina back at the rink practicing both her short and free programs. Yakov told her to pay attention to her jumps to ensure that her sudden growth spurt did not affect them. Surprisingly, it didn't but Katrina knew that it was only a matter of time when her body will change.

Yuri was in the same situation but unlike her, he hasn't experienced the growth spurts. Boys were lucky at least they would have time until the hormones boiled over.

"You want me to teach you how to do the jump split?" Katrina asked as she leaned back against the rink wall. She was not wearing her usual training outfit instead she wore a black long sleeved spandex shirt with the zipper half zipped, black spandex leggings and gloves.

Her boyfriend who was on the other side nodded, "You make it look easy. I'd ask Georgi but…"

Yuri looked at their rink mate and saw that he was playing with the makeup again.

"I'll teach you Yura but I have to ask, why do you want to know? Planning on adding it to your free skate?"

"Nyet, it's for my exhibition program."

Katrina tilted her head and raised a brow, "The Grand Prix hasn't even started yet."

Yuri nodded and gave her the look of pure confidence. As if saying that he was going to win the Grand Prix Final.

But she wasn't swayed, "Can't it wait until after Canada or something?"

"Nyet."

"Even if I ask?"

The reached towards her and placed a hand on her face gently, "Sorry Katya. But you know me."

Katrina rolled her eyes and moved away from the wall, "alright, I'll show you. Pay attention, Yurio."

Yuri growled when he heard that stupid nickname but he gave a single nod.

Taking in deep breath and making sure her blades were clean, Katrina began to skate around the rink. It was mostly empty since it was the afternoon so they had the ice to themselves.

"the trick is to make sure you have enough speed obviously," She explained, her voice echoing, "And then…"

She jumped in a straddle split, her legs were extended straight and her toes pointed.

And then she landed on her feet gracefully, Katrina skated back to Yuri who recorded the jump on his phone.

"It's like ballet but on the ice basically. All you need is good height and speed," She explained, wiping some sweat off her forehead, "Oh and you only want to fall on the ice mid split once. Remember that."

"Right…" Yuri said as he saved the video.

Katrina smiled and got off the ice, "I'm curious Yura. What song are you going to use for your exhibition?"

Yuri smirked and motioned for her to come over. When she did, he put his ear buds in her ears and played the song. Yuri watched as Katrina's face changed from curiosity to pure excitement.

"I love this song!"

He chuckled and took his earbuds back, "I'm glad you do."

"But," Katrina gave her boyfriend a look, "What if you don't win the gold?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuri asked with a small scowl.

The girl smirked and ran to the ice with the boy giving chase, his phone was disconnected from the earbuds and the song played in its loudest volume.

Yuri chased after Katrina and grabbed her hand but instead of pulling her back, he skated to her side and smirked.

Almost immediately, they began to pair skate.

Yuri went behind the girl and held her waist, with swift swoop, she picked up Katrina and threw her up in the air. A triple twist lift and he caught her with ease, he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips when he did.

He let go of her and held her hand as they began to skate again.

The song was wild and unpredictable.

Just like them.

They did a triple throw jump and then a death spiral with Katrina doing the cantilever, Yuri then used both hands to lift her off the ice as they continued to spin.

But when he stopped they stumbled and fell on the ice laughing, Yuri was on top and he cradle Katrina's head to protect it from impact on the hard ice. She was laughing still and pecked his lips.

"Too early to make an exhibition Yura. Try waiting until after Moscow or something," She said between her laughter.

Yuri smiled softly and leaned down to give her a sweet kiss before getting up and helping her on her feet.

"I can't do that Katya, I know I'm going to win," he said as they skated off the ice.

The girl rolled her eyes and gave up, "Alright Yura, I'll say a prayer for you during mass."

"Thanks."

The pair separated to go to their locker rooms to change.

Yuri changed out of his red shirt, black leggings and gloves and put on a loose white shirt, a pair of blues jeans with a studded belt and a grey jacket with thumb holes. He threw on a pair of socks and put on his dark brown biker boots. A different style from what he's used too but he promised Katrina a well needed date since they would not have much time together once the Grand Prix started.

Easy to say that he wanted to look his best, Yuri walked to a mirror in the bathroom area and combed his pale blonde hair. It was getting longer which was what he wanted and put his comb away when he was done. He went back to the locker room and grabbed his backpack before leaving.

Katrina was waiting for him in the hallway, texting Mila about what kind of makeup she should wear when her boyfriend came out. She wore a dark violet plaid dress with black sleeves, black tights and black ugg boots. Her hair, now longer to where it stopped at her elbows, was out of its high ponytail and falling freely.

She looked up and smiled.

"Hey, did I keep you waiting?"

"Just got here Yura."

He smirked softly and took her hand to lead the way.

X

They had no plan for the date as always.

Most likely they might go a restaurant to eat and afterwards they might go to the park and walk around before going home.

Right now though, they were perfectly content walking the streets of St. Petersburg. Their fingers were interlaced with Yuri's thumb rubbing Katrina's every so often.

This was nice, Yuri thought to himself as they walked. To him, just being with Katrina was enough. He was determined to make it right this time. The six months without her was pure torture and Yuri never wanted to go through that again. He promised himself that he was going to trust Katrina and make sure his temper didn't get the best of him, again.

"I'm starving Katya, want to go to that home cooking restaurant nearby?" Yuri when they reached a street crossing.

Katrina looked up and nodded, "Sure."

X

It was a simple restaurant with very few people dinning so it gave them some privacy. They each ordered Moscow chicken since it was simple and it wouldn't get them scolded when they got home.

"So, what made you choose that sing?" Katrina asked, taking a drink of water.

Yuri smirked and explained, "Why not? It matches my theme."

"Cool."

"What song are you choosing?" he asked as he tore apart the chicken with his fork.

He watched as his girl gave it some thought before giving her answer.

"I don't have one because I don't think I'll win."

Yuri almost choked on a piece of chicken and coughed, he took a sip of water to wash it down. When he regained his breath, he looked at Katrina with a look of disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" he was calm vocal wise but Katrina knew that he wanted to flip the table.

"I don't think I'll win the gold that's all. I'm a decent skater but I'm not brilliant."

"Says the girl who can do quads."

Katrina blushed, "I can do a quad salchow Yura. You can do all of them except the axel."

"I've seen you do other quad jumps during practice Katya," Yuri countered back, he reached over the table and placed his hand on hers, "And you can do all the jumps easily. It got you the gold at the Juniors for a reason."

The turned to a bright pink and she looked away from his green eyes with a nervous giggle.

"You're doing it again Yura," Katrina said with the demeanor of a mouse, "You're giving compliments again. Careful you'll start acting like Vitya."

A small growl was heard but it subsided.

"Whatever but it's true what I said," Yuri said with a stubborn blush.

Katrina chuckled and went back to her dinner; her boyfriend's hand was still on hers.

"If I did win, I don't know what song to choose."

"… You can use mine…"

She stopped eating and looked at Yuri with surprised eyes, "What did you say?"

Yuri put his fork on the now empty plate and said it again, looking down to hide his face, "I said you can use my song…"

"Wont people wonder why I'm using your song?"

"Not if we use it together…"

Katrina blushed and ate the rest of her dinner quietly.

Yuri's hand never left hers.

X

"So how long have you been thinking about it?"

Dinner was over and paid with Yuri and Katrina making the walk back home holding hands, fingers interlaced. That was when she asked him the question.

Yuri was silent for a moment and answered, "Since… the Hot Springs on Ice. It reminded me of how much I loved skating with you."

He looked at her with a relaxed face and gave a small smile, but regret was in his eyes, "But I now you're still pissed at me for leaving you behind."

"I'm over that Yura but I didn't know you wanted to pair skate again," Katrina said with a blush.

"Well that was our plan for this season," he said, "remember?"

"…Да."

That was their plan after the junior grand prix.

They were going to debut as pair skaters for the senior division but it was a plan that never bore fruit.

"Katya."

Yuri stopped walking and looked at Katrina who gave him her full attention.

"Will you think about it? Skating with me again?"

She smiled and nodded, "If you beat JJ, I'll consider it."

That gave him motivation to win now.

And that when they realized that they stopped in front of a known jewelry store for young teen girls. Both teens looked at each other and smirked, thinking the same thing.

If they wanted to debut in Canada, might as do it with a new style.

X

By the time, they came home they were confronted by a mad coach and an equally mad ballet teacher.

Yakov was fuming red and shoved his smartphone in front of them, "What the hell is this?!"

It was a picture that was just uploaded on Katrina's Instagram.

**"Three more weeks until Skate Canada! Yura and I can't wait!"**

It was a selfie of the pair sitting in a brightly lit shop with Yuri's arms wrapped around Katrina's waist and his chin on her left shoulder. It was innocently enough but if you were fan of the two you would easily notice the small change they had.

Like the black stud piercings on Yuri's earlobes and the black stud on Katrina's right cartilage, they were fresh and the two adults knew it.

"Katrina, what would your mother think?!" Lilia demanded.

The girl tilted her head, "She wouldn't care as long as it's my ear and nothing else. And I called her before I had it done. She said it was okay."

Yuri nodded, "My grandpa said it was okay for me."

They were scolded for thirty minutes before they were sent to bed.

"And don't even think about going into Katrina's room!" Yakov yelled as the teenagers walked up the stairs.

"Vitya said the same thing but since when does Yura listen," Katrina mumbled.

Lilia scowled, "I am calling your mother young lady!"

Both teens rolled their eyes and went off to bed.


	2. The Grand Prix! Sakte Canada!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Alright! they are now going to start their first competition soon!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Yurachka!"

"It's him! he's here!"

"Please take a picture with me!"

The sounds of screeching fangirls were the last thing Yuri Plisetsky needed right now. He was tired and so was the drowsy girl leaning next to him on the luggage cart.

It was October twenty-seventh and he and Katrina Lychkoff were now in Canada to compete in Skate Canada. The second part of the Grand Prix series.

But right now, they were two ordinary teenagers trying to fight the sweet temptation of sleep. It was after six am when the plane finally landed and if he remembered correctly, the plane left Russia at seven am.

Yakov was forced to push the cart when the two teenagers decided that they were too tired to walk to the cab. Instead after their luggage and their two coach's luggage were gathered from baggage claim and put on the luggage cart, they sat on the pile and they had no plan to leave.

The old man growled and shook the cart several times to shake them off but it only made Yuri glare at him and Katrina looked like she wanted to flip him off.

The shrieks of the fangirls made it hard for the boy to catch some well needed sleep. The flight was not peaceful one. They were stuck with two screaming babies that were soon followed by crying children and a few demanding passengers. The seats were very uncomfortable, they had no pillows or blankets and it was cold even for the Russians.

And then they found out that they had to go on a connecting flight. They were first in Alberta and then took an hour flight to Lethbridge.

Where they were right now.

All Yuri wanted at that moment was to sleep away the exhausting flight and prepare for the competition.

"Yurachka!"

He grimaced when the fangirls at baggage claim screamed for him. Did they not see that he was exhausted? That he was close to passing out any moment? Even Victor's fans were considerate enough to wait until the competition to hound him. And then there was the fact that he had to protect his girlfriend from them, well at least the extreme fans who took their admiration too far.

Looking wearily at the girls until one caught his eye. She had light brown hair in a pixie cut and square glasses. Yuri recognized right away, it was the same girl who made that damn video bashing Katrina.

Making sure they were watching, Yuri moved his head towards Katrina's and placed a small kiss on her hair. The screeching stopped cold and the boy saw who the real fans were, the ones that were giggling, whispering and taking pictures were the ones who supported the relationship. The ones who were standing there shell-shocked and looking like they were about to cry were the extreme ones who hated that their idol was taken.

'Found them,' Yuri thought himself as he drifted off.

"Yuri! Katrina! Get off!" Yakov yelled shaking the cart again but to no avail.

Lilia intervened, "Leave them alone Yakov, they barely had any sleep on the plane."

And she did not blame them, that was the last time she was flying coach. Lilia herself barely got any sleep and the moment they landed in the first airport, she made the arrangements for her and her two students to fly back first class when the competition was over. Her cheapskate of an ex-husband will keep his coach seat.

The two were in and out of consciousness when they finally made it outside to the waiting taxi van. The chilly temperature did not faze them, it was mild compared to Russia and it only made the two loves bird even sleepier.

"How convenient that the ENMAX Centre is nearby," Lila said to the hyperventilating man, she was not amused, "Yakov quit being overdramatic."

Yakov glared at the woman, "You try pushing a cart with two sleeping teenagers!"

"You need to lose some weight anyway."

The man growled with a red face as the woman nudged the two awake to get them to walk to the van with the promise of sleeping in at the hotel. Yakov was left to put their luggage in the trunk, he was so mad that the air puffs from his nose came out in full force to emphasize his rage along with his red face.

Once that was done he got in the van and told the driver where to take them.

"The holiday inn near the ENMAX Centre please," He said in English, his Russian accent was thick but clear.

It briefly woke up the teens because his English sometimes gave them a good scare but they will not admit it. They snuggled closer to each other and drifted off again.

The drive was only ten minutes long.

When they made it to the hotel, the teenagers were half asleep when they followed their coaches to check in. Yakov was forced by Lilia to check them all in, she was still mad about the plane incident.

He got two keys for two different rooms that were side by side, Yuri took a key and dragged his suitcase to an elevator.

"alright Katrina, you and Lillia will- Katrina!"

Not even realizing it, the girl had left with the boy.

Before Yakov could grab her, the door closed.

"Katrina Ivanyevna Lychkoff! You are not sharing a room with him!" He yelled, ignoring the attention he was getting from the other guests.

Lilia rubbed her eyes in annoyance, "You're making a scene Yakov and you are yelling at an elevator."

Yakov looked at his ex-wife and yelled some more, "Are you at least worried?!"

"why would I be worried?" She asked with a raised brow and her arms crossed.

"Let's see, our niece is half asleep and she's alone with a hormonal teenage boy! Do you really want to be a Great Aunt at your age?!"

That struck a chord in the former prima ballerina and she pressed the button of the elevator ij a frenzy.

"At least he doesn't know much about the fact of life, right?"

Yakov gulped and looked away.

"Yakov you are an idiot…."

X

Yuri made sure Katrina was tucked in the bed after he took her shoes and untied her hair. He then crawled in the second bed after kicking off his shoes as well.

Once he was deep in the warm covers, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. It was nice and quiet, no screaming children, no loud adults demanding more blankets and no cold flight.

Just sweet and inviting silence.

And that was when the door to the hotel room burst opened and two adults started yelling in Russian.

Yuri opened his very tired eyes and growled.

 _'Now what?'_ He pulled the covers over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are now in Canada! They are tired! They just want to sleep!
> 
> And the girl in Yuri's Angels I described really does exist in the anime. She always stood out to me for some reason so I wanted to make her a bit of an antagonist or something.
> 
> And from Yakov's reaction, he did tell Yurio of the birds and the bees.
> 
> Good night!


	3. Skate Canada! Free Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I have nothing to say because I had a dead weekend! oh well.
> 
> Did you guys see the 2017 World Team Trophy? I did! Evgenina was gorgeous! Yuzuru was adorable and Shoma was a cutie!
> 
> Enjoy!

White noise.

That's all he heard and blurry images of two old people with pissed off looks on their faces.

"For the last time, I didn't bring her here so we could do that _stuff_ ," Yuri growled, his voice was fatigued from lack of sleep. He yawned as he sat on the bed, his legs crisscrossed and holding a pillow to his chest, "We always shared a room, Yakov didn't care before."

Lilia glared at Yakov who was red from both fury and embarrassment.

"Well," the old man said with a growl, "That was then… this is now!"

Yuri's tired green eyes glared at him, "Is this because I asked you about sex?"

"Exactly!" Lilia snapped, making him flinch, "sharing a room with Katrina might have been appropriate then because you were children. But now…"

She couldn't find her words she was so upset.

The boy huffed, it's not like Yakov gave him the full 'birds and the bees' lecture.

_"Well? What do you know about sex?"_

_Yakov tried to find his words but every time he opened his mouth, a funny noise would escape. He tried and tried until finally he instructed the boy to sit down on the couch._

_Once Yuri was seated Yakov looked around the bookshelf nearby and pulled out a book. He slammed it front of the boy and opened it to a picture of the human brain, he pointed at it yelling._

_"You want to know about sex?! It starts with this! The pituitary gland, it may be little but it has big responsibility."_

_Yuri gulped._

_After twenty minutes of a very detailed explanation and few times were Yuri almost gagged, Yakov slammed the book shut._

_"There! Now you know about sex!" the man yelled as he stomped off._

_The young skating prodigy was curled up on the couch with faded eyes and a solemn expression._

_"Dasvidania childhood…"_

_That was when he concluded that Yakov was a bust so he decided to ask someone else. He texted Yuuko Nishigori for advice and to his surprise and relief, she gave it to him in a way that was not traumatizing or graphic. She explained the importance of protection and the risks of pregnancy and STDS._

_According to her, all it takes is one time. One time to either get Katrina pregnant or infect her or himself with something they might now even know they had. Yuri had no idea that sex could be that risky. At first, he thought it was simple but after reading up on STDs and getting sick when he saw the pictures he knew better._

_Yuuko understood that Yuri was starting to develop those feelings towards Katrina but she warned him about how the relationship would change should they acted on their urges._

_'I know what it's like to want to be with the person you love in that way but its best that you wait until you're older and more mature. Doing it now will change everything. You two just got back together so it's for the best.'_

_Yuri took that advice to heart and dropped the subject of sex soon after. He was too busy with his skating anyway._

"Yuri Plisetsky!"

Lilia's voice jolted the boy awake when she saw that he fell asleep.

"I get it… but I'm not interested in sex right now…. I don't want to ruin Katya's career…"

Yuri wanted to say more but sleep finally took over and he fell back on the bed, out cold. Yakov's yelling did not stir him wake but it did earn a visit from a security guard responding to a series of noise complaints from other guests on that floor.

After apologizing for his rude behavior, Yakov tried again to wake up his star student but it was useless. Yuri was out like a light and there was nothing neither her or Lilia could do about it.

"Very well, I will get myself a room then," The woman declared as she left.

"L-Lilia! You're going to let them stay here?!" Yakov whispered loudly.

She looked at him with a bored expression, "he's right. Why would he or Katrina risk their careers? I trust them enough."

And with that she left, leaving Yakov alone with two sleeping teens, Katrina had slept through the yelling. He left with a grumble under his breath.

"Olga was easier to raise…"

X

Yuri woke up when he had a dream of an ostrich pecking him on the forehead, he opened his eyes to see Katrina standing over him poking him.

"Доброе утро Yura," She softly with a smile, her hair was tousled from sleep and her blue dress was wrinkled but she still looked very pretty.

He responded with a sleepy grunt as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Aunt Lilia says that rubbing your eyes will give you wrinkles."

"Whatever. What time is it?"

"Do you want Russia time or Canada time?"

By then Katrina was sitting on Yuri's bed hugging the pillow she took from her bed.

"Canada time," He answered.

"One-thirty in the afternoon, we've been asleep for six hours."

That was plenty of sleep, Yuri thought to himself as he stretched with his arms raised. When he relaxed, his stomach growled and his throat was dry.

"I found out that this place has a restaurant in the lobby," Katrina said with a smile, "Do you like steak?"

Yuri nodded and stumbled out of bed to wash up in the bathroom while the girl got up from the bed and reached into her backpack for her hair brush and wallet.

Katrina stood in front of the mirror ran the brush through her now long hair to make it decent enough to be seen or her aunt would have fit.

_'That reminds me, I have to call momma later to tell her I landed. I hope she's doing well.'_

Before they left Russia, Lilia told her that Olga had thankfully been allowed to go home after spending almost a year in the hospital but the doctor told her that she was not allowed to travel out of the country.

Poor Olga whined when she was told that, she wanted to see her daughter make her senior debut live.

But all that mattered to everyone was that Olga was finally home and they hoped it would be for a long time.

After her hair was brushed and neat, Katrina smoothed out the wrinkles from her dress and threw on her boots. Grabbing her wallet and room card she knocked on the bathroom door.

''I'll meet you at the lobby, I'm taking the card key okay?"

"Okay, give five minutes," Yuri answered, his voice was muffled because of the door.

After hearing that, Katrina left the room.

X

"The rumors were wrong," Katrina said to herself as she sniffed the maple leaf on the green banknote one more time.

She had heard rumors that the maple leaf on Canadian bank notes smelled like maple syrup if you scratched them, she tried it but she smelled nothing.

 _'Oh well.'_ She thought to herself as she sat on the plush green chair in the lobby, she looked around sighed, _'He should be here by now.'_

"Katrina Lychkoff?" a high pitched called out to her out of nowhere making Katrina turn her head to the direction of the voice.

Standing a few feet away was a young girl with short brown hair, thick square framed glasses and she wore a black puffy coat. On top of her head were a pair of white cat ears but Katrina didn't need to see those to recognize her as one of Yuri's hardcore groupies and maker of that now deleted video.

"Yes?" The young figure skater asked politely, her English heavily accented.

The groupie glared at her and barked, "Leave Yurachka alone!"

Katrina lifted a brow and stood to walk away, she was told by Lilia that it was always best to walk away from those kinds of people. Confronting the will only make things worse.

"Hey!" The brunette grabbed Katrina arm and forced her to look at her, "He deserves someone better than you!"

With her free hand, she raised it up and swung.

Only for her hand to be caught before it made contact.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?" Yuri deep voice growled as he held the hand in a vice grip although he was tempted to snap the wrist. He wrapped his free arm around Katrina's waist and pulled her away from the groupie.

"Yurachka!" The girl yelled in surprise as her idol appeared out of nowhere, "it's not what you think!"

The boy growled and let her go, "If there's a bruise on Katya's arm, you will never see me skate again! Now go before I tell the officials of Skate Canada to ban you for life!"

The girl squeaked and ran off crying while Yuri lead Katrina away to the restaurant.

"Yura, you were too soft on her," The figure skater said with a bored tone and rubbing her arm.

Yuri rolled his eyes, "the old hag told me to be nice to them…."

"Hey that's my aunt you're talking about, she may be demanding but she means well."

She was given a kiss on the side of her head in response.

They were caught by Yakov and Lilia on the way to the steakhouse, the date turned into a 'family' lunch instead.

Katrina was looking at her phone as they waited for their food to check for who Yuri was going to compete against.

"So, asides from J.J. you're going against Emil Nekola from the Czech republic, he's really good."

Yuri looked at the phone and pushed on the ladies division to see who Katrina was competing against.

"Sara Crispino. That's the girl with that difficult jump combination?"

"Yup. It's going to be intense."

Yakov growled and ordered the girl to put her phone away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it.
> 
> the next chapter will be the day before the competition! And JJ will make his appearance!
> 
> We are so close to 100 reviews! Lets hope this chapter will be the one to make that mark! Please leave a review!
> 
> see ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!
> 
> The last free day chapter! And the next one will be about the... SHORT SKATE!
> 
> Wish them luck! Cause they need it!
> 
> Alright so people have asked me by PM about Katrina's appearance facial wise. If I could draw, I would model her appearance after Ekaterina Gordeeva the skating partner and wife of the late Sergei Grinkov. Their love story has captivated everyone around then and today and the tragic passing of Sergei was a big blow to the skating world. My mom used to tell me how they just got you to watch them even if you weren't a fan of figure skating, they had that charm about that she says has been seen again since he died.
> 
> It was actually their love story that inspired this fanfic ;)
> 
> And its another reason why in earlier chapters that Yuri and Katrina were called 'the next Sergei and Ekaterina'.
> 
> One more thing, Ekaterina's nickname is also Katya ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

October twenty-ninth.

The day before Skate Canada, the press had come and so have the other skaters but that was not what was on Yuri Plisetsky's mind right now.

He was too busy trying to make sure both his short and free program were perfect for tomorrow. The day before was a free day that was filled with nothing but shopping (forced to carry bags), sightseeing(fell asleep on the tour bus) and running away from fans(rabid fangirls with nothing better to do). Now, he and Katrina were at the ENMAX Centre rink along with the other skaters to practice and to Yuri's relief, J.J. was not there to bug him.

He was going to show the world he was worthy of surpassing Victor Nikiforov, he will take the gold.

That is if he won't get distracted by a young Russian girl who landed a clean quad salchow nearby.

"Yuri! Quit ogling Katrina and practice!" Yakov yelled for the third time, "And Katrina! Quit teasing him!"

The girl giggled and went back to her practice, the Ina Bauer needed some tuning up but otherwise it was alright and then there was the hydroblade she convinced her aunt to let her put in the free program. She felt that it would help emphasize the character of Grizabella as she collapses during her plea to be blessed for a new life and then to be encouraged up by a young kitten who never judged her.

And then would come her quad salchow.

Easy as pirozhki.

Until the calming sounds of blades hitting and scrapping the ice was interrupted by the sound of a loud and confidant voice.

"JJ is here!"

It startled almost all the skaters in the rink, the singles who were in mid jump nearly fell and some stumbled in their step sequences. The men in the pairs almost dropped their partners in the lifts.

Yuri and Katrina crashed into each other when the Canadian skater announced his arrival but they both made sure no to fall on the ice. Yuri held Katrina by the waist to prevent her from falling, they both glared at the tall dark haired man who was nearby/

Jean-Jacques Leroy, Canada's figure skating super star.

He is proud.

He is confidant.

He has a mouth that won't quit.

And something about him just made the other skaters keep him at arm's length. Yuri hated him for being more annoying than Victor while Katrina… well to be honest, no one knew why she had a searing glare whenever the Canadian was near her.

Even Yuri wanted to know but whenever he would ask the answer would be a growl and the sound of wood snapping.

By the time they let go of each other, a chuckle and a clap got their attention. JJ was already on the ice when he caught sight of the two Russians.

"it's nice to see that the sweethearts on ice are doing well," He said with a smile.

Katrina's amethyst eyes sparked into a flame when she saw him and forced a kind smile on his face, "JJ… I forgot that you were here…"

"Wow! Your English improved, I was worried I might have to ask your boyfriend for translation."

"Hey!" Yuri barked, "Not everyone in Russia speaks English!"

Katrina looked around and was thankful that the reporters were busy interviewing Sara and not focusing on the fairy wanting to bite the head off the older skater.

"Now, now, calm down little Yuri. I didn't mean to offend her, I just wanted to avoid another misunderstanding," The Canadian said, his carefree smile was still up and he had his hands upon a teasing effort to defend himself.

The girl grinded her teeth and clenched her fist, "It wasn't a misunderstanding, I understood what you said when you made that _sweet_ joke about my height."

While it was true that Katrina had trouble with speaking English in the past, she understood clearly what someone would say in English. And after the finals in Sochi, JJ made a comment about her small stature and she was deeply offended, all it took was swing of her hand and JJ walked around the banquet with a hand print on his face.

After saying that, she skated away to practice.

Yuri was not far behind her.

X

"He made a joke about your height?"

It was nighttime and they were finally allowed to go back to the hotel to rest for the night, Lilia ordered them room service and took their costumes so she could air them out for tomorrow.

And the two teens were lounging on the bed near the window watching a movie on Katrina laptop. The joys of her having a lot of movies in the many USB sticks she carried in her backpack.

Katrina pouted and buried her face in Yuri's warm chest, her voice was muffled by the thick red sweater he wore, "He said being short was the only reason I made the quad. He even said, 'Don't worry little Katrina, you'll grow into it.' I have no idea what he meant so I slapped him, hard."

Yuri chuckled and played with his girl's hair, he reminded himself to avoid making her angry. And then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, she responded by hugging him back and she snuggled against him

All Yuri needed was a hug from Katrina to keep the nerves away. He won't admit it of course but he had them and he knew that he needed to banish them from his body before tomorrow and so he needed his Katrina. She was soft, warm and…. Tiny to hold. But he won't say that out loud to her, he didn't want to be another victim of her slaps.

The snuggling was interrupted when the sound of a skype call chimed, it was Olga and they answered it.

X

Lilia was right to take the costumes to her room.

It happened when she, Yakov and her two students came back from the rink. A bellhop told her that he noticed a strange girl enter one of their hotel rooms and running out a few minutes later. He looked inside and saw that nothing was stolen but he saw that one of the garment bags looked disturbed. The manager was informed and security cameras were, he just needed confirmation from one of the two adults and he felt that Lilia needed to be informed.

She was thankful to the sharp-eyed employee and made a mental note to give him a generous tip once the competition was over.

Because before her was her nieces costume for the short skate. The costume Victor Nikiforov wore at the European Championship when he was only 17. And during the Hot springs on ice, Katrina wore it but Victor modified it to meet the 'feminine standards' of figure skating.

And it was ripped.

Not a simple tear on the skirt but ripped to shreds that it looked like something a homeless person would wear. The sleeves were tattered, the skirt was yanked off the leafy design, and it was splashed with bleach to ruin the coloring.

Lillia saw the footage of the security cameras and she knew who did it. It was a member of Yuri's fan club, that girl with the glasses. She had seen her around whenever the young boy would perform and she knew that that the girl was around longer than most fangirls.

'She has got to be older than she looks, disgusting,' the ballerina thought with a grimace but then she smirked, 'At least I can thank God for her stupidity.'

When Lilia was younger and competing for the title of Prima Ballerina, she learned who her real friends were. The girls she grew up with during the union and the ones she shared her dreams with all but betrayed when they tried to sabotage her for the title.

Ripped costumes, tampered makeup, her ballet shoes covered in feces and urine and blackmailing her with the threat to expose her secret marriage to the USSR's figure skating hero.

A normal woman would have easily have caved in to the pressure but Lilia Sergeyevna Baranovskaya was no ordinary woman.

She learned a few tricks that saved her costumes, make up, shoes and reputation from those girls. It worked and she won her well-earned title just a couple of years before the wall fell. And as for the girl who tried to destroy her? Most have turned to the bottle when it was all over, they lost their beauty and were nothing but mere shadows of the talented ballerinas she once knew.

Those tricks that Lilia learned were ones she used for her students.

The ruined costume before her was a fake.

The real costume was safe with her because no one knew that the ballerina had her own room so it was the perfect place to hide it.

And from the looks of the ruined knockoff, it was a wise idea. And she was glad that she took the skates as well.

"I'm going to ask for extra security tomorrow," Lilia said to herself as she sent a quick text to her niece, asking if the food had arrived.

The fake costume had long since been throw away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go Lilia! You're an awesome Aunt!
> 
> So JJ made his appearance, I hope he didn't sound like a dick because I know he's not like that but I can see him as someone who can make a tasteless joke.
> 
> And the fact that the fangirl who is obsessed with Yuri might be older does sound interesting and it can have a big backstory or something.
> 
> well I must be off to write about Skate Canada short skate!
> 
> Wish me luck!
> 
> Oh and the scores will be based off of scores of the real skaters of Skate Canada the year this took place because I suck at numbers!
> 
> see ya!


	5. Skate Canada! The Ladies Short Skate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey uys! I need your help! For some reason fanfiction.net is not giving notificatiosn for this story on their site.   
> Please help me promote it!\
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12234711/1/A-Mad-Russian-s-Romance

The warmth of a body in his arms, it made the hotel bed comfortable despite the cheap blankets.

The soft sounds of content she made in her sleep all but made him hold her closer. Yuri woke up when the soft sunlight peered through the curtains of their room, he looked at the digital clock and saw that it was close to six am. He wanted to go back to sleep but he remembered something very important.

_'The short skate is today.'_

He felt the nerves within him short circuit although that was the least of his worried. Yuri looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, Katrina's short skate was before his so she had more of a right to be nervous right now.

With reluctance, he unwrapped his arms around his sleeping girlfriend and got out of the hotel bed to stretch and freshen up. No sooner did he do that; the hotel room phone rang.

Yuri picked it up and answered in English, "Hello?"

"Good morning Yuri Plisetsky," The voice on the other end said with a sweet chipper that made him sick for some reason, "This your six-thirty wakeup call!"

"Um…" He looked at the phone for a second with a confused, "thank you?"

"No problem!" And the person hung up.

 _'I guess Yakov ordered that for us,'_ He thought to himself as he put the phone back on the hook.

Yuri then looked to see that Katrina was still sleeping, he forgot that she was a heavy sleeper. One of the first reasons why they would bunk together in the past.

"hey Katya," He shook her shoulder gently, "Wake up."

Katrina responded by curling up into a ball in protest, a heavy sleeper but easy to wake up. And right now, she was refusing to wake up.

Yuri let a soft smile appear on his face, she looked so cute but he was not going to let her have her way.

"Todays the short skate, wake up or you won't have breakfast."

The girl groaned and opened her eyes, "Five more minutes?"

"Nyet, you opened your eyes so that means you're up," Yuri said, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips he turned to the bathroom to freshen up.

Katrina rolled her eyes and sat to stretch.

And that was when the reality of today set in, Skate Canada's short skate was today. And just her luck, the Ladies Singles was before the Men's Singles.

No pressure, Katrina thought, no pressure.

'Where's the trash bin?' She felt the Canadian pancakes she had last night coming up.

She went to the mini fridge near the TV and took out a bottle of water, Katrina sat on the carpet floor and took a slow drink to calm herself. There was no way she was repeating Austria, no way!

There was a knock on the door and she heard Lilia's voice, she got up and opened the door.

"Morning," The girl said, she was still a bit tired but very alert.

Lilia gave a short nod in acknowledgment and walked in, she was wide awake and wore her signature yellow jacket over a black dress, black tight and her black boots. Her hair was in its usual bun and her makeup on as usual.

Katrina wondered if her aunt ever slept.

In her arms were two garment bags, a makeup bag, and another bag with a wooden brush sticking out.

Katrina wondered if her aunt ever slept.

"Where's Uncle Yakov?"

"Where's Yuri?" Lilia asked instead of answering the girl's question. She put the items she was carrying on one of the bed, she saw that only one bed looked slept in but chose not to say anything.

Katrina pointed at the bathroom door and they could hear teeth being brushed. Lilia knocked on the door and the brushing stopped.

"Yuri when you are done, come out so Katrina can get ready. Now hurry up."

"Yes ma'am…"

While they waited, the older woman had her niece sit on the chair so she could brush her hair. Katrina's hair was now waist length and very much like a bird's nest from sleeping, Lilia had her work cut out for her. Taking out the wooden brush and a bottle of hair detangle, Lilia took a bit of her niece's thick hair and began to spray. And she did that with the rest of Katrina's messy locks, muttering about how the girl may have inherited the Baranovskaya hair color but the thickness belonged to her father.

After Katrina's hair was damp from the spray, Lilia ran the brush gently through the girl's hair. She was gentle as she took a bunch of her hair and brushed though the tangles. The girl put her knees under her chin and fought the urge to catch some wanted sleep.

By the time Yuri walked out, Katrina's hair was brushed and tied into a ponytail.

"Good, you're done," Lilia said with soft tone and silently instructed her niece to use the bathroom first so she can work on the boy.

"You know," Lilia ran a comb through Yuri's pale blonde locks, "I don't mind that you and my Katyusha are sharing a hotel room."

Yuri was silent but he tensed for some reason.

"But…" The comb was almost dragged against his scalp hard, "I do mind that you two slept in the same bed."

The boy gulped, "S-Sorry… We fell asleep talking."

The ballerina huffed and continued the combing.

While Lilia was fond of Yuri, she had to remind herself that he was still a teenage boy who was in a relationship with her niece who she loved like a daughter. She'll be damned if the boy did touch her niece in 'that' way. But unlike her ex-husband, Lilia trusted Yuri and put good faith in him.

She continued her combing.

"Remember, you are a work of art. My masterpiece on and off the ice, show them who you are."

"Right," Yuri nodded, all nerves were gone. He was ready to show the world who he was!

This was his senior debut.

His moment to shine.

_'I'm ready. I will win.'_

Katrina walked out of the bathroom bright eyed and dressed.

The teens each had a pomegranate and apple parfait for breakfast and they watched as Lilia banged on Yakov's hotel door to wake him up.

X

The short skate of Skate Canada was today!

Today the world's top skaters were to compete in hopes to advance to the grand Prix Final.

Right now, the Women's singles were today and after that, the Men's singles.

Yuri and Katrina were at the rink for one more practice session before it got serious. They did not speak to each other because they didn't want to get distracted. The stadium was packed with reporters from all over the world, people who came to watch them skate and fellow competitors with their coaches.

Yuri wore his runner over his black shirt and pants because his program was later and was planning on changing after watching Katrina skate. He watched as she practiced her jumps before he got off the ice, he was done for today and wanted to save his energy for when he would drag JJ to the ground.

Just as he turned around, the sounds of two bodies colliding and the horrified screams of the reporters, the other skaters and spectators made him stop in his tracks.

All it took was for him to turn around and feel as if time stood still.

"Katya!"

X

'That should do it for now,' Katrina thought to herself after finishing bits of her routine.

She wore her black sweater and leggings with her hair tied back in a braided bun. Yuri was gentle with the styling this time, she was thankful for that.

After making the lazy jumps on the ice, she decided to call it quits until the women's short skate. It was forty-five minutes to noon and the short dance program was at twelve fifty-seven. Katrina figured that it a good choice to get off.

Knowing that was risky to skate across the ice and risk a deadly collision, she went to the railing.

And that was when things went black.

When Katrina opened her eyes, she saw the rinks medics speaking to her but she heard was muffled voices. And then Yuri's face became visible, he looked frantic as he tried to get to her but he was held back by another medic. He looked like he was screaming and it was loud.

She blinked a few times and then her hearing came back, Yuri's voice was defiantly loud. Katrina sat up and looked around dazed, she realized that she was sitting on the ice, her jaw hurt a lot and she felt a warm liquid down her mouth. She touched the spot where she felt it and pulled her hand back to see what it was.

It was a red.

She was bleeding.

"Huh?"

Seeing blood on his girlfriend, Yuri wiggled out of the medics grip and skated to her side. She still looked confused.

"Katya? Are you alright?!" he wanted to touch her but he did not want to cause any damage on her.

Katrina looked at her frantic boyfriend, "Yura, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later, can you get up?"

The girl tried to but she struggled until one of the medics gently grabbed her by her upper arms.

"Get on your knees Miss Lychkoff, it will be easier to get up," The male said softly, "Or do you want your boyfriend to pick you up?"

Katrina tried to stand on her own but her legs felt like jelly so she grabbed Yuri's hand as a request to be picked up. Yuri was very much eager to pick her up, he sat on his knees and gently scooped up the girl. He stood up slowly and made unhurried strokes across the ice, passing the other skaters and to the opening where two visibly shaken coaches were waiting.

During that, Katrina's awareness came back and she looked around to Sara standing there on the ice with a shocked expression and with her gloved hands over her mouth, was it really that bad?

"You can put me down when we're off the ice Yura, I can walk" She said in a small voice because talking hurt.

"Okay."

When they made it to the opening, Lilia and Yakov took over and each helped her walk to the back. Avoiding the press and cameras who wanted to see the bleeding girl.

X

"Are you sure you are not feeling lightheaded?" The medic in the back room where the other skaters would watch the competition on TV asked for the third time.

Katrina gave him an annoyed look and answers again, "да I mean, yes. The only thing I feel is that my jaw hurts."

She pressed the ice pack against her sore jaw, Yakov was talking(yelling) to a sports official and Lilia went to talk to the press about what had happened.

Yuri told her that another skater had crashed into her when she was skating to the rail. It sounded like an accident but the officials reviewed footage taken from the cameras. It looked like the skater was casually skating around on the opposite side of the rink. However, she conveniently increases her speed by the time Katrina makes it to the wall and that's when the collision happened. Yakov, the officials and the coach of the skater reviewed it repeatedly until it was certain that it was an intentional hit from the girl.

"This is unacceptable! I demand that girl be disqualified!" Yakov was furious, beyond furious is better way to say it.

The fury he was feeling was different from the other times he was angry. He was angry that some low ranked skater had the nerve to attack his student. It's true that sometimes the skaters he coached would get give him never-ending headaches and endless woe but he would take it as a insult to himself if anyone were to attack them. Physically or emotionally, an attack on them was an attack on him as well and he would fight back with the Russian fury that made him famous in his skating days.

And it was the fact that Katrina was also his niece that added more fuel to the fire. Even though she was only his niece from his previous marriage, no one hurts his family and gets away with it.

"Mr. Feltsman, I understand you're upset-"

"Upset? I'm not upset," Yakov said with a calmness that then turned to rage, "I'm furious!"

The officials jolted at the man's rage.

"Whatever happened to good sportsmanship!? If that girl is not disqualified I will-"

Katrina had enough and got to walk to her coach, "Knock it off Uncle Yakov. I'm not dead."

Yakov and the officials turned their attention to the young girl.

"Katrina sit down, you're still shaken up!" The man ordered.

But she did not listen to him, "Let that girl skate, she must be a good skater if she was trying to get rid of the competition."

She put the ice pack down and spoke again.

"If she's disqualified, I will withdraw from the season."

"Katrina!"

"And I mean it too."

And with that, Katrina sat back in her rightful spot next to her boyfriend.

The girl was not disqualified but her reputation was run through the mud when the footage of the attack went viral. The officials agreed to have Katrina skate last and Yakov was finally back to his silent coach mode.

X

Skate Canada began and the ice dancers were first.

There were eight ice dancing teams competing today.

Three teams from Canada, two from Russia, one from Denmark, one from the USA and one from Italy.

Yuri remembered when Yakov tried to get him into that sport because of his dancing background. And he remembered when he stubbornly said no because it meant that he had to share the ice with a girl and he did not want that.

But that did not stop the old coach from giving him a partner anyway but that was water the bridge right now.

He was watching the last team compete while Lilia took Katrina to the girl's locker room to change.

'I hope Katya doesn't fall,' Yuri thought to himself, 'Ivan, please keep her steady.'

X

"It doesn't look that bad," Katrina looked at herself in the hand mirror she had, "Does it?"

The swelling was down but it was starting to bruise and it was looking like a nasty one too. Sara sat next to the girl and looked at the bruise.

"It's pretty bad Katrina," She said sympathetically, "But a little makeup will cover it up. I have just the shade."

"Is it pale? Because no offense, I don't think tan skin is good on me," Katrina said with an apologetic smile.

Sara smiled, "Don't worry, I have a makeup palette. I think I have one with your shade but maybe we should try something that will give you color on your cheeks."

Katrina gave it some thought, she was never one for wearing makeup. The Hot Springs on Ice was the first time she wore it and it was only lip-gloss.

"You're already pretty without makeup so you just need to cover up the bruise."

Sara smiled as her Russian friend blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks Sara."

The Italian smiled brightly and took out her makeup. It was a waterproof set that wouldn't wash away easily. Sara took a clean makeup sponge and dabbed it in the never use pale colored patch that matched Katrina's skin tone before gently applying it to the marked cheek. With gentle taps and rubs, Sara blended in the makeup until the bruise was faint. She avoided using too much makeup because it would make the makeup looked caked on.

"When it's your turn I'll put the lip gloss on."

"Thanks."

The TV in the locker room announced that the ladies single skate was about to start and they both knew it was time to get serious.

Katrina immediately changed into her SP costume and was brushing her undone hair by the time Lilia took over.

"You're nervous Katyusha."

"What makes you think that?" The girl asked as she sat there.

Lilia held up the hand that had the thick mesh saw that her niece had bitten her nails. A telltale sign that the girl was nervous.

"Why are you nervous? You are a prima ballerina, you command the attention of the audience."

"Da."

The ballerina tied the skater's hair into a beautiful braid crown but she couldn't do anything about the bangs that framed Katrina face and because of the hairstyle, Lilia could see that infernal black stud on the girl's cartilage.

"I still cannot believe you did that," she tapped on the piece of jewelry.

Katrina chuckled and stood up from the bench, picking up her backpack as she did, "it's not like I got a tattoo Aunt Lilia."

"And you better not young lady!"

With a shrug, the girl put on her wireless earbuds and threw on her team Russia jacket before following her aunt out of the locker room.

X

In the Skate Canada Ladies single twelve women were competing for the top three. Three were from Canada, two from Russia, two from the USA, two from Sweden, two from Japan and one from Italy.

While all the ladies were amazingly talented, it was no secret who the stars were.

Twenty-two-year-old Sara Crispino of Naples, Italy was competing for her spot. Ranked fourth in the ladies division, she is famous for her difficult jump combination. Her signature jump combination was the trip lutz-triple loop. She was one of the only one in the world to land this combination.

She was going to need that difficult combination to compete against her friend/rival.

Fifteen-year-old Katrina Lychkoff of Russia was making her senior debut in Skate Canada. Known as The Jumping Bean, she was famous for her distinct jump elements and for being the second female figure skater in history to land a quad salchow.

But will she be able to do the jumps that made her famous after being attacked that morning during practice?

X

Seven of the twelve skaters had already competed, they were good and only two have fallen. The seventh skater had just finished her routine when Sara prepared to go to the rink since her turn was nest.

"Good luck Sara!" Katrina said to her friend as she was getting ready to leave the sitting area they were in.

Sara wore a black costume with straps on the back, sequins on the top and black gloves. Her hair was tied in a bun and she wore a pretty red lipstick.

"Wow you look pretty!"

"Grazie Katrina!" Said the italian with a big smile, "When is it your turn?"

Katrina rubbed her chin as she did the math, "Three skaters after you."

"Perfect! I'll finish your makeup before your turn," Sara then ran to the curtian leading to the rink, "See you later!"

The russian waved and went back to her stretches.

X

Sara Crispino skated to Celtic Woman's "Siúil A Rúin" and won the heart of the audience with her graceful presentation and jumps. Her signature jump was clean as usual but it had more of a spring to it.

Her score was 70.73, the highest SP score in the ladies division today! She was now currently in first place.

"That was amazing!" Katrina literally jumped in her seat after watching her friend skate on TV.

Yuri had to hold her water bottle for her, "Calm down Katya. You're acting as if you're a spectator."

His girlfriend looked at him and sighed, "Well I'm not going after her so technically I am Yura."

She took her bottle and took a drink.

"Well no mater, you're going to beat her anyway," Yuri said as he sat down.

"Yurio…"

The boy growled when he was called that stupid nickname.

"Sara is a great skater and I highly doubt I'll be able to top her performance," Katrina tapped on her makeup covered bruise, "I would be singing a different tune if it weren't for this morning."

"Why did you want that girl to skate again?" growled Yuri when he thought about that girl who attacked his Katya.

Katrina nuzzled against her boyfriend, "Because if she's a great a skater that would be the reason why she wanted to get rid of the competition. In fact she's starting right now."

Yuri focused his attention to the screen and saw the girl skating to the middle of the ice.

"After her is the one from America and then it's me," Katrina stood up and began to stretch again.

"Nervous?"

Yuri watched as his girlfriend stretched down to touch her toes, he snuck a glance at Katrina's derrière before standing up and unrolling the small exercise mat he brought with them.

"Of course I am, I'm always nervous during theses things."

The girl sat down on the mat, brought a foot back to her and leaned over to touch her foot that was outstretched.

Yuri kneeled next to her, "Why? You're going to blow everyone away."

"Doubt it but okay," She turned her head to her boyfriend gave him a quick peck on the lips.

But it wasn't enough for him so he kissed back, making sure it was longer this time.

He was glad that everyone around him was focused on the lousy skater on TV. They didn't notice the two love birds in the corner kissing on the exercise mat.

"Yura you need to stop that," Katrina said breathlessly after pulling away, "I have to focus right now."

The blush on her cheeks made her look cute, Yuri wanted to kiss her again but he knew that she was right.

"Sorry… its been a while."

"We kissed last night and this morning."

"A while."

"You're like Vitya, you know not?"

"Am not!"

Katrina rolled her eyes did last minute stretches as the skater on TV finished her routine.

X

The girl was indeed good but she did not impress the judges.

Her SP score was 49.80.

Compared to the other ladies, she lost for today.

Katrina sighed sadly, she really did believe that the girl who attacked her was a good skater.

The girl walked back in the backroom, she shot a quick glare at the Russian but was bluntly ignored.

X

It was Katrina's turn.

The American skater was amazing! But she didn't hear the score because she had her earbuds on.

She took in a few deep breaths and followed Lilia to the rink. Katrina wanted to chew on her bottom lip but Sara had put pink lip-gloss on her lips and she didn't want to ruin it.

Her aunt opened the curtain and with reluctance in her steps, Katrina walked though.

A bright light blinded her for second but after it went away, Katrina could see the arena was packed. Reporters were flashing their cameras as she walked to the opening but she paid them no mind.

Katrina Lychkoff was in skating mode.

She only paid attention to her coaches and Yuri as Lilia took the jacket off her.

It did not take long for the reporters and fans to recognize the costume. It was the costume Victor Nikiforov wore when he competed in the European World when he was seventeen year's old. They also knew that Katrina wore it when she was in the little competition in japan. It was modified to fir her and it had skirt in accordance to the dress code.

She got on the ice and listened to Aunt and Uncle.

"Katrina, I know you want to use your quad but for today, don't use it," Yakov explained.

The girl glared at him.

"He means it Katrina, we don't know how serious your injury was. For once, listen to him," Lilia said with strictness in her voice.

Katrina knew they meant well but it was a bit too tempting to do. She looked at Yuri who was holding her jacket and he mouthed 'use it' and gave her a thumbs up for good luck.

She returned the gesture and skated to the middle of the ice as her name was announced. Katrina waved to the audience and got in position.

'Sorry Uncle Yakov, Aunt Lilia but I can't listen to you this time.'

"Katrina Lychkoff will be skating to 'Once Upon a December' from the movie Anastasia. The choreograph was made by Victor Nikiforov."

X

The chimes of an instrument began and Katrina began to skate, she looked around as if she was observing something with great curiosity, gently curtsying while lifting her spandex black skirt as if it here a long gown every so often.

(Dancing bears, Painted wings)

Katrina did a triple axel, her arms were raised and she landed gracefully.

(Things I almost remember)

She began to skate backwards.

(And a song someone sings, once upon a December)

And with a waltz jump and a Kerrigan spiral later, Katrina did her quad salchow. To the surprise of everyone, she landed it cleanly. Her coaches sighed.

"Amazing! Just like in the Junior Grand Prix, she landed it cleanly and perfectly! Katrina is the second female figure skater in the world to land a qaud jump on competition!"

(someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm)

Katrina wrapped her arms around herself and did a crossover.

(Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory)

She did a triple toe loop followed by a triple lutz when the instruments were joined by the choir,

Katrina did an altitude layback spin, her back curled at a perfect angle with her arms raised high.

(Someone holds me safe and warm, horse prance through a silver storm.)

"Katrina made comment that the song reminded her of her days with her father, the famous figure skater Ivan Lychkoff."

"If her father were here now, he would be so proud of her."

(Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory)

Katrina began her step sequence. She was smiling as she skipped around the ice, her bangs bounced with each small stag leap and her arms moved with such delicateness and grace. She did fall but she immediately got back on her feet. Katrina knew her injury was coming back to haunt her but she kept going.

(Far away, long ago. Glowing glimpses of an ember)

A flying sit spin with a twist variation.

(things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember)

She stood and did a small pirouette.

(and a song, someone sings)

And her finished with a combination spin. An eight-turn camel, a hair cutter, a back sit and an I spin.

(Once upon a December….)

Katrina put her leg down and curtsied one more time as the music ended.

X

The audience roared with applause as the song finished.

"What a performance!" The announcer said with sheer excitement, "What an impressive senior debut from Katrina Lychkoff!"

Flowers and angel bear dolls were thrown on the ice as Katrina smiled and bowed to the audience in thanks. She picked up a white bear in a little pink dress and pure white wings and went straight to the kiss and cry.

Almost immediately she was scolded by her coaches for not listening to them, again. But she paid them no mind and walked straight to Yuri.

"How was it?" She asked breathlessly.

Her answer?

A strong hug and a kiss on the cheek that the cameras didn't see.

X

Katrina held Yuri's hand as they sat between Lilia and Yakov, waiting for her score. The coaches were still mad that she didn't listen them but they would get over it eventually, depending other scores. She can only hope her fall didn't deduct too much points.

Yuri interlaced their fingers and whispered in her ear, "You were a great out great out there Katya. Those judges better know it too."

The girl smiled, "Thanks Yura,"

Her score came.

65\. 35.

Katrina Lychkoff was currently on second place and she made a new personal best.

She turned to Yuri and kissed him in her excitement.

X

"My little Katya did it!" Victor cried in happy tears as he and Yuuri watched the whole thing live on Yuuri's laptop.

The Japanese chuckled at the Russian's emotional outburst and he looked at the repeated footage of Katrina's program.

"She did do it."

Victor was still crying in pride until he saw that clip of Katrina kissing Yuri.

And his tears of happiness turned to tears of sorrow.

"But why did she have to go back to him?!"

All Yuuri could do was just let Victor have his tantrum and make a pork cutlet bowl to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, trivia time!
> 
> Sara's score was based off of Ashley Wagner of America who scored that in 2015 Skate Canada.
> 
> The score of the girl who attacked Katrina was the score Elizabet Tursynbaeva of Kazakhstan made in 2015 Skate Canada.
> 
> And Katrina's score is loosely based off of Yuka Nagai of Japan, her score was 63.35 in 2015 Skate Canada.
> 
> Like I said in the last chapter, some of the scores will be based of the score of actual figure skaters. So please don't be mad.
> 
> The next chapter is all about the men! And Yurio will have to deal with an obsessive fan that drives him crazy.
> 
> SEE YA!


	6. Skate Canada! The Mens Short Skate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been stressing out over the skate Canada part of this series because I have absolutely no idea what Yurio was doing during that time. Please be nice to it.
> 
> Enjoy!

"The syrup here is amazing!" Katrina exclaimed as she bit into the crepe Lilia bought for her. It was a folded crepe with Canadian maple syrup and it was very delicious.

Yuri sighed as he practiced his splits while the girl was sitting cross legged next to him.

The woman's skate was over and so was the opening ceremony. It was now intermission before the men's single skate.

Yuri Plisetsky, The Ice Tiger of Russia (self-proclaimed) was going to compete seventh out of the twelve men. At fifteen years old, he was the youngest of the males to compete today and he had a lot to live up too. The young skating prodigy who took the world by storm when he was only nine years old. He was already doing quads by the time he was thirteen even though he was told not to. He was Russia's prized skater to potentially surpass Victor Nikiforov.

He was wearing the costume Victor wore during his junior debut, all he needed was really long hair to fit the part.

But right now, he was watching his beautiful girlfriend stuffing her face with a very calorific treat. They were back in their little corner away from the reporters and their coaches.

"Slow down Katya, you're going to gain weight again," He teased, playfully smirking at the glare the girl gave him.

Katrina swallowed the portion she was eating and growled, "Says the guy who once ate seven pirozhki before his short skate at the Junior worlds."

Yuri blushed, "Touché…"

And then he moved to the king cobra pose, Katrina could never get over how her boyfriend could be so flexible. She took a quick glance of his perfect butt before going back to her crepe.

"No fair Katya…" Yuri muttered, he wanted that crepe but he wasn't allowed to eat until after he performed.

He was only allowed a fruit smoothie for energy and it wasn't until there were two skaters before him.

Katrina smiled and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. When she pulled back, a bit of the syrup was left behind on his lips. Yuri blushed a deep red when he realized that it was intentional. It made him untangle himself and sit on the floor.

He licked his lips, Katrina was right about the syrup being amazing.

"What was that for?"

The girl tilted her head, "You were staring at my crepe and mumbled how it wasn't fair that you can't have it. It's only right that I share."

Yuri sighed when Katrina smiled.

"… Thanks."

Katrina giggled and finished her crepe.

"well, well what do we have here? The sweethearts on ice having a little rendezvous?" a voice they knew all too well asked.

JJ stood just a few feet away but he approached them with an amused smile.

Yuri glared at the Canadian and went back to his stretching.

"Aww are you embarrassed Yuri? Nothing wrong with kissing your little girlfriend."

Katrina let out a quiet growl because once again JJ made a reference about her height, "Don't _you_ have a girlfriend or something? I'm pretty sure she's lonely right now."

The man chuckles at the fiery Russians and walked off, "Be sure to cheer for me~"

Tick marks appeared on both teens heads and they gripped their fists.

"Beat his ass Yura!" Katrina growled though her teeth.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Yuri growled back.

X

In the Skate Canada Mens single skate twelve men were competing for the top three. Three were from Canada, three were from Japan, two from South Korea, two from the USA, one from Russia and one from the Czech Republic.

The big senior debut of Yuri Plisetsky was underway and it was highly anticipated. After wowing everyone in the Junior Worlds, he was set to do it all over again with a program made for him by Victor Nikiforov.

This was no the first time the figure skating legend made a choreograph for the young prodigy.

Months earlier, Yuri Plisetsky participated in a small competition as a pair skater with his girlfriend Katrina Lychkoff. The choreograph was also made by Victor and they used the song the boy was going to use today.

It was a dog eat dog world in the senior division, will Russia next golden boy be able to handle it?

Especially when he's competing against Canada's very own figure skating hero?

X

The competition had started, three skaters competed so far.

Yuri Plisetsky was in the bathroom splashing cold water on his face, the nerves he claimed to never have got to him and he needed to slip away for a bit. He hated being reminded that he was also a human being like everyone else. A human with nerves that were currently shaken for reasons he did not know.

All he needed was privacy.

Away from the cameras and reporters.

Away from his demanding coaches.

Only Katrina knew where he was and chose not to follow him. Yuri had his phone with him just in case she messaged him.

As if she read his thoughts, the phone pinged.

**_"Emil is starting soon, one more and its your turn. Feeling better?"_ **

Yuri took in a deep breath and sent a reply.

**_"Да"_ **

He still felt a tiny bit nervous but he knew that it would go away soon. Pocketing his phone in his jackets pocket, Yuri walked out of the bathroom only to see that someone was waiting for him.

It was that girl from the hotel.

'Not you again', Yuri thought to himself.

The girl smiled brightly and took out her phone.

"Yurachka! I'm such a huge fan!" She said with such elation, "Please take a picture with me!"

Yuri sighed, "Sorry but I have to go."

He walked by her to leave but she grabbed his sleeve in a vice grip.

"Please? It will only take a minute."

"I can't."

"It's just a picture!"

The boy didn't want to but he forced his arm back and glared at the fangirl, "Maybe I would give you a picture… if you were nicer to my girlfriend!"

Yuri was glad that Lilia wasn't here to see this, he had enough of this girl and he was going to tell her.

"Why should I be nice to that bitch?!"

At first everything was quiet until Yuri growled.

"What did you say?"

The girl clenched her fists and stomped her foot.

"I love you Yurachka!" She confessed, it was as if she was trying to change the subject, "Please! Dump that whore!"

Yuri didn't remember raising his hand, he didn't remember having his hand open but he did remember swinging. He would have slapped that girl too if Lilia hadn't of grabbed his wrist.

"Yuri Plisetsky!"

He gulped at the strict tone and froze.

"I will not allow such barbaric actions against a lady!" The woman scolded, "Go back to Yakov right now young man!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

And without hesitating, Yuri ran back to where the other skaters and coaches were. Leaving Lilia alone with the fangirl.

X

Emil was in the middle of his short program when Yuri made it back to Yakov.

Katrina was standing in front of the TV observing the movements and jumps when she heard the familiar lecture of her uncle. She turned around and saw Yuri standing in front of the older man with a bored look on his face.

"Hey Yura," She said with a smile.

He noticed and walked to her, ignoring Yakov but he was already doing that anyway.

Saying nothing, Yuri hugged her close.

Immediately, his nerves were gone and he was back to his usual moody self. But he would never act like that towards his Katya, she would kill him.

"I got your smoothie," Katrina piped in the warm embrace, "You like blueberry?"

Yuri chuckled and let her go, "Not really but its food."

Katrina tried to break the hug but her boyfriend would not let go. Every time she wiggled, he would tighten his arms.

"Yura… if you want your smoothie let go so I can get it," She chuckled.

"Mm…. Nyet."

She pouted when she realized that she was stuck, "Spoiled brat."

"You love it."

Emil Nekola finished his Short Program with a score of 73.35. It put him in fourth place, soon he would be fifth place once Yuri would perform.

He was currently stretching once again but it was just to practice his half-Biellmann position for his spins. It was flawless as always and he didn't have to do it for very long, the sixth skater was just starting and he needed to loosen his muscles one more time.

Katrina stood in front of him smiling and turned to walk out to the rink, Yuri followed her with his hands in his pockets and ear buds in.

Yuri Plisetsky was no longer nervous.

The Ice Tiger of Russia was ready to show the world he was the worthy of winning the gold.

_'I will win!'_

Katrina opened the curtains for him to walk through which he did. With confidence in his steps, Yuri walked passed his girlfriend and into the arena.

X

The crowd cheered as the sixth skater finished his performance.

Katrina saw that he was good but his presentation was very poor. That and she could hear the blades of his skates scratch on the ice, it made her cringe.

This was an unwritten rule in ice skating. If the judges could actually hear your skates on the ice it would cost you points. Something about being sloppy Katrina could never understand that but she knew one thing, she hated the scratching sound of blades hitting the ice.

'Yuri is going to beat them all,' She thought to herself as she took off the jacket he was wearing.

Even though Katrina was a good girl when it came to sportsmanship, she had her moments were her boyfriend was the best skater in the world. Well there was Yuuri Katsuki but that was a different story.

Yuri was on the ice, he was listening to Yakov telling him not to become over confident with his jumps while Lilia was saying nonsense about commanding the audience. He looked at his girlfriend who was standing next to her aunt.

Before his name was announced, he wrapped his arms around her. She responded by patting his back in reassurance.

"Good luck," Katrina whispered in his ear.

She knew that he didn't want to hear that but as long as it was her than it was okay.

Yuri gave his girlfriend one more squeeze and left as he was being announced.

X

The crowd roared with screams of elated fangirls and spectators as the Russian fairy skated to the center of the ice, he looked at Katrina one more time and saw the thumbs up. He returned to gesture before he went into position.

"Yuri Plisetsky will be skating to On Love: Agape. This was choreographed by Victor Nikiforov."

Once the soft voice echoed throughout the rink, Yuri began to skate.

He started by raising his hand up in the air before turning around and swing both hands in the air as if he was reaching for something with deep yearning in his movements and expressions. The movements were fluid like whenever the boy swung his legs as he spun while he emphasized his looking up in the sky. He gently ran across the ice as if he was chasing after the object of his undying affection.

"Here comes his first jump…"

Yuri performed his triple axel with ease, earning an applause from the audience.

He then began to skate in a circle that almost took the ice and did a flying sit spin which turned into a half-Biellmann spin.

Katrina blushed as she watched him skate, Yuri had the crowed watching him. He was the Danseur Noble. He was beauty and grace. The Russian Fairy whose beauty was unmatched.

"Here come the quads!"

And Yuri performed the quadruple salchow and followed with triple toe loop. He then began his step sequence. All that ballet was put into it and it was more graceful than it was during the time he first started practicing it.

And came the final jump, the quadruple toe loop. The crowd went wild as the fifteen-year landed another clean quad.

It was now time for his second step sequence, just like before it had beauty and grace.

But it was stiff, Katrina could see it but held her tongue. It was only the first he's performed it in a competition.

Yuri then began his combination spin, he knew he got stiff with the second step sequence so he made to make it work for the spin.

'I'm going to win!'

And that's when he ended his program with his hands clasped together and reaching for the stars.

X

The audience's applause was so loud that Yuri almost didn't hear the announcer.

"Amazing! A breathtaking senior debut from Yuri Plisetsky! This season is definitely going to be exciting!"

Yuri smirked and took a bow, kitty plushies and flowers were thrown at his feet. He picked up a couples plushie and got off the ice.

"Yura that was amazing!"

Katrina wrapped her arms around Yuri's neck and hugged him close. The boy blushed because he wasn't used to her doing that were people could see even though he's done it to her numerous times. Once the shock was gone, Yuri wrapped his arms around Katrina's waist and held her close.

As always, he ignored Yakov.

X

Yuri felt very proud of himself, it was his senior debut and he did a flawless routine. There was no denying that cat like smile on his face.

"Yura? I'm glad you're happy about your performance but…"

As he, Katrina Yakov and Lilia were sitting at the kiss and cry waiting for the boys scores. Yuri decided that he wanted his girlfriend to sit on his lap.

Katrina hated it when he would do that and she knew resistance was futile because Yuri was very strong despite his petite figure.

"Sorry Katya but I like it. Besides I need to top your little performance from this morning," He whispered in her ear.

The girl blushed, "I was happy…"

Yuri gave her a soft squeeze and that was when they heard the score.

80.81

Yuri Plisetsky was now in first place!

Yakov and Lilia were pleased, no surprise that the young prodigy topped the other skaters.

And just as he said, he turned Katrina's head towards him and kissed her.

X

Yuuri was glad that Victor was too distracted by Makkachin. Otherwise he would have to wrestle him to the ground again.

He shut down his laptop and put it away for the night.

X

Yuri's excitement about being in first place sadly did not last long.

JJ was competitor number eleven and he just delivered a show stopping performance. The Russian was now back in the sitting area of the stadium and watched the whole thing on the TV.

"Leave to someone like JJ to have a song all about him," He heard Katrina as she took a sip from her smoothie. She was sitting next to him dressed in a simple grey jumper dress over a thin long sleeved sweater, black tights and black flats.

"He's more annoying than Victor," Yuri grumbled as he took a sip from his own cup.

They were sitting side by side as they watched JJ get his score.

80.88

Yuri crushed his cup and abruptly stood up to walk away, grabbing Katrina's hand as he did.

The girl squeaked in surprise but she let him drag her away from the reporters who wanted to interview him about being bumped down to second place.

'Oh dear… he's mad.'

Yakov caught him before Yuri could leave the building and forced him to answer the reporters questions.

"Just you wait! I'm going to win tomorrow!"

Katrina gulped but kept a calm smile, _'I'm not going to hear the end if this back at the hotel, am I?'_

X

And she was right.

As soon as they made it back to the hotel, Yuri was ranting in Russian about being in second place. She was sitting on her bed with her knees under her chin.

"are you done yet?"

"Nyet! It's a conspiracy! He only got the points because he's Canadian!"

Katrina lowered her eyes in a glare, "Seriously?"

Yuri gave a curt nod and that was when a pillow was thrown at him.

"and you call Vitya an idiot."

The pillow missed but it helped Yuri deflate from his tirade.

"I understand that you're upset Yura but claiming that the judges were playing favorites makes you sound like an idiot," Katrina explained uncurling her legs, "Because if that were true, I'd be in fifth place."

Yuri looked away from his girlfriend because he didn't want her to see him pouting. She knew that and got off the bed, walked to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It was only the short skate, you'll show them tomorrow."

She nuzzled against her boyfriend's shoulder and watched as his ears turned pink.

"You always had that way with words," Yuri said as he turned around and wrapped his arms around the girl's small waist.

"I'm just saying the truth, you would say to the same to me. Right?" Katrina wrapped her arms around Yuri's neck as their foreheads touched.

"I would and I know you'll beat Crispino tomorrow."

And with that, Yuri gently pressed his lips against Katrina's

The kisses they would share in private were very different from the ones they would do in public, they were sweeter and more exciting.

Especially after they unintentionally learned a new kissing technique.

Yuri pulled back and kissed her again, keeping Katrina from falling back. It didn't help and they both fell down on his bed.

"Mm…" Yuri moaned as he felt Katrina's hands travel up to his hair.

Katrina chuckled a bit but moaned as well when the boy poked his tongue out and licked her lips. She gave in and cupped Yuri's face to keep him from leaving, as if he wanted to. Yuri cupped Katrina's face as well, his thumbs softly caressing her cheeks.

The kissing and the petting only stopped when room service knocked on their door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, trivia time!
> 
> Emil's score was based off of Yuzuru Hanyu of Japan who scored that in 2015 Skate Canada.
> 
> Yurio's score was based off of Patrick Chan of Canada who also scored that in 2015 Skate Canada.
> 
> And JJ's score is based off of Daisuke Murakami of Japan also scored in 2015 Skate Canada.
> 
> Like I said before, some of the scores will be based of the score of actual figure skaters. So please don't be mad.
> 
> The next chapter is all about the free skate. I'm trying my best to both the female and men free skate because ei really want to get this out of the way I really to write about the Rostelecom cup and Barcelona.
> 
> Okay so the 'unwritten' rule about the ice is based off of what a judge, Sandra Bezic said about figure skater Surya Bonaly. Bonaly is the very first and only female figure to perform a backflip and land on only one blade. It was illegal though so it didn't give her any points. according to my mom, the way they treated her was one of the main cause for me to stop watching figure skating. Apparently, four year old me was mad that they treated her differently all because she did not look like the typical female figure skater. While many figure skaters at the time and today are known to be small and petite, Surya had a strong and muscular figure. That and I think it was because she was black and I only knew about 'white' figure skaters until I watched the 1998 Winter Olympics and saw a 'real life warrior princess' on the ice. I was really into Xena Warrior Princess at the time lol. Maybe Ill make a reference to Surya in the free skate.
> 
> Please keep Manchester in your thoughts and prayers.


	7. Skate Canada! The Free Skate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finaly fishied this!
> 
> Finally!
> 
> enjoy!

Once again, they were awake at six in the morning.

Actually, Yuri was already awake but Katrina was being defiant. Refusing to get out of her warm bed so her boyfriend _lovingly_ yanked the blanket off her but she was having none of it.

"Wake up!"

"Nyet!" Katrina gripped the bed sheets tighter in the game if tug of war.

"You're acting like a child!"

"You're acting like an asshole!"

Yuri growled and yanked the sheets back with one strong tug taking Katrina with it. She sat on the floor crisscrossed and her arms folded, the bruise on her right cheek was a mixture of blue and purple. She was wearing x-large sweats and she was pouting.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

Katrina stood up, grabbed her sweater dress and leggings before stomping off to the bathroom. She hated mornings and mornings hated her.

She slammed the door shut by the time Lilia came in, she was unamused at the girl's behavior but she said nothing about it. Olga was the exact same way when she was her age.

"Good morning Yuri," She said with the calm yet strict tone of a mother.

Yuri just gave a short wave and sat on the chair, he already washed his face and brushed his teeth. All he needed was his hair done, it was going to be a half pony tail with a braid on each side.

Lilia took out her comb and began to work on the pale locks. She noticed that both beds were slept in.

"So, you two did not talk last night?"

Yuri didn't know if the ballerina was actually joking or not, "we did."

"Hm."

The boy said nothing as he sat there letting the thin fingers runs through his hair, it felt nice because it reminded him of his mother once upon a time when she would brush his hair and style it. Before the booze took over her life and ruined her marriage, Yuri would never admit it but he truly missed his mother. The last time he ever talked to her was when Katrina broke up with him, it was a conversation he would rather forget.

But that wasn't important right now!

Today was the day he would beat JJ to a pulp!

Yesterday was very humiliating, he was going to show them who the real champion was!

But that will have to happen later.

Because the Men's single skate was the last event today, Yuri can never understand the crazy scheduling.

Today for all the free skates, the ladies were first, the ice dancers next, the pairs and then the men's.

Yuri knew that he needed to support Katrina, she needed it since this was the very first time she was going to perform her free skate in a competition. And there going to be techniques in the program that she had never done before so she was nervous. Maybe that was why she refused to wake up, Katrina was like him when it came to pride on how they really felt about competing.

After his hair was done, Katrina walked out of the bathroom all dressed and her hair was tied to a ponytail. Lilia will style it when they make it to the stadium.

It was now six forty-five and the two skaters were enjoying their parfaits while once watching Lilia pounding on Yakov's door to wake him up.

' _He never was a morning person_ ,' Katrina thought to herself as she bit into the granola.

X

It was practice time and Katrina needed to make it count, her Ina Bauer was close to perfect but she needed to make sure it was truly perfect. She practiced her hydroblade and then her step sequence.

' _Perfect'_ She thought as she practiced her jumps.

They were clean and fluid. Even more perfect.

Katrina was rather proud of herself that her program was good and up to code. Time for her to get off.

As she skated off the ice she caught sight of the glare from the girl who attacked her yesterday.

_'Glare at me all you want little girl but I wasn't the one who decided to punch the competition.'_

She wiped the ice shavings off her blades and went to the dressing rooms to clean up and get dressed. Katrina would have stayed to watch Yuri but she couldn't because her event was first.

It was a good thing Yuri understood.

X

The costume was beautiful, the rhinestones were small for the modest feel. It was just right for Katrina, she was sitting on a chair in the locker room as Lilia brushed her hair. She styled it to a Dutch braid updo, Lilia was quite proud of it. It was perfect, no stray strands and it was not loose.

"Perfect," The ballerina nodded at the style, "Now where is that Crispino girl?"

"Over there," Katrina pointed at Sara who was fixing her hair into a high ponytail.

She wore a costume that looked similar to the one Yuna Kim during her free skate in the 2013 World Championship but it was black instead of grey. The Italian skater knew that she was being looked at and turned her head towards Lilia. Sara lifted a brow but immediately knew what the woman may have wanted, she dug into her bag and pulled out the makeup palette she used yesterday. She also pulled out a clean makeup sponge and walked to Lilia with a smile.

"Here you go ma'am," Sara said politely, "The pale one is the one I used."

Lilia nodded at the girl's polite manners and took the palette, she thanked her and went back to her niece. Taking the sponge and coating it with the pale make up, Lilia covered the bruise until it was faint. It looked like it was yesterday and that was good.

"Remember Katyusha, you are the star of the show, the prima ballerina who makes everyone stop and look. You practiced until your feet bleed and you kept going even after your growth spurt threatened your balance" Lilia fixed Katrina's bangs with a small comb, "They told you that you could never be a skater. You have proved them wrong many times, do it again."

"да." The young girl nodded.

That was Katrina's encouragement, she always reminded herself that she came a long way from being that little girl on the frozen lake behind her house watching her beloved Papa skate. The times of listening to her parents read rejection letters from potential coaches were long over. Forever will she be grateful to her Uncle Yakov for agreeing to be her coach.

She heard on the tv that the Woman's Free skate has begun.

X

The girl who attacked Katrina was first, she failed miserably. Maybe it was because of the backlash she received for attacking a fellow competitor. Or maybe because she tried to attempt a quad jump or two in a desperate effort to boost her score. Either way, she failed and received a very low score.

86.85

She lost.

It didn't matter that she was the first of the ladies, she lost Skate Canada. Plain and simple.

Yuri could not help but smirk at the girls predicament. He was not a church going person like Katrina nor was he a religious person but he did believe in a higher power and the higher power decided to teach that low ranked bitch a lesson.

 _'And she thinks she can do a quad jump,'_ He thought with a snicker, his arms were crossed and if you looked carefully, you could see a pair of cat ears on the blonde's head, "My Katya can do quads without even breaking a sweat!"

"Yura if you even talk about my jumps, I'm leaving you."

A cold shiver ran up Yuri's spine when the sharp glare of his girlfriend was centered at him. Katrina was practicing her Y-spin pose when she heard her boyfriend snickering about the other skater.

It annoyed her that Yuri would do that, he was not the one competing against the girls.

"Come one Katya! She attacked you for no reason but to get you to withdraw! She deserves it!" Yuri exclaimed with a snarl.

Katrina rolled her eyes and undid her pose, she didn't have time to argue with the boy right now.

"Say what you want, it's her problem not yours."

Yuri shrugged his shoulders and helped Katrina stretch, she was going to be number six to compete and she needed to focus.

X

"Wow, her jumps were amazing!" Katrina clapped when the American skater finished her routine, she was the fourth skater and that meant that it was one more before her.

She was nervous, very nervous that she didn't pay attention to the blueberry smoothie her aunt got for her.

"Drink Katrina."

"Eh?" The young girl shook her head in surprise and looked at her aunt with wide eyes.

She saw the drink and took it with a smile, "Thanks. I'm a little nervous that's all."

Lilia couldn't help but smirk, "At least you're not like your father who used hide in the corner."

"You're never letting that go, are you?" Katrina asked with a sigh.

It was only one time and Ivan qualified to go to the World Championship. He was newly married and Olga was there to support him like any new wife would. It proved to add more pressure to poor Ivan that he hid in the corner of the waiting room, Olga did her best to comfort him but Lilia was brutal.

Saying that her precious baby sister should annul her marriage to the weak man immediately if he could not handle the pressure.

It only made Ivan mad and he dominated the Worlds.

But as a result, Lilia would remind him of his moment of weakness.

Until the very end.

Lilia fixed Katrina's hair as the girl took a sip of her drink, she needed the energy to avoid fainting since Yakov was strict when it came to food and competitions.

The fifth skater was in the middle of her routine when Katrina began to follow her aunt to the rink.

Her heart was pounding but she was not nervous, she was excited. Excited that she was going to show the world the program her Aunt made for her. All the while using the song her papa used for his last competition.

Katrina walked passed the curtains and took in the sounds of the crowd cheering.

She was ready.

X

"Listen Katrina, you were careless yesterday. I know you young lady if you even think about using your quad…"

Katrina blocked out what Yakov said next as she stood in front of her two coaches, she was standing on the ice and waited for her name to be announced.

"I know you are more advanced in your jumps than the other girls but it's for the best if you don't do it…."

She also blocked out Lilia.

Katrina knew they meant well, she really did but she wanted to show the world that she was worthy if being here.

Yuri was standing behind the adult holding Katrina's jacket, he knew that Katrina will likely not listen to them and do her own thing. He just gave her a thumbs up in encouragement before watching her skate to the middle of the ice.

"She's not going to listen to us," Yakov grumbled, his arms were crossed and he shook his head.

Lilia could not help but to agree, "She is Ivan's child after all."

X

"The next skater in the ladies division, representing Russia, Katrina Lychkoff!"

Katrina waved her arms as she was announced and skated to the middle of the ice.

She heard the usual screams of the excited spectators and the usual boos from the crazy fangirl extremists that were Yuri's angels. But a new sound was heard that she never heard before.

"Davai Katya!"

"You can do it our angel!"

Curiosity did nibble at her for a bit but she shook it off and looked down on the ice, she looked at her hands and her feet were in the ballet fourth position.

Once the piano began to play, Katrina began to skate.

"She will be skating to Memory from the musical Cats. The program was choreographed by her aunt Lilia Baranovskaya, former prima ballerina of the Bolshoi ballet. For her senior debut, Katrina chose the very song her father Ivan Lychkoff used in his own free skate in the 2006 European Championship."

X

The spiral sequence was loosely based off the ballet Katrina took.

From the Arabesque spiral to the Biellmann spiral.

Spirals were one of the girl's weakest points in her skating career but under the wing of her aunt, they were now improved and stronger.

She did a clean triple axel which earned a loud applause.

Elaine Paige's voice echoed as Katrina did her three-jump combination. Triple toe loop, a single loop and a triple salchow.

A rather unusual jump combination but it worked and she made sure her arm was raised for the points.

Katrina skated around until she did the Ina Bauer. It was perfect this time!

And then her second jump combination came, a Triple Lutz-Triple Toe, her arm was raised in both jumps as well. Jumps like that were very much impossible for female figure skaters.

X

"They don't call Katrina the Jumping Bean for nothing!"

Yakov could not help but smirked when the crowed went crazy, it was no surprise that his niece could do difficult jumps. Some of them were jumps that female figure skater have not yet attempted yet.

_'And this is the same little girl who was told that she would never be a skater.'_

X

The step sequence came, Grizabella was imploring to the Jellicle cats for forgiveness. Katrina danced around with a lightness in her step and she waved her arms slowly.

Elaine Paige's voice and Katrina's skating, it was a beautiful mixture.

In her a step sequence, she did the hydroblade, Jemima's soft and beautiful voice encouraged the elderly cat to stand up. Katrina continued the step sequence until Elaine stood up and belted out the famous part of the song.

Her final was the jump that made her famous, the quadruple salchow.

Despite being tired, she landed it perfectly and cleanly.

_'So tired…'_

The song was ending and she did a combination spin.

And Grizabella ends her song as Katrina ended her spins.

**_"Look, a new day has begun."_ **

Katrina reached up to the sky with longing arms, a wanting expression on her face.

X

The crowd went wild!

"Amazing! A breath-taking performance by Katrina Lychkoff!"

Said skater dropped to her knees as exhaustion kicked in but that did not stop her from smiling. Katrina pushed her body to the limits but hearing the crowd cheer was worth every tired muscle she was feeling right now. Like her father, Katrina wanted to entertain the world and help them smile. The ecstatic cheers and whistles from the crowd proved that she did it and it filled her with a happiness she thought that she would never feel again. A brown teddy bear with a little crown on its head landed on Katrina's lap, a red rose was taped to its little paw.

_'I don't care about the scores!'_

With a laugh, Katrina got up and got off the ice. Holding the bear in her arms.

X

Katrina's score was 133.62, making her final score 198.97

She was now in first place!

Yakov and Lilia were pleased that she was ahead of the other girls.

Yuri wrapped his arm around Katrina and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, she smiled and blushed.

"Told you," He whispered in her ear.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katrina asked, hugging the brown bear in her arms.

He gave her a soft squeeze, "I said you could do it and you did."

The girl's blush deepened and nuzzled against her boyfriend.

X

Victor cried in happiness when he saw the final score.

"My Katya! She was so beautiful! Did you see that Yuuri?"

Yuuri chuckled and watched the cute moment between Yurio and Katrina. He was glad to see the obvious affection the boy had for the girl and knew that it was real affection and not just an act.

"I did, she was great. I just hope she doesn't overdue it."

Katrina waved at the camera with a big smile on her face.

X

The rest of the ladies free skate was a blur but Katrina was alert enough to see Sara perform. Her song choice was **Celtic Woman: The Sky and The Dawn And The Sun,** Katrina wondered if Sara was in a Celtic mood or something because she never once heard her friend listening to it.

But it was a great performance and it earned her the score of 131.79 points.

Now even though it was two points below Katrina's score, it was totaled with the score she made the day before.

Making her overall score 202.52, she was in first place.

Katrina was now officially in second place.

X

After the Ladies free skate was the ice dance division and then the pairs.

But right now, Yuri who would normally be preparing during those events was seen sleeping against the wall of the waiting area. Katrina was also sleeping, using his lap as a pillow with her jacket acting as a blanket. His right hand was resting in her unbound hair while his left was on her arm.

One of the camera men who was filming Skate Canada saw and decided to get a few seconds of the pair on film.

The Russian Fairy and the Jumping Bean taking a nap together was too cute to pass up. That and people got to see what a relaxed Yuri Plisetsky looked like.

"Looks like someone is taking a little break," One of the news reporters said with a chuckle, "Russian skater Yuri Plisetsky is going to need all of his energy today of he wants to beat skater Jean Jacques Leroy."

His fellow reporter could not help but chuckle as well.

They also talked about Katrina and about her performance.

"It's hard to believe that many coaches in her home country actually rejected her," One said, "I guess having an uncle who is a world class figure skating coach has its perks. Good job Mr. Feltsman."

X

"I don't know why you're upset Yura, I think you look cute."

Katrina, wearing her jacket over her costume was looking at her phone while she was eating a submarine sandwich. The clip of the two sleeping went a bit viral and Yuri was not happy about it.

"I look like an idiot!" He exclaimed as he stretched.

Yuri and Katrina woke up just as the ice dance competition started when Lilia came to them with lunch, he ate his half of the meal and ran to change into his costume.

He found out of the clip when he came back.

"So we fell asleep, what's wrong with that?" Katrina asked as she put the phone away.

Yuri glared at her with an embarrassed blush on his face, "Do I really look like an idiot when I sleep?"

"You mean relaxed?"

A funny little sound almost escaped from Yuri's throat and he began to stretch again. he was used to people seeing him with a serious expression that it made him feel embarrassed whenever someone saw him sleep because that was when his guard was down.

Katrina smiled and kissed her prideful boyfriend on the cheek which only made him blush even more.

"Oh Yura," she giggled, "You're such a kitten."

"I'm a tiger!"

A smirk spread on her lips, "Prove it."

If that was Katrina's way of encouragement, it worked and Yuuri began to take his stretching seriously.

X

The Men's Single Free skate has begun!

While it was a competition for the worlds tops twelve skaters, it was obvious that it was a showdown between Jean-Jacques Leroy of Canada and Russia's Yuri Plisetsky.

Emil was first and performed to a song from a scifi movie.

"I don't think he's human," Yuri said to himself as prepared his skates.

JJ was amused at the Czech man's performance but knew he could top it, he also looked at the youngest competitor who was sitting far away from the other skaters since he was not very sociable. But he had to be if he could get a loving girlfriend the Canadian thought to himself.

With confidence in his steps, JJ approached Yuri.

Let's just say it was not a pleasant conversation. Let's leave it at that.

X

It was Yuri's turn finally.

He just watched JJ finish his performance with the score of 190.33, putting him in first place.

A small growl escaped from his teeth as he stood on the ice, he wore his free skate costume. The black full body spandex suit with patches of black mesh and red flames adorning it. The very costume his girlfriend lovingly called a court jesters outfit.

He listened as his two coaches gave him words of wisdom before his name was announced.

"And the last skater, representing Russia! It's Yuri Plisetsky!"

Yuri skated to the middle of the rink as Katrina gave him a thumbs up.

X

Yuri took in a deep breath as he waited for his song to play.

Once it, he began to skate. Staring with a step sequence that improved thanks to the ballet he took.

"He will be skating to Allegro appassionato in B minor, a program also choreographed by Lilia Baranovskaya. For his senior debut, they have chosen a piece well known for its difficulty and intensity. This is also his where he has been allowed to attempt quads, here comes the first of the two…"

With no surprise to anybody, he nailed it.

The crowd applauded it was not every day you would see a fifteen-year-old land quads just as it was not every day they would see a fifteen-year-old girl land a quad.

A triple axel, a single loop and a triple salchow.

X

' _Go Yura!'_ Katrina yelled in her head she watched him skate.

Those long weeks of ballet and practice were paying off wonderfully.

Although… she did blush because the costume left very little to the imagination. This was the first time Katrina saw the finished version and if it was supposed to make girls scream and blush, it was working.

 _'He does look sexy,'_ She agreed to herself.

X

Yuri began his next step sequence.

Around this time, he would get tired but he refused to let it get to him.

Yuri performed a triple lutz, perfect landing and after a quick spiral he did a quad toe loop. Now was the choreographic sequence, Yuri was determined to win this. Not just for him but for Katrina, she told him to beat JJ and that was what he was going to do.

A triple salchow and a triple toe loop, as always it was a perfect height on each of them.

And then he did another triple followed by a double toe loop.

And the Yuri ended his program with a spin combination, a lunge and then he struck a presenting pose.

X

"With all eyes on him, Yuri Plisetsky of Russia age fifteen has completed an excellent free skate!"

Yuri smirked in victory and pumped his fist, he didn't feel tired at all. He was proud of himself, he showed the world that he was the best skater in all the world!

Stuffed cats were thrown at him as always and he once again saw that someone threw a couples plushie.

He thought nothing of as he picked it up and got off the ice where Yakov, Lilia and Katrina were waiting for him at the kiss and cry.

This time Katrina was sitting next to him holding his hand as they waited for the final score. This score was to determine of Yuri would win the gold or not.

Yakov just patted Yuri on the head as a way of saying that he did a good job.

A proud smile was on the boy's face as a result.

The final score was in.

The two teens held their breaths…

186.29

Katrina gulped.

Yakov and Lilia accepted it.

But Yuri…. It was a good thing he was told that public meltdowns were childish because he was tempted to yell. And it was a sweet temptation. Sweet temptation indeed.

The total of Yuri's score was now 267.1, he was officially in second place.

X

JJ won the gold and Emil won the bronze, they each had big and bright smiles on their faces.

Yuri Plisetsky won the silver medal from Skate Canada. During the Victory Ceremonies, he refused to smile at the podium. Instead he just gave off his serious face as he received the medal and flowers and when it was time to hold his country's flag, he looked down with a disappointed look on his face.

A total opposite of Katrina Lychkoff, she had won the silver medal in the Ladies Division. Standing next to her friend, the winner of the Gold Sara Crispino, the young Russian girl had a bright smile as she held up her medal in pride. She still had that smile when it was time to hold her country's flag for the final photo.

And to comfort her boyfriend, Katrina waited until they were out of sight and gave his silver medal a kiss. Silently reminding that he still won a medal.

X

"You did great котенок!" Dimitri's voice rang out in pride on the phone as Yuri sat in the waiting area of the hotel, he was wearing a tiger stripped sweater, black jeans and black boots.

His father had called him just as they returned from the stadium and the boy decided to answer.

Yuri sighed and curled up on the couch, "I only won the silver dad."

His father chuckled, "You just started, it happens. Victor didn't win gold the first time."

A grumble escaped from the skater throat, "Yeah…. So you saw the whole thing?"

"Of course! You honestly think I would miss my котята senior debut?!"

Yuri let a small smile stretch on his face, he forgot that even though he could not see them in person, his father would watch them on TV regardless of what time it was in whatever country he was in.

"And besides, you have plenty of time until Moscow to tune up your programs… and…. Well."

"Dad?"

"Okay, I'm not making any promises but there's a possibility that… well… I might be in Moscow by the time the Rostelecom cup starts."

At first, Yuri looked at his phone to make sure he had a good signal and then he out it back to his ear.

"Say that again?"

"I might be in Moscow for the Rostelecom cup."

Yuri's jaw dropped and he sat up, "Really?!"

Dimitri chuckled again, "Hopefully but like I said I'm not making any promises."

The small excitement he was feeling about seeing his dad again slowly fizzled. Yuri knew that the chances were slim but at least there was that possibility.

"I understand dad," He said with a small and sad smile, "Listen I have to go now, I need to get ready for my exhibition tomorrow."

"Alright Yurachka," His father said in a soft voice, "Be good, listen to your coaches and don't overdo it with your training. I know you young man."

"I will dad, bye."

"Bye. Tell Katrina I said hi"

And with that the 45-minute phone call ended and Yuri decided to go back to his room, he walked passed the bar and saw that Yakov and Lilia were having a drink together.

'I thought they were divorced.'

X

"Hey Yura!" Katrina piped as she saw that her boyfriend finally arrived in their room.

She was wearing the sweats she was wearing that morning and her hair was down, it was now curled from being in the bun.

In her hand was a slice of pizza.

"Aunt Lilia said that I can order anything I wanted as a reward for both of us, so I ordered a big pizza!"

On the small table near the tv was a large pizza box and inside was a cheese pizza.

"Eat up, you deserve it."

Yuri thought about it for a moment and walked to the food, it was still warm which made him glad he didn't keep her waiting. He took a big slice and sat on the bed with Katrina who leaned against him.

"You missed momma, she says hi by the way."

"Sorry, I was talking to my dad. He says hi too."

A soft sigh escaped from the girl's lips after she finished her slice. She got up to get another one only for Yuri to grab ahold of her hand.

She turned her head to him, "Yura?"

He said nothing as he put the half-eaten slice he had on the nightstand, Yuri pulled Katrina to him until she was straddling his waist. She blushed a beautiful crimson as her boyfriend cupped her face and traced her lips with his thumb.

Saying nothing, Yuri brought Katrina down for a kiss. He could taste the garlic from the crust bt he didn't care, he just wanted his angel.

Yuri's hands traveled from Katrina's face and down to her waist as the kissing slowly intensified. This time it was Katrina who poke his lips with her tongue.

"Mm," He moaned softly, gladly giving her entry.

Soon the girl's hands were in his hair, tugging and gently scratching his scalp.

While the kissing was very pleasurable, they knew that they had to stop before things got out of hand so with great reluctance on both parties, they pulled away and Yuri moved Katrina to where she was by his side again and had an arm around her shoulders.

"So…" Yuri asked, his face still flushed, "Did you pick your exhibition song?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, trivia time!
> 
> K's score was based off of Elizaveta Tuktamysheva of Russia who scored that in 2015 Skate Canada.
> 
> Yurio's score was based off of Yuzuru Hanyu of Japan who also scored that in 2015 Skate Canada.
> 
> And JJ's score is based off of Patrick Chen of Canada also scored in 2015 Skate Canada.
> 
> Like I said before, some of the scores will be based of the score of actual figure skaters. So please don't be mad.
> 
> The next chapter is all about the exhibition but it will be short because I'm lazy and I want to focus on Moscow and Barcelona. But while the next chapter will be about the exhibition, it was will chronicle what the two have been doing in-between Canada and Moscow. But it's mostly a quick chapter.
> 
> See ya!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Guess what?! this is done!
> 
> Like I said in the last chapter, this is going to be short because I'm going to focus on Moscow and Barcelona. This is mainly a little time line of sorts (IDK because I just wrote down what was in my mind.
> 
> In this one, you'll learn a bit about Ivan.

For her exhibition, silver medalist Katrina Lychkoff of Russia skated to “Master of Tides” by world famous violinist Lindsey Stirling.

For the occasion, she wore a white off shoulder blouse, a black corset with straps and a dark red ruffle skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and her bangs were clipped back to reveal her ears. She wore gold hoop earrings and the black stud on her cartilage was replaced with a diamond stud. She had on natural makeup on and red lipstick.

Her performance included her many jumps along with artistic choreography where she used her flexibility to her advantage. And because it was a show with no rules, she performed a backflip. Something Katrina would never do in a competition. She ended it with a wink aimed at her blushing boyfriend.

Yuri Plisetsky, the winner of the silver for the mens, refused to be provoked by his very bendy girlfriend.

His exhibition song was “In the Hall of the Mountain King” by Edvard Grieg.

He wore a red and black shirt that looked like something a prince would wear, black gloves and black pants, his hair was down but it was swept back to reveal the black stud earrings he wore.

An appearance that was greatly accepted by his fans.

Yuri’s performance was powerful, his choreograph was graceful and he also showed off his flexibility. And near the end after the usual spin combination, Yuri turned his head towards where Katrina was standing, smirked and aimed a kiss at her direction with a wink.

Poor Katrina all but fainted.        

They all went back to Russia that very day.

It was the nine-pm flight and Lilia along with her two students flew back in first class while Yakov kept his coach seat.

Yuri loved it because he and Katrina had their own space, the seats had recliners, the food was amazing, they had their own pillows and blankets. Best of all, there were no screaming kids at his ear.

He enjoyed the free movies that came with first class but what he liked the most was the fact that he would snuggle against Katrina whenever he wanted.

He made a mental note to thank Lilia for the comfortable flight home.

A smirk appeared on Lilia’s face when they landed in St. Petersburg and saw that Yakov looked like he had gone to hell and back.

**November 3 rd**

Ivan would have been forty-two years old.

Katrina did not go to practice that day.

Instead she attended a memorial service at the church her father used to attend before moving to Moscow. Her mother wanted to attend but sadly the cancer started acting up again and she was admitted to the hospital, Aleksander could not attend either but he went to a service in Moscow. Katrina was the only family member who attended this one since Ivan’s parents were long gone and he had no siblings or any other living relatives. However, he had many friends and they attended to pay their respects for the man. His former coach even showed up, he was always nice to the family and maintained contact with them after Ivan’s death.

Ivan was a devout orthodox Christian but he was more open minded compared to those in the church.

It can be assumed that it was because of his profession as a skater that introduced to wonderful people who were very different compared to his strict and traditional upbringing. It was either that or maybe because Ivan was the person who hated cherry picking.

The service was beautiful and the priest said a very sweet prayer to end the service. Later she found herself in the refectory eating koliva all the while listening to old stories from her father’s friends.

She loved those stories very much.

When it was over, she went back to Lilia’s house where she saw her aunt and uncle putting a lit candle in front of a picture of Ivan. It was a sweet gesture even though they were not very religious people but it didn’t matter to her.

Katrina gave her greetings and went to her room to relax and look at her social media accounts. She started using them more because of the grand prix but mostly to see the pictures her rink mates and friends posted. Today there were mainly pictures of her father along with the usual ‘RIP’ texts.

Each and every one of them were very sweet especially the one Victor posted about how Ivan was the one who went away too soon.

Katrina missed her papa desperately.

It was sad because not once in her skating career did not he see her skate solo. True, he did see her skate when she was a pair skater but when it came to the ones she did solo he never once got the chance too.

But sitting around crying over it was not going to bring him back.

The young girl knew that and she accepted it.

_‘I’ll make you proud papa. I will.’_

**November 6 th **

Today was the cup of china.

Yuri and Katrina were in the break room of the rink to watch the event. Katrina was the most excited of the two and it was NOT because her rink mate Georgi was there to compete.

It was because her favorite skater and friend Yuuri Katsuki was there to compete!

And the was the main reason why she didn’t go with Yakov to China. In his own words…

_“Why can’t I go to china with you?!”_

_Yakov rolled his eyes and yelled at his very mad niece, “Because you’ll run off to find that Japanese Yuri! You’re staying here and that’s final!”_

And that was what found her sitting next to her boyfriend Yuri, both were tired from the long hours of practice and they were enjoying the competition so far.

“Yuri! Katrina!” Mila’s voice sang towards them, “Your pal is up come and watch with us.”

The older skater was sitting next to another rink mate but she was a pair skater from another coach.

Yuri with his left elbow on the table and leaning against his hand refused, “I’m fine, I can see from here.”

Katrina was sitting next to him with her knees tucked under her chin also refused but she was polite about it, “I’m okay Mila, thank you.”

As they watched it was clear that the youngest of the four was going to have fun moment. Yuri was feeling that jealousy that broke part their relationship in the first place but he immediately shot it down.

Katrina could admire anyone she wanted as long as it wasn’t romantic.

“Oh my gosh! They interlaced their fingers!”

“Gross…”

Yuuri began his performance with his hands moving over his body suggestively and with the signature smirk and sigh.

Katrina sighed breathlessly and turned into a puddle of goo which made Yuri growl since this was not the first time the Japanese man made the Russian girl swoon.

He just watched as the older man began to skate, he’ll admit he’s gotten a little bit better since the Hot Springs on ice.

“Um… Yura? Your straw is out of the box,” He heard Katrina tell him but he was too distracted by the skater on TV.

Just like the last time, Yuuri was going to add his jumps in the second half of the program to up the difficulty and boost the score. Good strategy but not an easy one.

Katrina bit her thumb nail as she watched him prepare for the jumps, she wondered if Yuuri was going to do what he did in the block championship.

From a spread eagle into a triple axel, he nailed it! And to the surprise of the commentators, the audience, he did the arm raise.

Yuri spat out his juice and Katrina smiled and clapped.

“He did it!”

“When did he learn that?!”

And to everyone’s surprise, Yuuri did it again with his other jumps.

“Wow,” Katrina said with deep astonishment, “He keeps this up then he’s really going to raise the level high in difficulty.”

Her boyfriend just huffed and watched as the piggy finished his performance.

Later one they witnessed Yuuri getting the SP score of 106.84.

X

When it was time for Georgi to perform, the two were not interested. Even when Mila told them that it was time.

“Whatever,” They both muttered.

Normally they would watch Georgi skate but after weeks of seeing his cry, moan and being melodramatic about his theme they had enough. That and the makeup was an eyesore.

Mila and her friend were laughing about it while made both teens look.

They cringed seeing the makeup.

“Hey, you know about the ice dancer, right? the one he used to post those kissy photos with?” Mila asked looking through her phone, “Well she broke up with him and started hooking up with some other guy.”

She then looked at the very annoyed couple behind her.

“You’ve heard about that right?”

Katrina barked, “Too much!”

“Leave us out of this hag!” Yuri exclaimed slamming his fist on the table.

Mila could help but chuckle and went to back to watching, “No way, is he crying?”

“Seriously?”

They continued to watch until they sensed something… off.

Yuri responded by holding her girlfriend closer by her waist and pulling her closer.

Mila asked with wariness in her voice, “Am I the only who can almost hear her screams of terror?”

The boy nodded, “да, he’s way to into this performance.”

When Georgi received his score, a thought entered Katrina’s head.

“Um isn’t his ex in the cup of china too?”

Mila confirmed it to be true.

“That sucks,” Yuri mumbled as they both got up and left.

“You’re not going to watch the rest?” Mila asked before they left breakroom.

Yuri said nothing but Katrina answered.

“Our break is over; Aunt Lilia is bit stricter than Uncle Yakov.”

Mila smiled, “alright then.”

 _‘That and Yuuri is in first place!’_ Katrina thought with a giddy pep in her step.

**November 7 th**

There were very few rules Yuri Plisetsky obeyed.

He knew that he was to never hit a lady but unless she’s being violent towards him, then he has the right to defend himself. But other than that, striking a lady was bad.

Always listen to grandpa. Do not disrespect him unless you want your butt whooped.

And when it came to the rules concerning his relationship with his coach’s niece, he had to listen to them.

He was forbidden to touch Katrina’s legs and bottom unless they were pairing again but since they weren’t, touching those were off limits.

Yuri Plisetsky was to never, NEVER take Katrina to the boy’s locker room.

And! He was to never act in a lewd manner towards her.

But those three rules were broken.

Yuri pinned Katrina against the wall of the of the boy’s locker room, kissing her with a passion they both never felt before. Her legs were wrapped around his waist while he kept her in place with his hands on her bottom.

They haven’t been out as a couple since the grand prix started and it was overwhelming them.

Yuri and Katrina broke the kiss briefly and immediately started again. her hands were in his hair again, gripping them with a force that was not painful but very pleasurable.

“Yura…” she panted softly.

It made him want her more, “Katya…”

They kissed again until Yuri stopped himself from moving his hips. He knew that if he did it would have led to something serious.

“Alright…” He panted out, “Let’s stop here.”

Katrina nodded breathlessly and set her feet on the tile floor, “Aunt Lilia is going to kill us.”

Not if she catches us first,” the boy said as he went to fix his messy hair. It was a good thing that his locker was nearby.

As Katrina was busy fixing her skirt she heard Yuri mumble.

“Oops. Forgot to watch the free skate.”

“What?!” A horrified squeak came from her throat as she was told the bad news.

“Don’t worry,” Yuri assured, “It was only Georgi’s free skate.”

Immediately the fear dissipated.

“Oh okay.”

Once Yuri threw on his grey blue sweater, they snuck out of the boys locker room and made a direct bee line towards the break room. Katrina was really worried about Yuuri because from what she saw in news clips before being kissed, he looked very nervous. He was never one to beat before and must have felt tremendous amount of pressure from all of it.

_‘He can do it, I know he can!’_

When they got the room, Mila and her friend were already there and Yuuri was about to start. They didn’t say anything as the man began to skate.

‘Did he get any sleep last night?’ She wondered.

Yuuri looked tired and his eyes were red but surprisingly, he was able to do his jumps in the beginning well.

The song was beautiful and the costume he was wearing simply amazing. If Katrina remembered correctly, Yuuri’s theme was love and he spoke about how it changed him.

_‘How close did those two get?’_

Yuuri landed his triple loop jump and some elements before doing another jump.

Katrina flinched when he touched the ice after doing the triple axel.

‘Don’t panic Yuuri,’ she sat down as Yuri placed two bowls of borsht on the table for them.

Up next was the triple axel, single loop and triple salchow combination, he over rotated. Yuuri then did another combination, a triple lutz – triple toe loop combination.

Yuri lifted a pale brow, ‘Does he even get tired?’

It was now time for the step sequence, Yuuri Katsuki was famous for those because of the way he incorporated his dance to the music. Everyone watching it was enthralled by the man’s skating even Yuri found himself paying little attention to his soup just to watch.

The last jump of the program was a quad toe loop.

But when Yuuri jumped it was not a toe loop at all. It was quadruple flip! He fell but there were enough rotations to make it count. The arm raise helped him gain those difficulty points as well.

Both Yuri and Katrina were speechless when they witnessed Victor’s signature move being performed by Yuuri. But Victor never performed a jump near the ending of his program.

 _‘He really is the one to beat!’_ Katrina thought with a smile

Yuuri ended his routine and looked around for Victor, he was seen at the kiss and cry. When he got there, victor lunged towards him.

_‘What is he doing?’_

_‘Victor you wouldn’t!’_

And that was when it happened.

Victor Nikiforov, a living legend in figure skating, five consecutive winner of the World Championships, five straight Grand Prix Finals, and numerous European championships had just kissed Japanese figure skater Yuuri Katsuki.

On live tv!

Katrina blushed seeing such an act but then she smiled once she saw the way they looked at each other. There was so much love and warmth that it made her happy that her dear friend Victor finally found someone.

She didn’t know what Yuri was thinking but she didn’t care.

Even though it was a surprising performance, Yuuri only won the silver while his friend and former roommate Phichit won the gold and Christoph Giacometti won bronze.

Victor later claimed that now since Yuuri has the quad flip in his roster, he was sure that he will win in the Rostelecom Cup.

“I look forward to returning to Russia!” he said.

Mila turned her head with a playful smirk, “Hear that Yuri?”

Yuri broke the plastic spoon in his hand and growled, “In Moscow, I’ll make you into borscht! Little piggy bastard!”

Katrina rolled her eyes and cleaned up the mess the other half of the spoon made when it fell into the soup.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! As you can see clearly, Katrina ships them! She ships them hard!
> 
> And you saw that Yuri and Katrina are taking risks when it come to kissing. Don't worry! They won't do anything 'adult' I promise!
> 
> The next one will be about the Rostelecom Cup!
> 
> You will find out more about Katrina's family and her difficult relationship with her stepfather.
> 
> Will Yuri's father make it in time?
> 
> Olga is fighting for her life!
> 
> Victor and Yuuri will be there being cute as ever.
> 
> Makkachin gave in to his canine desires!
> 
> And what exactly did Lilia do to that fangirl?
> 
> You'll find out soon in the next chapter!
> 
> Good night everybody!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everybody!
> 
> Guess what?! They are in Moscow now!
> 
> You will get introduced to Aleksander and Nikolas!
> 
> Enjoy!

Unlike the flight from Russia to Canada the flight from St. Petersburg to Moscow was only an hour and twenty-five minutes. Katrina wanted to take the train but it was shot down almost immediately.

Yakov hated trains.

Yuri did not want to deal with a bumpy train.

And Lilia just wanted to get to Moscow as soon as possible.

This travel was a bit different from the last time, Mila was there this time to compete for the ladies division as well. She already competed in skate American and won the silver, she needed to fourth or higher in the Rostelecom cup to qualify for the final.

Yuri was ready to compete in his home city, he was going to beat Yuuri Katsuki and JJ. Show them who the real skater was! That and he was excited that he was finally going to see his grandpa again after a long time. And to add to the excitement there was a slight possibility that his father was going to be there. Even though he was told to not get his hopes up, he couldn't help it.

Katrina was also ready! She found out through eavesdropping on Yakov's phone conversations that the coaches who rejected her were going to be there with their students because of the opening ceremony. The thought of seeing their faces after seeing her skate would be the ultimate payback!

They landed at Sheremetyevo International Airport.

It was a relaxing flight for once, a smooth route and no screaming children.

They all got their luggage and began to walk towards the doors that lead to outside.

Yuri cringed when he heard the high-pitched screams of his fanclub.

"Yurachka! He's here!"

"Take a picture with me!"

And then he heard the screams of boys and girls mixed together.

"Katya!"

"She's here!"

"Please sign my poster!'

 _'Right… Katya's Warriors…'_ He thought to himself.

It was during Skate Canada when he found out that Katrina had her own fan group, Katrina's didn't even know she had one until after her free skate.

'Katy's Warriors', a group of young fans dedicated to the female Russian skater. The group was formed just after the Hot Springs on Ice and it slowly grew until it had fans from all over the world. They called themselves warriors but their theme was angels, Yuri guessed that they called themselves warriors because they were dedicated to protecting Katrina against his extremist fangirls.

And apparently, they 'shipped' him and Katrina. Whatever that means.

But none of that mattered right now.

Throwing his black hood over his eyes, Yuri crouched down and mumbled to Mila who was walking by him.

"Mila, watch my luggage."

By the time the redhead turned her head, Yuri was gone.

"Huh?" she turned her, "hey coach Yakov! Yuri ran off somewhere."

For once, the old man didn't seem upset.

"да, he has family here in Moscow. They're picking him up," He explained casually.

And that was when Mila noticed that Katrina up and left as well.

"Umm…"

Lilia answered her unsaid question, "Her stepfather is picking her up."

X

Yuri hoisted his backpack as he looked around outside the airport, a beep from a car got his attention.

He recognized that teal 965А Zaporozhets anywhere.

A tall elderly man with two-toned grey and black hair with a matching moustache, a flat beret and a large jacket cover his sweater.

Yuri took in a breath when he saw his grandfather.

Nikolai Plisetsky looked around briefly and smiled when he spotted his grandson.

"Yuri!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Yuri ran across the street and jumped right into his grandpa's arms.

"Grandpa!"

Seconds later a sickening crack was heard and poor Nikolai fell to the ground.

Panicking, Yuri knelt and apologized to his fallen grandpa.

"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I forgot about your bad back!"

X

Katrina walked outside and looked around for her ride. The revving of an engine got her attention and a very fancy sports car drove up in front of her. The driver's door opened and a tall man in his mid-forties stepped out. He had black hair that was slicked back but it did not look greasy, sharp blue eyes with a green tin in them, he was clean shaven and he wore a black trench coat over a suit.

It was Nikolas Volkov.

A childhood friend of Ivan, a very successful businessman and the stepfather of Katrina and Aleksander Lychkoff.

"Katrina," He said casually as if it had not been a year since she ran away.

The feeling was mutual for Katrina, "Nikos."

The man said nothing as he walked to her and place gloved hand on her head and gently ruffled her hair.

"Let's go, Alek just finished his training."

The thought of seeing her brother again made her happy.

"Alright."

And with that she got in the car, her backpack sitting on her lap.

X

"I brought my pirozhki for you," Nikolai said with a bit of a sing song voice as he gave Yuri a paper bag full of his famous baked goods, "Eat."

Yuri gladly did and took a big bite out one, meat and mushrooms, his favorite. They were driving back to Nikolai's place with the cars radio playing classical music in the background.

"Hey Grandpa," his mouth was full, "Ever tried a pork cutlet bowl?"

"What's that?"

"something I had when I was in Japan," Yuri explained after swallowing the bit he was chewing on, "They're really good."

Just the, his grandfather looked annoyed.

"So, my pirozhkis aren't good enough for you now."

The boy panicked, "No, sorry! That's not what I meant!"

Then the music was interrupted with a news bulletin.

"Russia's national hero Victor Nikiforov has returned home for the figure skating grand prix series. This year, he will be coaching rather than competing."

Yuri took another big bite out of his pirozhki, he was ready to shoe that idiot and the pig who the real skating champion was!

But then he remembered something. Something very important.

"Hey… is dad here?"

The boy didn't need a verbal confirmation, the sad look on his grandfather's face was enough.

"Sorry Yurachka, he was called in a few days ago."

Yuri sighed softly, his dad did say that he wasn't making any promises when he told him.

"It's ok grandpa… I understand."

But it did not stop the childhood hurt he was feeling in his heart.

"That reminds me, we have to go somewhere before I take you to the hotel."

X

"Here," Nikolas said as he placed a paper bag on Katrina lap.

She looked at it curiously and opened it that was when the smell of pirozhki invaded her nostrils.

"I ran into Nikolai this morning, he knew that you liked his pirozhki so he made you some," The man explained as he drove past the cars.

Katrina smiled a bit and took a big one out, "I'll tell him thank you when I see him."

She bit into it and smiled when she tasted the onion and meat, her favorite.

"How was japan?"

"hm?"

"You never talked about Japan after coming home so I want to know."

Taking another bite and swallowing after chewing, Katrina explained, "what's there to say? It was fun, I got to stay at a very nice inn, ate some good food and I got to enjoy the open-air bath."

Nikolas stepped on the breaks abruptly, scaring the girl and making other drivers mad.

"You what in a what?!"

"Nikos…?"

This was not the first time her stepfather had these outbursts.

"taking a bath?! With strangers?!"

Katrina was tempted to kick the man but she didn't, "That's how I took my bath. It was a traditional inn and that means traditional hot springs."

She bit into her pirozhki and huffed.

"And don't worry your greasy little head, I was always alone during those baths. And the boys and girls were separated."

Nikolas growled and began to drive again, "It's not greasy."

"If your hair is shiny, its greasy."

X

Now everyone knew about Katrina Lychkoff, the world-famous figure skater who became the second female to land a quad salchow in a competition.

But no one knew much about her younger brother.

And that was how he liked it.

Nine-year-old Aleksander Lychkoff, a spitting image of his late father. From the bright blonde hair to the way he stood on one leg when he was bored. But instead of inheriting Ivan's deep violet eyes, he inherited the Baranovskaya's dark green eyes.

A hockey player in training, Alex was worlds away from the place of beauty and grace his family resided. Happily living in the shadows of his famous father and equally famous sister. He wasn't a dancer like his aunt and mother, he had no rhythm and would trip on his own two feet if he even tried to do a pas de bourrée.

For him, hockey was the only way you could get him on the ice.

He didn't want to do neck breaking jumps.

He was not flexible

And he absolutely hated those skin-tight costumes the men wore.

His parents knew that and accepted it since it was what Alek wanted.

His dream was to one day join the national hockey team and go to the Olympics. That will be the time he will step out of his family shadows and make both family names famous for not only ballet and figure skating but also hockey.

But right now, he had just finished changing out of his gear when he received a text from his stepfather.

Unlike his sister, Alek had a good relationship with Nikolas. Maybe it was because he was young when his father died and he needed a male role model in his life.

_"I just picked up Katrin from the airport. On our way to get you."_

A big smile grew on the boy's face when he read it.

It had been nearly a year and a few months since he had seen his sister and he was finally going to see her.

Pocketing his phone and grabbing his bag, Alek ran outside of the hockey rink just when he saw Nikolas's car pull up.

X

"Alek!" Katrina quickly unbuckled her seat and jumped out of the car as soon as it parked.

She was excited to finally see her cute little brother again.

She can imagine it now.

Alek in his oversized sweater running to her with a big smile on his face while holding the hockey stick their father gave him.

The last time Katrina saw Alek, he was short enough to where she was tall for once.

But that was quickly changed as soon as the five foot three tall girl was nearly tackled to the ground by her equally tall brother.

"Katya!" Alek's voice was laced with pure excitement as he hugged his sister tight, "I missed you so much!"

Katrina was at a loss for words for a moment until she finally found them, "Alek?!"

The boy nuzzled her face against his crying out tears of happiness.

"Why did you run away?! I missed you so much!"

The girl just smiled and hugged her brother back, it had been so long since she saw him. Alek stopped with the nuzzling and playfully bumped his forehead affectionately on her forehead.

"Cool! We're the same height now, we could be twins!"

Katrina rolled her eyes and pinched his cheeks.

"Same height or not, I'm still older," She said with a smirk.

"Aw!"

Nikolas chuckled and took out his phone and turned on the camera, "alright you two, smile!"

Immediately both siblings stood side by side with their arms around each other and smiled.

X

Yuri's jaw dropped when he saw the picture on Katrina's twitter.

**_Back home in Moscow for the Rostelecom cup! My little brother is not so little anymore! #RostelecomCup #BabyBrotherAllGrownUp_ **

"That's Alek?!" He whispered to himself as he looked at the picture.

The last time he saw the boy was a couple of years ago during Ivan's funeral and he was pipsqueak compared to the height he was now.

"He's going to be taller than me soon," Yuri said to himself and then he remembered how much the boy adored his big sister, "And I thought I had to worry about Victor, if I'm careful Alek will eat me for breakfast."

"Yura?"

Yuri's head turned towards the sound of Katrina's voice and he remembered where he was. He was in the hospital waiting room.

"Katya," He said as he stood up.

Katrina wasn't alone, Alek was behind her glaring at the older boy.

"Why are you here? Are you going to make my sister cry again?" He growled.

"Your grandpa drove you here?" Katrina asked her boyfriend as she walked to him.

Yuri nodded, "Yeah. He's been coming here for a while and said that I should be here."

They both ignored Aleksander's outraged remarks as they spoke.

The girl smiled softly and held his hand as they both followed Nikolas down the halls. Aleksander was following behind them still glaring at Yuri.

"Oi Plisetsky," He growled, "If you make my big sister cry again, I'll break your legs!'

But his threat fell on deaf ears.

"By the way, Tell your grandpa thanks for the pirozhki."

"I will."

Poor Aleksander cried a river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about olga and GEUSS who is going to be in it? Hint: He's tall and a bit extra.
> 
> For nikolas, try to imagine Tom Hiddleston
> 
> Good night everybody!


	10. The Rostelecom Cup last free day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last free day is here!  
> Forgive the poor grammar, I was battling a bad cold during my typing.  
> Enjoy!!

Every time Katrina would think of her mother, she never thought of the frail and sickly bald woman who was always near deaths door.

Instead she would think of a tall, strong and independent woman with beautiful long black hair who was the boss of the house but the sweetest of mothers in the world.

Olga was the younger sister of Lilia Baranovskaya, a late in life child she was born when Lilia was only eighteen years old.

She possessed the talent of dancing only to quit once she turned fifteen because she did not have the passion her elder sister had. Instead she found her passion writing about what she would see whenever she would watch a performance at the Bolshoi Ballet.

It was that passion that lead to where she was now, minus the cancer.

With a gulp, Katrina held Yuri’s hand as they stood in front of a closed door of a hospital room. Nikolas and Aleksander were already inside but the two skaters stayed behind to mentally prepare themselves.

Katrina was nervous to see her mother again after a long time, she hadn’t seen her mother since her trip to japan and she didn’t know what to say.

 _‘Hey momma! How have you been?’_ She thought and then shook her head, _‘No that won’t work…. How’s the cancer? Okay that was insensitive… Lord give me strength.’_

Both Yuri and Katrina looked at each other and nodded once before the boy reached to open the door.

Once it was opened, they walked in.

Olga was in her hospital bed when she saw them.

What was once the beautiful sports reporter was now a frail woman with gaunt features. Her lovely black hair was long gone because of the radiation, she now wore a handknitted beanie cap over her bald head. Olga lost the color in her cheeks and was as pale as a ghost but in the eyes of her loved ones, she was still the beautiful woman who would turn heads.

A small smile crept onto her face when she saw her little girl.

“Katya.”

Katrina mindlessly took out a bottle of hand sanitizer and squirted a bit of the substance in her hands. After rubbing her hands of it, she approached her mother, Katrina was deeply tempted to throw herself in her mother’s arms but she could not because it would only injure her because she was so frail.

Olga must’ve seen this and opened her arms, “It’s alright Katya, you can hug me. Just be gentle.”

Hearing those words, Katrina leaned forward as soon as she reached the bed. As gently asd she could, she wrapped her arms around her mother.

‘she’s so cold,’ She thought as she felt Olga’s arms wrapped around her.

“My little angel,” Olga whispered softly, “I missed you so much.”

She ran a frail hand over her child’s soft hair and then looked up to smile at Yuri decided to walk to where Nikolas and Aleksander were standing.

“Oh my Yurachka, you grew since last I saw you.”

“Yeah,” Yuri blushed a bit and averted his eyes, “It’s been a while.”

Alek smirked, “You grew? I didn’t notice.”

Yuri reacted by pinching the nine-year old’s cheek and gave a tug.

“Owowowowowowow!” The young boy tried his best to get away but since Yuri was surprisingly stronger, it was a vain attempt, “Let go! Mama!”

“That’s what you get for trying to tease someone older,” Nikolas mumbled with an amused smirk.

“You’re not helping!”

Both mother and daughter nodded.

“You always did that even when you were younger,” Olga said softly.

“Yeah he started acting like towards when Yuri asked me out.”

Still struggling Alek braked, “Only because he is not a good match for you!”

Yuri growled and pulled harder, “Care to repeat that?”

“Let me go you fake fairy!”

Katrina giggled and went back to her mother, “Are you going to watch the Rostelecom cup on tv?”

Olga smiled softly and softly ruffled her daughter’s hair, “That’s my plan Katya. I’m sorry I won’t be able to see it live though.”

The girl just smiled, “It’s okay, your health is way more important.”

Yuri agreed as he let go of Alek and checked his phone, “Yeah the last time you decided to see her skate, you fainted.”

“That was before my diagnoses!” Olga cried out with a red blush on her face, “And you know it!”

“No,” Nikolas said rubbing her chin, “It was after your diagnoses and you wanted to see Katrina skate for that ice show.”

“Oh shut up!”

Yuri chuckled and saw that Yakov sent a text five minutes ago.

_‘Checked you in even thought that YOUR job! Say your hellos and go to the hotel. Bring Katrina!’_

‘What is he? My dad?’ Yuri thought as he pocketed his spine.

He felt bad that he needed to break up the loving mother-daughter reunion but he knew very why they were in Moscow in the first.

“Katya,” He called out softly, “Yakov says that we have to go now.”

Katrina looked at her boyfriend and then her mother.

“Go on Katya, you have a busy day tomorrow,” Olga said with a smile, “I’ll be cheering for you.”

“Thanks momma.”

Giving one last gentle hug, Katrina waved bye to her step-father and brother before leaving the hospital room with Yuri.

“He’s so good to her,” Olga said softly.

“Yeah, calling my sister a whore,” Alek growled while rubbing his sore cheeks, “If that’s him treating her well I hate to see how he mistreats her.”

Nikolas just gave the boy a soft smack in the head, “He said he was sorry young man.”

Alek pouted and went to sit next to his mother.

“Don’t worry momma, I’ll record everything!”

Olga smiled and ruffled her boy’s hair.

X

It was night when Nikolai dropped them off at the Star hotel.

“Thank you Mr. Plisetsky!” Katrina said to the man with a smile, “And thank you for the piroshky!”

Nikolai could not help but smile at the girl, his grandson sure picked a sweet girlfriend, “No problem!”

And with that he drove off and the two walked in the hotel hand in hand. They paid no attention to the small group of reporters in the lobby until a familiar voice caught their ears.

“Right now I see a lot of potential in Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor Nikiforov declared with his famous smile plastered on his face but it looked more relaxed, he had on a pair of shade and he dressed in very casual clothing. In his hand was a small coffee he got from the hotel’s coffee shop.

“I think the focus should be on him during the Rostelecom Cup.”

Yuri gave an annoyed glare at the older man, ‘I’m in too stupid!’

A female reporter spoke up, “You’re well known as a skater who likes a challenge. Wouldn’t you rather face the man of Yuuri’s charisma as a fellow competitor?”

Victor was quiet and Yuri wondered as well since the older man never did talk about what he wanted to do after this season was over.

But then he turned their attention towards the two teenagers, “Hey, its Yurio and Katya.”

They both jumped when the reporters finally noticed them.

“It’s Yuri Plisetsky!”

“It’s Katrina Lychkoff!”

The reporters wanted to interview the sweethearts on ice but they weren’t interested.

“Hi Vitya!”

Katrina waved at her friend happily as he approached them, he smiled at her and wrapped an arm around Yuri’s shoulders with his sunglasses off.

“Have you all had the chance to see the short programs I have put together for these two lovebirds?”

Annoyed, Yuri smoked the hand away and the coffee Victor was holding flew out of his hand.

“You’re not Russia’s Top Skater anymore victor. I’m the star of this event,” He declared at the amused man.

The smile he had was irritating him until Victor pointed to where Katrina was standing.

“What?” Yuri looked and gulped.

The coffee cup had hit Katrina Lychkoff’s face and it splashed all over her.

“Vitya….”

Very calmly, she took out a dry handkerchief out of her dress pocket and ever so slowly dabbed her drenched face.

“It’s a good thing you like lukewarm coffee,” She explained with a smile, it sent chills down Yuri’s spine, “Otherwise, the press would have witnessed the murder of Yuri Plisetsky.”

After making that statement, Katrina turned on her heels and walked away from the stunned reporters, Yuri ran after her crying he was sorry repeatedly.

“Let’s go Yurio,” She fished out her phone, “Uncle Yakov and Aunt Lilia have our room keys.”

She called him Yurio instead of Yura, Katrina was mad and Yuri knew it.

While walking to the elevators, they heard a commotion from a pair of twins they knew very well.

“2,000₽ if it’s about Sara being around Emil again,” Katrina whispered to Yuri.

The boy shook his head, “I’m not making a bet with you Katya, I always lose.”

“Whatever.”

And Katrina was right, Michele Crispino was seen yelling at Korean figure skater Seung Gil Lee. He was twenty-year old man competing in the men’s single division, he was handsome man but his attitude needed to be fixed.

That was when Yuri noticed the Japanese Yuuri sneaking off to an elevator to get away from the drama, He stopped the door just was about to close.

“Why are you sneaking around?”

Yuuri looked surprised and then smiled, “Yurio?”

He then saw that the boy wasn’t alone, “Katrina? Good to you two again.”

The girl blushed and smiled seeing the man as she walked in the elevator. She stood in-between to two males to hopefully avoid any confrontation her boyfriend might start.

It was silent as they were taken to their respective floors but it was Yuuri who broke it when he spoke to Yuri.

“I know both of us can’t win Yurio but I’m sure we’ll both skate well.”

Yuri did not agree, “Nyet! You will suffer a miserable defeat here in Moscow. And you go back home and Victor will stay in Russia.”

Katrina rolled her eyes and elbowed her moody boyfriend, she then turned to Yuuri with a smile. She noticed that the man’s smile was starting to wane.

“Don’t listen to him Yuuri! I know the both of you are going to do your best,” She piped, “Anyway, I saw your performance at the cup of China! You did the arm raise perfectly!”

His smile was still struggling to stay on but Yuuri did his best, “Thanks for the advice on that, you were right about it being difficult. Victor and I saw you guys on Skate Canada, you were both amazing.”

“You saw?” Katrina’s blush brightened and she looked at her feet, “What did you think about my free skate?”

Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle, “Well it was amazing but Victor was worried about your quad being used so late in the program.”

The girl huffed and declared with crossed arms, “I am called The Jumping Bean for a reason Yuuri.”

She was right about that even though she hated that nickname with a passion. It was no secret that Katrina greatly detested being called a bean, it was cute at first because she was only thirteen when the press started calling her that but since this was the senior division she wanted to shed that childish name. So far, she was not even close to getting rid of it so Katrina hoped that performing in Moscow would help.

“Anyway, I know you’ll do your best,” Katrina piped, “I can’t wait to see it!”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Yuri and Katrina’s floor. Without saying anything, the boy grabbed the girls hand and dragged her away.

“See you tomorrow Yuuri! Katrina called out just as the doors closed.

With him gone, she turned to glare at her boyfriend, “Seriously?”

“What?”

“You know I really wish you would stop being an asshole towards him.”

Yuri looked at her with blunt eyes, “I’m sorry Katya but just because you are friendly with your competition doesn’t mean I have to be friendly with mine.”

He reached to touch her face and to his surprise she didn’t slap it away.

“Let’s go, Yakov has our key.”

“He’s letting us share a room again?”

The boy nodded, “Lilia is staying at your old home and he trusts us.”

With their fingers interlace, they walked to Yakov’s room to get their key.

Yakov was not happy that his niece was going to share a room with Yuri but as said earlier, he trusted them to not doing anything indecent. But that didn’t stop him from giving his star pupil a firm warning before he followed Katrina to their room.

“If I see hickey on her neck in the morning. I will drop you, no complaints!” He growled.

Yuri sighed, “Understood.”

 _‘It’s not like we go around having sex or anything,’_ He thought to himself as he walked in his room and closed the door.

It was like their room in Canada except that it was more luxurious and the beds looked more comfortable. And it was missing a certain raven-haired girl who claimed one of the beds by putting her backpack on it.

“Katya?”

He heard the shower in the bathroom running and knew that Katrina was washing the coffee off herself. Yuri wondered if she was going to kill him being a careless with his aim, again. But he was still alive so that meant she kind of forgave him but then again maybe not, she was very unpredictable.

Yuri set his backpack on the unoccupied bed and lied down to rest. He wanted to rest but he was distracted by the sounds of the water splashing.

_‘Splashing on Katya….’_

A red blush appeared on Yuri’s cheeks and he banished those thoughts from his head.

A distraction, he needed a distraction.

Fishing his phone from his pocket he frantically texted his dad.

_‘Made it to Moscow, grandpa said you couldn’t make it.’_

He pressed ‘send’ and he got a message back after a couple of minutes.

_‘Sorry котенок DX! A stupid intern messed up on a very important account, I have to fix it or else.’_

“Figures,” Yuri mumbled to himself as he pressed his phone against his forehead. After a moment, he texted back.

_‘It’s okay dad, you did say that you weren’t making promises to be here. I understand.’_

He understood but he felt that childhood ache in his heart again, the hurt that his dad wasn’t going to see him skate in a competition. Yuri tried to ignore that pain many times but it was too much, all he wanted aside from winning the gold at the final was for his father to see him skate. Sure, Dimitri watches him on live tv whenever it was his turn but it wasn’t the same, he wanted his dad here.

_‘I hate it when you lie котенок. Believe me, I wanted to be there too.’_

“Huh?”

Another message popped on the screen.

_‘Dad told me that you were upset.’_

_‘You do know that he tells me everything when it comes to you right?’_

Yuri chuckled a bit and sent a message back.

_‘I know dad, I’m going to bed. Practice tomorrow.’_

_‘Okay, night Yurachka.’_

_‘Night.’_

When he put his phone away, he looked up to see that Katrina had walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing her grey sweats that were too big on her petite body, her hair was damp from her shower and her cheeks were flushed red from the steam.

“The showers yours Yura,” She said with a smile until she saw his crestfallen face, “What’s wrong?”

Yuri knew that he couldn’t get out of this one, “My dad said he can’t make it.”

Katrina softly gasped and went to her boyfriend, sitting at the edge of the bed she rubbed his head.

“I’m sorry to hear that Yura.”

He just shrugged and turned his head away, “Don’t be, he said that it was a small chance he could make it.”

“Then how come you won’t look at me?”

“I’m tired.”

“Liar.”

Katrina crawled on the bed and straddled Yuri’s waist, she reached for his face and moved to where he was looking at her. Instead of denying it or putting up his front, Yuri cupped Katrina’s face and pulled her down for a soft kiss. It was sweet and tender which was what he wanted right now they pulled back and he wrapped his arms around her waist for a hug.

Their noses touched and Katrina nuzzled Yuri’s neck, “It’s okay to cry Yura.”

He tightened his grip around her gently, “I’m not going to cry.”

“Then why are you shaking?”

“It’s the cold.”

“We’re Russian.”

Yuri said nothing and just held Katrina as close as he can.

_‘Why am I letting this get to me? I used to this...’_

Katrina smiled softly and turned their bodies until they were at their sides with Yuri burying his face in her chest.

“It’s alright Yura, I’m not looking,” She said softly as she ran her fingers through her boyfriend’s soft hair.

Yuri hummed in response and hugged his girlfriend tightly.

He hoped that Katrina will forgive him for staining her sweatshirt with his tears.

X

It was the day before the short skate and the competitors were at the Luzhniki Small Sports Arena for that one last practice run.

Yuri was there alone because Yakov and Lilia told him that they had something important to do and Katrina was enjoying a chat with Mila and Sara off the ice. He heard them talking about boys but he didn’t care, he had to focus.

‘That pig and JJ are here,’ He thought to himself as he prepared for his jump, ‘I’ll show you who the real skater is!’

He performed his quad salchow when the screams of a young boy erupted his concentration.

“No!”

It messed up his landing but he didn’t fall, he skidded to a halt and glared towards the direction the scream was heard.

Yakov was holding his nephew who was kicking and screaming as Lilia was talking to a middle-aged man with dark brown hair.

The boy was wearing training pants, a dark blue fitness shirt and a pair of black skates and Yuri can plainly see that they were not hockey skates.

“I don’t wanna! You can’t make me!” Alek declared as he tried to get away, “Come on Uncle Yakov!”

“Oh? I’m Uncle Yakov now?” The man asked with a sarcastic tone.

“Whatever! But you still can’t make me skate!”

Yuri was confused when he heard that, he skated to Katrina who heard the hold thing.

“What’s going on?”

The girl giggled and whispered, “Uncle Yakov and aunt Lilia convinced Alek’s coach to have him do the opening tomorrow.”

“I’m a hockey player!”

Yuuri skated to them out of curiosity, her knew that Katrina had a younger brother but he didn’t seem to understand why the boy was throwing a tantrum.

 **“Is there something wrong Katrina?”** He asked in English because all he heard was Russian.

With soft chuckle escaping her lips Katrina answered in English, **“My brother, Alek, is being forced to do the opening ceremony. He can skate but he’s not in figure skating, he’s a hockey player.”**

“I don’t know what you just said to that guy! But I will not figure skate!”

**“He’s not happy about it obviously.”**

Yuuri wanted to ask why but Yuri answered in his own way.

**“He hates figure skating and prefers beating people up on the ice.”**

Yuuri tilted his head but went back to practice before Victor could scold him.

“Hey Yuuri! Before you call it quits today, tell me everything about you and Vitya!” Katrina piped with a big smile, secretly entertained at seeing the Japanese man blush comically.

After that, she went to her aunt and uncle as they scolded her brother for his tantrum. He was sitting on the floor with his arms crossed.

“I’m not a figure skater! I’m a hockey player!”

Aleksander braced himself for another round of scolding when he heard his sisters voice.

“Hey Alek?”

“Huh?”

Katrina knelt down to meet his eyes level, “I’m really glad you’re doing the opening. It means a lot for you to step out of you comfort for one day.”

She smiled and Alek was hooked, he stood up and yanked off the guards on his blades. He ran to ice and began to skate, for a boy who was a passionate hockey player in training, Alek was strangely graceful on the ice.

 _‘The things I do for my big sister,’_ He thought as he made a lazy jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, why did I make Yurio cry?  
> Because Katrina is one of the one he can show his true emotions too, he does feel very crushed that his dad wasn't going to make it but he is trying to keep his front up. Katrina is smart to know when he just wants a hug.
> 
> Now Alek is a really good skater, I like to think he does copy what his sister does sometimes when he's not practicing his hockey. And he does come from a family of ballet dancers and figure skaters so it does come naturally to him. But he will stand firm with his choice in ice sport, he's a dedicated hockey player and will only do the opening because he wants to make his big sister happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Normally I would wait for a while but i'm going out of state for a couple of weeks and I will not be able to type as much as I want.
> 
> So please enjoy this semi edited chapter of the Rostelecom Short skate! When I get back, I'll edit it perfectly!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review after you read!

Today was the first day of the Rostelecom Cup!

Taking place in Moscow, top skaters from all over the world are competing for a spot in the Grand Prix Final!

This season was going to be the most intense yet because the senior men and women's division had promising young skaters.

In the men division fighting for the last four spots, Canada's Jean jauqes leroy is the lead contender after winning the gold in his home turf of Skate Canada. Seung gil lee of Korea, a newcomer to the grand prix series he placed second at the NHK Trophy. Michelle Crispino of Italy, here in Moscow with his sister Sara after placing third in the NHK Trophy. Emil Nekola from the Czech Republic who took third at Skate Canada.

Russia's own Yuri Plisetsky who made a brilliant senior debut finishing second in skate Canada. And finally, Japan's Yuuri Katsuki who placed second in the Cup of China.

The Rostelecom cup will also determine whether Thailand's Phichit Chulanont will advance to the final.

I the Women's division fighting for the last three spots, Italy's Sara Crispino was the lead contender after winning the gold in Skate Canada. Russia's own Mila Babicheva who placed second in Skate America. And Moscow native Katrina Lychkoff who placed second in Skate Canada.

But now it is time for the opening ceremony to start off the event!

To the surprise of many of the spectators and officials, Katrina Lychkoff's younger brother was going to perform the opening.

Not much was known about the youngest son of famous figure skater Ivan Lychkoff but if he's anything like his father and sister it was going to be pure gold.

X

"I should have known Aunt Lilia was going to pick the music!" Alek cried out as he wrapped Nikolas's large trench coat over his body.

Katrina sighed and looked over her phone to check out the song, "Are you upset about the song or the costume?"

"… Both."

Yuri took pity on the boy and gave him a soft ruffle on the head, "It's not the end of the world kid."

"Easy for you to say, you're used to wearing embarrassing costumes!"

"And I was nervous the first time," He muttered, "It's not like you're doing this all the time."

The nine years old curled into a ball, "I should have continued my tantrum, my sister has a power over me."

"Heh, she sure does," Yuri said to himself since he himself has been a victim of Katrina's angel smile.

It was the morning of the Rostelecom cup and before any of the big competitions were to start there was matter of the opening ceremony. There were smalls groups performing one by one and Alek was going to be the last one to skate.

He, Katrina and Yuri were sitting near the kiss and cry watching the performances. Alek was wearing the costume his aunt chose for him and he was not happy about it. He was supposed to be a hardcore hockey player and there he was wearing the most ridiculous costume he had ever seen while waiting to perform a graceful routine.

"It's not like you are under any pressure Alek," Katrina said as she put her phone back in her backpack, "You memorized the routine Aunt Lilia made for you in one day."

Alek blushed and looked away, "Yeah… the many talents I inherited from papa."

"Would you feel any better if you talked to Vitya?"

"…. Can I go alone?"

"Sure."

And with that, the boy stood up and walked away from the corner they were sitting in to look for Victor.

"He'll be okay after talking to him, Vitya is good with kids."

Yuri had to agree on that, Victor was good when it came to kids. He had a natural charm with them and it helped entertain the children who would practice at the rink back home.

The group doing their routing for the opening was close to finishing and Aleks turn was coming up.

After the announcer thank the group for their performance, he began to announce Alek's name.

"You may not know this but we will be witnessing two performances by the children of figure skater Ivan Lychkoff!"

Alek ran back to the open part of the wall, all fired and ready to skate.

"I take it that Vitya said something good?" Katrina asked with an amused smirk."

"Yup! He said that this would help me get good publicity for my hockey!"

And with that he took off the skate guards and waited to be announced.

"We all know of Katrina Lychkoff but we don't know about her younger brother, Aleksander Lychkoff!"

Alek took that as his signal and took off the large trench coat to reveal the costume he did not like. It was a black, red and gold toreador costume minus the hat, it reminded Yurio of something he would have worn in his junior days.

"Pray I don't make an idiot of myself," The boy told his sister before he got on the ice.

Katrina said nothing and watched as Alek stood in the middle of the ice.

"Um… why does he still have your stepdads coat?" Yuri asked.

The girl chuckled and whispered softly, "My brother may be a great hockey player but he really missed his calling as a skater. Just watch and be amazed."

X

Alek draped the coat over his right shoulder and got into position.

_'The things I do for my sister.'_

Once the violins began to play, he started to dance.

The song his aunt chose for him to skate to was 'March of the Toreadors'. He remembered watching in awe when his father took him to see the opera _Carmen_ when he was younger. Even though Aleksander was a hardcore hockey player, he was just as cultured as his family and he loved the opera that had this song.

Since Alek had no training for fancy jumps, he used his hockey training for the long strokes and sharp turns. It also helped that he did have some dance training, courtesy of his domineering aunt who insisted that he should at least learn the art.

He then used the black coat like a cape and swung it around the imaginary bull.

_'Bullfighting is bad but it I got to make this work!'_

He then began to kick his legs in the air with a confident smirk on his face.

**_"Hey papa!" five-year old Alek piped next to his father._ **

**_It was intermission at the theater and he was starry eyed seeing the performance of Camren._ **

**_Ivan was smiling when he saw the stars in his little boy's eyes, "Yes Alek?"_ **

**_"I wanna skate to the bullfighting song!"_ **

**_The man was taken back by the boy's declaration since he showed no interest in figure skating before._ **

**_"but what about hockey?" Ivan asked with an amused smile._ **

**_Aleksander sat up and declared, "Hockey is fun but I wanna skate to this!"_ **

**_Ivan's eyes widened in surprise before they grew soft and sweet smile spread across his face._ **

**_"Alright Alek."_ **

**_The sound soft the instruments tuning up mean that the intermission was close to ending._ **

**_"When that day comes, I'll be watching from the kiss and cry."_ **

The song reached its ending and Aleksander finished his dance with his arms open wide and a confident smile on his face.

The crowd went wild in surprised applause, they had no idea that the boy was going to do a show stopping performance like that.

"Give it up for Aleksander Lychkoff ladies and gentlemen!"

Panting from the dance, Alek gave a bow and proceeded to skate to the opening where his sister was waiting.

 _'Did you see papa?'_ He thought to himself as he fought back the tears he wanted to shed, _'I skated to the song. I hope you were watching in heaven.'_

Aleksander ran into the arms of his sister, tears were shed as both siblings remembered that promise their father unfortunately could not keep.

A photographer took a picture just when the boy ran to Katrina's arms.

X

It was now time for the Men's short Skate

Yuri was stretching his legs while Katrina sat next to him watching the performance on TV.

"Seung Gil from Korea is first," He heard her say as she nibbled on her heated pirozhki, it tasted alright but she preferred them when they were fresh from the oven.

"What's with the getup though?" Yuri asked as he crossed his legs.

The costume the Korean man was wearing was loud in color, it reminded him of a feather duster his grandpa would use.

"I know," Katrina mumbled as they watched Seung Gil perform a quadruple loop, "he's the only one who can do that."

Yuri huffed as they watched, he didn't feel any pressure from watching. To him, it was more of a observing thing.

_'Does his expression ever change?'_

"Greed for his theme and he wants to add sex appeal?" Katrina tucked her knees under her chin, "Is that a common thing these days?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders, "Who cares anyway."

Seung Gil fell but he got up immediately and then he did his step sequence.

"The guy has no expression but he is good."

"Do you have to compliment every skater you see Katya?"

Katrina just giggled, "Is that a problem?"

"It's annoying."

"Oh shut up. The score has been posted."

Seung Gil scored 91.83, a new personal best.

Up next was Emil Nekola. He also did a quad loop as well.

"Did you hear that Yuuri?" They heard the voice of JJ as he spoke to Yuuri was within earshot.

But they paid little attention to it since it had nothing to do with them.

Emil scored 82.43.

"Michele is next," Katrina whispered, "Then Yuuri and the you."

Yuri huffed as he took a drink from his water bottle, he knew of the Italians strange obsession with his twin sister.

While it did remind him of Aleksander, he knew that Michele's overprotectiveness was very unhealthy.

 _'I bet that he's thinking of his sister,'_ He thought to himself.

Katrina's jaw dropped when Michele did the triple lutz- triple loop combination, Sara's signature move.

"Yup, its official," Katrina muttered, "He's obsessed."

She then followed Yuri to the back so he could get ready for his performance.

Michele's score was 89.65

X

A cab pulled up the front of the stadium and a man jolted out of the vehicle. He already paid and told the driver to keep the change.

_'I hope I'm not too late!'_

X

Yuri felt like time had stopped when he was informed that his grandfather could not make it. He didn't know why though, he gave him a ticket to one of the best seats and he made sure that the staff knew to take care of him, so why?

"Grandpa," He said to no one, "where are you?"

Katrina looked at him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, watching Yuuri skate was the last thing on her mind.

He said nothing as he excused himself, Yuri wanted to be alone right now. He had time since there was a break in-between skaters and he had a timer to alert him when the piggy was in the middle of hi short skate so he would miss it.

 _'First dad and now grandpa?'_ He found himself near a vending machine, _'It shouldn't bother me, I'm used to it. I'm used to being alone'_

Yuri took his phone out of his jackets pocket and saw that Katrina had sent him a text.

**_'The song is in the middle, I'll be waiting.'_ **

He let small smile stretch on his lips as he pocketed the phone, _'Right, I have Katya.'_

At least Katrina will always be there by his side.

Yuri threw the black hood of his jacket over his head as he walked back, he threw away the emotions he was feeling and began to focus on his battle plan.

He made it to the small hallway that lead to the rink, Yuri could hear the Eros song from outside. Yakov and Lilia were waiting for him and the woman had the curtain open for him, Katrina's wasn't with them but Yuri knew that she was probably watching the Japanese Yuuri skate. He was right, Katrina's back was to him as she watched the performance. Yuri took notice at how the Team Russia jacket was a couple of sizes too big on her petite body, her hair was tied in a lazy ponytail and her thin legs were covered in black leggings.

He made his way to her and held her that wasn't covered by the long sleeve, Katrina looked at him a smiled before turning her attention back to Yuuri.

Yuri ignored Lilia's small lecture as he watched the performance, _'His program had come a long way since Hot Springs on Ice event.'_

Yuuri did his final spin combination and ended his seduction on the ice with a final pose.

Katrina sighed blissfully and placed her head on her boyfriend's shoulder for support, "I know I've seen it live before but damn…."

A tic mark appeared on the boy's head when he realized that the piggy made Katrina swoon, again. As if he didn't have enough on his mind already, his dad and grandpa couldn't make it to the short skate and now his own girlfriend was swooning over an older man.

 _'Damnit,'_ he thought as he pulled the hood back and let Katrina take off his jacket, _'I thought with grandpa here I would be able to skate to Agape perfectly.'_

Once his jacket was off, Yuri walked to the kiss and cry.

Victor was happily cheering for Yuuri when the he noticed the young Russian skater beside him, Yuuri just about got off the ice when he also noticed the boy.

Something about Yuri Plisetsky was different since the last time they saw him. Maybe it was the way he carried himself or the how he stood up straight. Either way, it was different and it surprised both men.

"You're in my way piggy," Yuri said as he walked past them.

X

"Stay calm" Yakov told Yuri, "The crowd expects a lot but don't let them get to you."

The boy gripped his fists as he tried to listen but for some reason he could seem to hear Yakov or Lilia. All he heard was his frantic heartbeat.

Damnit! The nerves were getting to him, her can't let this happen! Not now!

 _'Calm down,'_ Yuri thought to himself, _'Calm down!'_

The cheers from the audience broke him out of his trance and his attention was turned towards Victor and Yuuri as they just saw the score.

Yuuri's SP score was 109.97, a new personal best.

And that was when Victor knelt down, picked up one of Yuuri's feet and kissed the blades.

Yuri got irritated seeing such a disgusting sight.

It was only made worse when the men gave him unwanted encouragement. He growled and gripped the wooden wall tighter, scaring Katrina.

"Yura?"

He said nothing as he lunged himself to the middle of the ice as his name was announced.

"Yura!"

If only the audience could see how the boy was really feeling.

 _'I don't need you idiots cheering me on,'_ Yuri thought as he got into position.

Once the music played, he began his dance.

X

"Yuri plistesky will skating to On Love: Agape, a different arrangement of the music in Katsuki's program with an opposing theme."

Katrina gulped when she saw that Yuri's movements were stiff.

_'He's pissed.'_

She flinched when Yuri fell after the triple axel.

"Oh dear..."

"Don't worry about him, he'll recover no problem," A male voice reassured her.

Looking to her side, her eyes widened in surprise.

"It's you!"

X

_'Damnit! I haven't missed that jump once in the past year!'_

Yuri quickly recovered and continued.

_'It's not fair damnit!'_

Ever since that embarrassing defeat in japan, he poured all his sweat blood and tears into this program. Yuri knew that he lacked experience, he was up against seasoned skaters in this division. Everyone thought it was amazing at how he and his girlfriend were the youngest competitor on the senior division but they didn't know the harsh reality it had. The pressure was more intense and the stress had hit them hard. But they stood strong, they knew the nerves would get to them but they were going to fight back.

Unfortunately, Yuri forgot to hug Katrina to scare away the nerves. He will make up for it later.

He jumped his quad salchow and triple toe loop combination perfectly.

Not bad for someone who started using that combination this season.

His final jump was a quad toe loop, a perfect jump with a clean landing. He then did the step sequence, it was mind blowing that he could recover from the fall.

Yuri started his final combination spin, he just wanted in to end already.

X

The crowd went wild as fellow Russians showered the boy with praise.

Yuri bowed as the usual cat toys and flowers were thrown at him but this time someone, presumably someone from his fan club, threw a pair of cat ears towards his head and they landed on him perfectly.

"Yura!"

"Huh?"

He turned towards the kiss and cry and saw Katrina standing there, she looked oddly happy for some reason.

"Yura! Look!"

She pointed at the man standing by her and Yuri's eyes widened.

Standing next to Katrina was a tall man in a business suit, he had short blonde hair that was a shade darker than Yuri's and dark green eyes.

Yuri knew who that man was.

A swarm of emotions erupted as he ran on the ice and jumped into his father's arms.

"Dad!"

Dimitri flinched and fell to the ground as his back gave out.

The boy panicked and apologized to his fallen father.

"I'm sorry dad! I forget you have a bad back too!"

The man groaned in pain as he struggled to stand up, "It's okay котенок, it was only my back."

Yuri wanted to smile but he felt that it wasn't the time. He needed to go and wait for his score but he was still happy that his dad.

"Wait here, come here Katya"

Katrina nodded and followed her boyfriend to the seating arena along with Yakov and Lilia. Yuri still had the white car ears on his head when they saw the score.

98.09

Yuri Plisetsky beat his personal best and was now in second place. He didn't seem all that interested as he had Katrina on his lap and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Is it because of JJ?" The girl whispered softly.

A soft noise came from the boy's nose but she didn't know if it was a confirmation or just Yuri being Yuri.

X

Yuri's second placement did not last long unfortunately. JJ was the last of the males to skate and he delivered a show stopping performance as usual. His score bumped Yuuri Katsuki to second place and naturally, Yuri Plisetsky was now in third place.

"Man, he pisses me off!"

"Yuri!"

The boy gulped when his father reprimanded him for his language, "Do you talk like that in front of your grandpa?"

"Nyet…"

They were walking behind Yakov, Lilia and Katrina when Yuri made that outburst. They were preparing to go back to the hotel to get Katrina's costume ready for the Ladies single skate. Yuri was trailing behind them so he could talk to his father who he had not seen in a long time.

"You said that you could make it, why are you here?" He asked.

The man beside him put his hands in his pockets as he explained, "It's simple really, I just fired that intern and my assistant took care of everything."

Yuri looked up at his father with curiosity.

"It was after what dad told me that I realized that you wanted me here instead of in an office, so here I am."

Dimitri smiled at his boy was patted his hood covered head which made Yuri look away with an embarrassed blush, "I'm not six anymore dad."

That didn't stop the soft pats.

"Which reminds, try not to eat too many pirozhkis tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah," Yuri said with an annoyed tone.

He then stopped in his tracks when he saw victor and Yuuri having a small argument.

"What's with them?"

X

Victor rubbed his forehead in frustration when Yuuri stood his ground in telling him to go back to Japan. He had been told that his beloved Makkachin was at the emergency animal hospital because he ate a steamed bun stuck in his throat, Yuuri missed the chance of seeing his dog again and he did not want that to happen to Victor.

The Russian man knew that his lover's heart was in the right place but he didn't want to leave him in a country he barely knew all alone.

Just when he was about to tell Yuuri that he couldn't, Victor looked and saw his former coach standing there watching them.

"Yakov!" He walked to the man in relief, "That's it, thank God"

When he made it to him and placed his hand on the older man's shoulders, "I'm so glad you here! You are the only coach for me!"

Yakov smirked, "What's this? Crawling back already?"

Victor was not fazed, "I know this is sudden but can you be Yuuri's coach tomorrow? It will only be for one day."

"…. Huh?"

Yuuri blinked, "Huh?"

Yuri almost bit his tongue 'Huh?!"

Three men were heard yelling that night.

X

"He actually agreed to be his temporary coach?" Olga asked during a skype call with her daughter.

She had her laptop open on the hospital tray and her skype was on.

Katrina's face was visible on screen as she nodded, Olga could see Yuri in the background with a brush and comb in his hand. Katrina was wearing her SP costume but not her skates, probably waiting until she was almost ready.

"Pretty much. I think it's because he's mildly impressed that Vitya actually did a did good job with Yuuri."

Yuri voice was heard as he pulled back her daughter's hair with the brush, "More he had to be cause that idiot was making a scene."

"That too."

Olga let out a soft giggle, "I see."

"Did you see the men's short program?"

"I did, I even saw Aleks performance."

The woman heard the noise of her youngest son as he was seen flopping next to his sister in a dramatic flair.

"I'm never doing that again!" The boy declared making Katrina roll her eyes.

Yuri was seen braiding the long raven locks into a braid crown.

"When did you learn how to style hair Yurachka?" Asked Olga with a tilted head.

He just about finished his masterpiece and spoke, "Katya can't style hair to save her life, someone has to do it."

"Hey! That's my sister you're talking about!"

"It's true, I really can't style my own hair…"

Seeing her daughter turn into a depressed form made the woman almost chuckle, she was just like her father.

"The pairs are almost over mama, are you going to watch?"

The woman smiled, "Of course I will. I'm very much prepared to watch the whole thig live!"

Katrina sighed softly, "Alright Mama, just take it easy alright?"

"Will do. Just focus on your performance right, alright?" The last thing Olga needed was for her oldest child to be distracted by something as silly as her illness.

The woman watched as her two children and her daughter's boyfriend sighed and signed off skype. Leaving Olga alone to open her website and at least attempt to access the live stream.

**Life stream is lost.**

Olga face palmed and pressed the refresh icon, "It's taking place here and it still keeps cutting off?"

As she was thinking about what to do, the door of her hospital room opened. She looked up and smiled once she recognized who the individual standing at the doorway was.

"Hey there, it's been a while."

X

The woman's short skate was about to begin and Katrina was the first to compete.

All eyes were on the fifteen-year-old as she continues her senior debut in her home country of Russia.

Living an underdog story, Katrina had long been rejected by many coaches because of her basic technique until her uncle, world class figure skating coach and former USSR figure skating champion Yakov Feltsman, agreed to take her under his wing.

As a result, Katrina made history for being the second female figure skater to attempt and successfully land a quad jump in competition.

But it's going to take more than one quad jump to dominate the ladies division!

X

Katrina hugged Yuri tightly just before she skated to the middle of the ice, she hated being the first to skate. Going first meant that she was showing the other competitors what she had and it would give them reasons to make better routines to upstage her. That and the nerves were worse than before as a result, only a hug from her boyfriend could banish them.

And she needed it.

"First up, representing Russia. It's Katrina Lychkoff!" The announcer called out as the girl skated to the middle.

The crowd applauded and Katrina went into position, she took in a deep breath and exhaled.

_'I am Russia's underdog and… I don't care.'_

Once the chimes started to play, Katrina skated.

_'I'm not surprised people are questioning my choice in song. I mean, it's completely inaccurate.'_

She jumped her triple axel and landed cleanly. This was where she would prepare for her quad but she decided to delay it.

X

Yakov growled when he saw that Katrina didn't perform her quad, _'The nerves have gotten to her.'_

But both Lilia and Yuri knew that it was not true.

_'Katyusha, what are you planning?'_

_'I know you Katya, you can do it.'_

X

(Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory)

Katrina jumped and performed her quad salchow, she landed it perfectly.

The audience cheered since this was an opportunity to see Katrina do such a jump.

_'I wasn't supposed to do that because I do have my limits.'_

After her triple toe loop-triple lutz combination, it was her altitude layback spin.

She smiled once she started her step sequence, it had a lightness to it and it simply added to her beauty and grace. Katrina left the audience breathless as she danced, she truly was a far cry from the little girl who would fall on the ice constantly.

And it was time for her final spin.

A flying sit spin with a twist variation.

She stood tall and did a small pirouette and then her finished spin with a combination spin. An eight-turn camel, a hair cutter, a back sit and an I spin.

Once she was done, Katrina put her leg down and curtsied one more time as the music ended.

X

She was met with a loud applause and cheers for her.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for Katrina Lychkoff!"

Katrina gave a small bow to the crowd as flowers and angel bears were thrown at her feet. She picked up one that had a flower taped to it paw and went to the kiss and cry.

Yakov and Lilia gave her a pat on the shoulders and she went to give Yuri a kiss on the cheek, he blushed since he knew that she figured out who kept throwing the bear with the flower.

"Katya!" Aleksander shoved Yuri out of the way and nuzzled his big sister, "That was amazing! I knew you could do it!"

Yuri growled and yanked the boy away.

"Hey!"

X

Olga clapped softly as tears of pride fell down her face, she had a notpad on her lap and a pen in her hand, she was ready to give her opinion on the event.

"She did it Ivan," She whispered, "Look at our angel."

She watched as Katrina sat at the white bench waiting for her scores. Olga smiled seeing how much her baby had grown, she was so happy that she was able to see her skate to her hearts content.

"I'm so glad…"

The pen in her hand was slipping out of her hand but she did not seem to notice.

"So glad…"

Olga closed her eyes in deep content.

"I'm… so proud of… you…"

The pen fell out of her slack hand and it fell to the tile floor with a clack.

X

Katrina's SP score was 71.79, she was currently in first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in two weeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! Like I said, I have a job so its taking my time. so heres the Free skate chapter!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review after you read!

"Anemia?"

It was right after the short skate and Katrina found herself in her mother's hospital room. She had just finished watching Sara perform her short skate when she got a call from Nikolas that Olga had become nonresponsive.

Katrina panicked and just about ran out of the stadium when her aunt Lilia grabbed her threw her in the back seat of a waiting taxi.

It turns out that Olga had just fainted from anemia which was an enormous relief to her family.

Olga blushed in embarrassment when she nodded, "Yes…. I fell asleep after watching your SP and the doctor panicked."

The young girls sighed and rested her head on her mother's bed, "That's good to hear."

A smile appeared on Olga's face as she ran her frail hand through Katrina's unbound hair, it had soft waves after being held up for so long.

"Mama, can you sing my song again?" Katrina asked with her eyes closed.

"…. Alright."

It had been awhile since Katrina last heard her mother sing and this was a good opportunity. Olga cleared her throat and began to sing the song from the movie charlotte's web, she remembered watching the that film when she was a little girl growing up in the USSR. It was a bootleg copy Lilia managed to sneak in a long time ago. The song, Mother Earth and Father Time, impacted her and would sing the song in secret.

When she became a mother, it was the lullaby she sang to her children.

Katrina sighed softly as the song drowned out the beeping of her mother's heart monitor and was close to sleep when Lilia came in to tell the girl to go back to the hotel to rest.

"Just a little longer Aunt Lilia?" She asked with one eye opened.

The woman shook her head, "Go Katyusha, Yuri is waiting for you in the waiting room."

"… alright."

After saying her goodbyes, Katrina left the hospital room, leaving the two sisters alone.

"I wish you would stop lying to her Olga," Lilia commented as she sat on the chair her niece was sitting on previously.

Olga tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Anemia?" The eldest asked bluntly with her arms crossed, "You never had anemia in your life."

"…. My body has changed since I had children."

"Olga."

A sigh escaped from the youngest as she relaxed her shoulders, "she has a lot on her mind right now and I don't think worrying about me is good right now."

Lilia narrowed her eyes, "What really made you lose consciousness?"

"…. I rather not say."

X

"I'm still in first place?" Katrina asked as she settled on her hotel bed, she wore her usual sweats and her hair was damp from her shower.

Yuri nodded and at next to his girlfriend and rested his head on her shoulder, "yup. Sara was wondering why you ran off, I told her you had a family emergency."

"I see."

They stayed quiet for a certain amount of time when Katrina asked about Yuri's dad.

"He told me that he's planning on staying here in Russia for a while."

"Really?"

Yuri nodded, "Yeah. He said that he wanted to spend some time with me and stuff, I guess he wanted to make up for lost time."

Katrina smiled, "That's good."

"It is…. Can we make out now?"

The quiet atmosphere changed as the girl started to laugh at how blunt Yuri was.

"Come here you," Katrina said as she tackled Yuri on his back and kissed him.

A startled noise escaped from Yuri's mouth as they kissed but he smiled and turned their bodies over so he could be on top. As much as he loved Katrina for being independent, he loved the dominance he had during their times like this. He loved the soft noises she made when their tongues began to caress each other.

Yuri groaned deeply as Katrina's hands traveled to his hair and her long fingers buried themselves in the strand. He felt as if he was in a heated abyss of pleasure as he slowly gave in to his desire.

The kissing.

The soft noise they both made.

The need to feel more of his Katrina.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

He…

He threw himself off Katrina just when she made a deep moan. Yuri's back was against the wall as his face grew from a romantic pink to beet red.

"Yura?" Katrina panted out in confusion as Yuri stared at his hands in deep horror.

'what… have I done?!'

Yuri looked at his hands and gulped when he realized what he had done.

Katrina sat up and was confused at why her boyfriend changed from a romantic to a terrified schoolboy who was just caught by the teacher. That is until she saw that her jacket was unzipped and that was when she realized why he recoiled to the wall.

Yuri had just touched her breasts for the first time.

It was silent, bone chilling silent and it was frightening Katrina who was now sitting at the edge of the bed.

'Y-Yura?"

"…. Prosti…"

"Huh?"

And that was when Yuri got on his knees with his hands folded together.

"Prosti Katya! Prosti! Prosti! Prosti! Prosti! Prosti!"

"Huh?!"

The boy was sweating nervously which was completely out of character for him, "I'm sorry Katya! I didn't mean to touch you without your permission! Please don't tell Yakov! Don't tell Lilia!"

Katrina gulped when she saw Yuri apologizing to her, "Uh… who are you and what have you done to my Yura?"

"It's still me!"

If only Katrina knew that even though Yuri loved being with her, he was under intense amount of pressure from Yakov because of it. She was after all Yakov Feltsman's precious niece and Yuri had to work hard to prove that it was a real relationship and not one of personal gain. And then there was the fact that Yuri had to promise to not touch Katrina in a lewd manner.

Sure, they did make out in the boy's locker room at home but this was different, they were alone in hotel room. And Yuri once again almost gave in to the temptation he had been feeling for some time.

"I… I'm going to bed! Goodnight!"

That was all Yuri said as he dove into his bed and closed his eyes. Leaving Katrina alone to gather her thoughts on what just happened.

X

Today was the Rostelecom cup free skate!

It was morning practice and both Yuri and Yuuri were at the rink along with the other male competitors. They didn't speak to each other during breakfast and they were certainly not speaking to each other now.

Katrina could only sigh as she laced up her skates to prepare for her turn to practice.

"Katrina?" She heard Sara's voice as the Italian approached her, "Is everything alright? You ran off just after you got your scores."

The girl made a sheepish smile and blushed, "Prosti Sara, I got a call saying that my mom fainted in the hospital. She's alright by the way."

Sara smiled, "That's good to hear. I also heard that your coach is going to be Yuuri's coach, is that true?"

"Mhm… there was an emergency back in japan so Vitya asked Uncle Yakov to be Yuuri's coach. Just for tonight."

"I see."

Katrina nodded as she watched the men get off the ice so the ladies could have their turn to practice.

Yuuri was very quiet when he got off the ice, he barely talked to Yakov as he threw on his jacket and clipped on his skate guards. He had no idea that being separated from Victor for only a day would hurt so much. As he sat down on the bench to untie him skate, Yuuri watched as Yurio sat by Katrina and watched as the normally moody punk completely changed into a flirty young boy who was very much in love with the girl next to him.

'But then again, he always loved her,' The man thought to himself, 'Even during the Hot Spring on Ice.'

Seeing them laughing and smiling together was a cute scene and it did help Yuuri calm down a bit.

X

"So, she just fainted from anemia?" Yuri asked as he combed Katrina's hair back gently.

He had been told about what had happened to Katrina' mother and was worried about her although he never got the chance to ask her the night before. Yuri blushed thinking about that but shook it off since it was water under the bridge now.

"yeah, she's fine now," Katrina said softly as she softly relaxed from the combing.

"That's good to hear."

After the combing, Yuri pulled out the hair band he had on his wrist and tied the girl's hair into a high pony tail, it would be styled for later but it was just up for the practice skate.

Once her hair was up and secure, Katrina unhooked her skate guards and walked to ice for her last-minute practice.

Some people have noticed that her triple toe loop looked like a triple and a half.

X

'Poor Seung-Gil,' Katrina thought as she sat in front of the tv.

Even though he saved himself from a disaster, it wasn't enough to advance to the final. It seems all the males had a bit of an off day.

'First Emil choked on his jump sequences, Michele's performance was mellowed out as a result of Sara telling him that she wanted to be independent from him and now Seung-gil failed to go to the final. This really is a challenge between the two Yuri's'

There was a commercial in between Seung-gil and Yuri, Katrina found herself at the rink holding a kitty tissue box for Yuri as he blew his nose before preparing to go on the ice.

"I still can't believe you are putting six jumps in the second half Yura," She commented as she put the tissue box to the side.

"It's the only way Katya, I have to beat JJ and Yuuri," Yuri said as he placed his forehead against hers.

"It's suicide."

"You're acting like Yakov."

Katrina glared and then pouted, "I'm not a grouchy old man."

The boy chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead, a sudden flash startled them. Naturally they were used to the flash of cameras but this one was different because Yuri knew where it came from.

"Dad!" he cried out as an angry blush appeared on his face.

Dimitri chuckled as he put his phone away, "Sorry, you just looked so cute."

The boy growled and went on the ice, he had forgotten that his dad was embarrassing sometimes. He shook it off and went to the middle, Yuri could hear the chanting of his name.

With his eyes closed he got into position.

'I'm going to win the first gold of my senior division debut.'

The music started and Yuri began to skate.

X

'Six jumps in the second half of the program,' Katrina thought as she held the tissue box and Yuri's jacket in her arms, 'That's something even I have never done.'

She watched as Yuri landed his quadruple toe loop.

'His choreographic sequence is next.'

X

'I don't want to lose like that again!'

Yuri began to think about Canada, it was perfect debut in the senior division and JJ had to ruin it by winning.

"Let's meet again on the podium at the Rostelecom cup Yuri, see you there," The Canadian had said.

It only pissed of the Russian boy even more.

X

'Did he just yell shithead?' Katrina thought as Yuri landed his triple salchow.

She gulped when Yuri began to jump his last jumps, she smiled seeing the impressive height they each had.

'I bet he's going to going faint on the ice when it's over.'

X

"Yuri Plisetsky's free skate score is 199.87! a new personal best!"

Katrina clapped her hands once she saw the score, a score like made his total score 297.96!

"You did it Yura!" She exclaimed as she hugged her boyfriend tight, "You're going to Barcelona!"

Yuri chuckled as he returned the hug.

'Did you see that pork cutlet bowl?' He though as he looked for the Japanese Yuuri in hopes of rubbing it in but Yuuri was already on the ice.

"Yuuri!" Katrina piped as she ran off from Yuri's arms to watch.

"What the- Katya!"

X

"He looks so lonely," Katrina muttered to herself.

Yakov huffed as she crossed his arms.

"Don't be like that uncle Yakov, he's really good."

Another huff.

"If you bring up what happened last year, I'll withdraw."

Normally Yakov would have smacked her upside the head but he didn't. Instead he ruffled her hair and just watched.

X

Yuuri Katsuki took in a deep breath as he began to skate to the soft piano music.

He refused to let everyone think that everything Victor taught him was taught in vain. He wanted to show all of Russia it was all worth everything. Even if it meant he had to do it alone.

He landed a quad toe loop but his second jump turned into a single. At least he could raise one arm during those jumps.

'Damnit!' Yuuri continued to skate but he was telling himself to calm down to avoid another disaster, 'How do I recover from this?'

Yuuri remembered something Victor had told him during training, Yuuri always flubbed his jumps when something was on his mind. The Russian just knew how he felt even when Yuuri did not say anything. Before Victor came, he never openly said that he was going to win gold but with his skating it proved that was wanted to win.

Another jump was shaky, it had enough rotation.

In fact, he wanted to win last year.

If you had told Yuuri last year that he was going to come back to the grand prix, stronger and better than before, he would have laughed and walked away.

And yet here he was, skating in Russia with a routine he made with Victor.

Yuuri was here because Victor had always believed in him. He was not going to mess this up! Not after everything they went through.

He did a perfect triple loop, both arms this time.

X

Yuri growled, "Idiot!"

With a deep breath, he cupped his hands around his mouth to ad volume to his voice, "Come on-!"

He stopped mid yell when he heard the amused whistle from JJ who had just entered the arena.

"How nice, all supportive now that you've clenched your spot in the final," He then wink, "are you going to cheer for me too?"

Yuri growled and clenched his fist, how he really wanted to punch him.

"which reminds me," JJ said with a bit of thought, "I'll make sure to cheer for your sweetheart when the it's the women's turn."

"What?!"

Just when Yuri was ready to pounce on the man, Lilia told him it was time to go.

X

'Yurio was crazy to do that last three jump combo.'

Yuuri landed a triple axel.

Thoughts of Victor watching him and smiling flooded his thoughts. As if he was here with him in spirt like he said.

He chose to keep the difficult routine simple just in case.

X

Yakov was astonished to see how the Japanese man could continue the routine. The step sequences were in touch with the music and the jumps were clean, even the ones he messed up were decent.

Mila, Sara and Georgi's eyes were glued to Yuuri as he skated.

Katrina just leaned on the wall and watched with deep admiration.

X

'I love this program,' Yuuri thought to himself, 'Victor and I created it together. I want to show the world why this is important.'

X

Yakov found himself smirking once the step sequence started.

The boy he was temporarily mentoring did have potential.

The three skaters in the audience were mesmerized by the love Yuuri was showing through his skating.

Katrina did not notice it at the time but tears were falling from her eyes as the man skated.

'He really loves Vitya.'

X

Yuuri completed his final jumps without any flaws which earned ecstatic applause. He then began to do his final spin sequence; the audience was cheering because of the emotion that was in his routine.

His final pose was for him to reach out towards Victor with his left hand while his right was over his heart. But without Victor, it looked like he was reaching for someone who was so far away

Mila smiled because she knew that it Victor had been there, they would have seen much more in the routine.

X

Yuuri collapsed on the ice trying to catch his breath.

'That's the hardest I ever pushed myself to complete a program,' He thought as he began to stand up.

"Yuuri!"

He looked and almost expected to see Victor standing at the kiss and cry. But instead of seeing a tall Russian man with a heart shaped smile and a Makkachin tissue, he saw a short Russian girl with a big smile and a kitty tissue box.

Yuuri skated to the girl and she offered him a tissue.

"That was amazing Yuuri!" Katrina declared, her excitement was evident in the way she was hopping, "I was in tears!"

The man said nothing as he blew his nose but he didn't leave her right away to join Yakov.

"I'm glad."

"Huh?"

Katrina was still smiling but she was relaxed as she spoke again, "You found Vitya, I'm glad."

With that said, she watched as he left to go to Yakov and she went to the back to get ready for her free skate.

Yuuri's free skate score was 179.93! Making his total score 289.90! putting him in second and he secured his spot in the grand Prix final!

X

Katrina jumped up and down with delight as she saw the scores on tv.

"I knew he could do it!" She piped.

Lilia was standing by watching her young niece celebrate, "His step sequence is something to watch I will to that."

"isn't it? And his jumps are amazing too!" the girl piped, her violet eyes sparkling, "And he managed to keep his arm up for each one!"

Yuri was leaning against the wall and rolled his eyes, "Big deal."

Katrina rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the chairs, she took out a brush and began to brush her hair.

"Whatever, anyway JJ just bumped you to second again."

"What?!"

The boy turned his head towards the tv and sure enough, JJ topped his score. Again.

"Oh, come on!" He exclaimed.

Katrina sighed and curled into a ball, "At least both of you are at the podium."

Before Yuri could even say anything to counter, his phone rang.

"why don't you spend time with your dad and grandpa?" the girl suggested, "it's been a while since you've seen them."

"You sure?" Yuri didn't want to leave his girlfriend alone just before the Women's free skate.

Katrina just smiled and nodded, "I'll be fine, I'm a big girl."

The boy smirked and went to find his family but not before sneaking a kiss on her lips. Katrina blushed and would have curled into a tighter ball if she could.

Lilia found herself smiling, seeing her young niece acting like a schoolgirl in love made her almost reminisce about her old love life. She shook it off and motioned for Katrina to stand up and follow her to the dressing room so she could change.

Katrina was in first place after the short skate, she had to make fourth place or higher to advance to the final. She found out that Mila and Sara were her main competitors with Sara being in second and Mila being in third.

'I have to work hard to make it to Barcelona,' She thought as she popped her neck.

Walking by a group of people, Katrina heard three familiar voices gossiping and he could not but listen in.

"… Yakov is a fool…"

That was the voice of Vladimir Grinkov, a well-known skating coach in Moscow. He was known for training the best and only the best. He was the first coach to reject Katrina as a potential student. He claimed that her 'godawful posture' was beyond help and refused to even see her skate.

"I agree, he is risking his career to coach her…'

Katrina remembered that voice as Borya Braginsky. Like Vladimir, he was also a sought-after coach and was also one of the many that rejected the girl. It was her 'lack of rhythm' that doomed any kind career Katrina might get.

".. I will admit that she is decent but she is not like her father…"

Now that was Irina Gordeeva, a former rink mate of Katrina's late father. Going into coaching after figure skating, she too rejected Katrina as a student. However, it was widely rumored that she did it out of spite because of her obvious unrequited feelings for Ivan.

The three adults laughed loudly and agreed on one thing.

"Katrina Lychkoff is not her father."

Katrina's shoulders dropped and went back to following Lilia.

X

Her costume was on and her hair was brushed and ready to style but Lilia knew that something was troubling her precious niece.

"Katyusha?"

The girl sighed and played with a lock of her hair.

"If there is something bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?" The ballerina said as she combed the young girl's hair.

"… Was Uncle Yakov a fool for coaching me?" Katrina asked looking over her shoulder.

Lilia shook her head and put the comb down so she could sit next to the girl.

"Is it because of what those three idiots said?"

Katrina could only nod, "I've always known that Uncle Yakov agreed to coach me because I kept getting rejected by the ones here at home but I never knew it was a risk in his career."

"Katyusha," Lilia's voice was sharp and it made the young girl sit up straight, "The only the thing Yakov ever risked coaching was the risk of you falling on your head."

"But I heard them-"

"What do they know Katyusha? They lost the opportunity to train you and are bitter about it, they claimed you were useless and now they see you doing difficult jumps I highly doubt their own students can do."

Katrina tucked her knees under her chin, "Yea?"

"Of course, my dear," Lilia said softly, "And he agreed to coach you because he felt it was not fair that you were being denied the opportunity to even try to skate."

"I thought it was to make papa happy."

"That too."

One of the officials announced that it was time to start the ladies free skate.

Mila was going to be first, Sara second and Katrina was the third.

Mila chose to skate to a guitar cover of Pink's 'So what', she wore a magenta short dress with a sheer skirt and skin tight see through sleeves. She wore purple gloves and beige pantyhose over her white skates.

The choreography was a mixture athleticism and artistry.

"Georgi skates a program crying out his undying love for an ex and Mila skates to a program that says, 'fuck you' to her ex," Katrina mumbled with amusement.

Language Katyusha," Lilia said softly in scolding as she fixed the girl's hair into the Dutch up do.

"Sorry."

Mila finished her routine with a layback spin and ended the performance with her staring at the camera and turning away with a huff. And Katrina knew that if it weren't for Yakov scowling at her, Mila would have flipped off the camera.

She took out her phone and sent a quick text to Yuri.

'Is her ex watching this?'

A ping from her phone was heard just after she sent the message.

'He's been begging for a second chance.'

Katrina rolled her eyes and watched as Mila got her final score, 119.63

That made her total score, 185.11

"She's in first place," She said softly, "Mila's perfect mixture of artistry and athleticism is great, Sara's difficult jump combination is amazing…."

She gulped when the nerves she had forgotten about started to spark, her heart was pounding and soon broke into cold sweat.

"Don't forget, you can do a quadruple salchow Katyusha," Lilia said as she sprayed a small amount of hair spray to keep the style in place.

'And that can do so much these days.'

Mila back wearing her team Russia jacket, she had a water bottle in one hand and her phone in the other.

"Mila!" Katrina stood and ran to her friend with a smile, "Yuri were amazing out there! You look like you really kicked that cheating douche's butt!"

The older girl smirked and took a quick sip of her water, "He's lucky I was being nice that day."

That made Katrina raise an eyebrow because everyone back at the rink knew the story of how Mila Babicheva beat her tall and muscular boyfriend to a bloody pulp when she caught him kissing another girl in his apartment. The fact that Mila said she was being nice confused the youngest girl but she let go.

"Sara is starting Katya, let's do your makeup," Mila declared as she brought out the makeup bag, "when I'm done with you, Yuri is going to faint."

Katrina rolled her eyes and watched as Sara did her signature jump combination.

X

Sara Crispino's score was 139.73

It made her total score 206.76, she was now in first place while Mila was now in second. Katrina's were shaking when she walked passed the curtains that lead to the rink, her heart was pacing at rapid speed and she was sweating.

'Damnit!' Katrina gulped and wiped her palms against her jacket, 'Yura….'

Still, she kept a calm face when she heard the cheers and applause from the audience. She ignored the few reporters who wanted to ask her about how she was going to beat Sara's score and she paid no attention to the photographers who wanted her to smile.

_'I'm scared…. I can't do this… I can't…'_

Katrina was close to shutting down when she felt warm arms wrap around her and she smelled the familiar scent of zesty oranges and spices. She wrapped her arms around Yuri and smiled when the nerves finally settled down.

"I thought you were with your dad and grandpa," She said after the broke the hug.

Yuri smirked, "Yeah, dad said that I had to be a supportive boyfriend so here I am."

"He threatened you, did he?" Katrina deadpanned.

"Grounded for the rest of the season if I didn't go to you," Yuri mumbled, "But I would have come here anyway."

Katrina smiled and hugged him again, "Spasibo… I need this."

Yuri hugged back and then lead Katrina to the ice opening, he took off her jacket and watched as she took off her skate guards and giving them to Yakov.

X

"Alright Katrina, this is your last chance to advance to the Final," Yakov said with his usual gruff.

Lilia agreed, "All the training you have done will show on the ice but don't get cocky."

The girl nodded as she stood on the ice, all the nerves were gone and she was prepared to compete.

"You guys aren't going to tell me to not use my quad?"

Both adults were silent but Yakov was the one who spoke just before, "Just don't be like Yuri."

Katrina huffed through her nose and turned around jut when her name was called, "I'm not that crazy."

And with that said she skated to the middle.

X

"The next skater in the ladies' division, representing Russia, Katrina Lychkoff!"

Katrina waved her arms as she was announced and skated to the middle of the ice.

She heard the usual screams of the excited spectators and to her surprise, they chanted her name. The same way they did with Yuri, fellow Russians cheered for the young girl as if she were their golden girl.

Katrina smiled and looked down on the ice, she looked at her hands and her feet were in the ballet fourth position.

'No matter the score, I want to show the world what I have to show.'

Once the piano began to play, Katrina began to skate.

"She will be skating to Memory from the musical Cats. For her senior debut, Katrina chose the very song her father Ivan Lychkoff used in his own free skate in the 2006 European Championship."

X

The spiral sequence was loosely based off the ballet Katrina took.

From the Arabesque spiral to the Biellmann spiral.

She did a clean triple axel which earned a loud applause.

Elaine Paige's voice echoed as Katrina did her three-jump combination. Triple toe loop, a single loop and a triple salchow.

Katrina skated around until she did the Ina Bauer.

And then her second jump combination came, a Triple Lutz-Triple Toe, her arm was raised in both jumps as well.

X

The three coaches who had rejected the young girl in the past just glared at how she danced.

Everything they about her was thrown back at them one by one.

Katrina's ina bauer clearly showed that she had perfect posture.

The way she moved with the music clearly showed how much she was in tune with it.

It was true that Katrina was not her father, she was her own person and this person was showing that she was enchanting the audience.

Perhaps Lilia was right, they missed the chance to coach Katrina.

They missed out on the great pride Yakov was feeling as he watched his niece show the world her dance.

X

The step sequence came, Grizabella was imploring to the Jellicle cats for forgiveness. Katrina danced around with a lightness in her step and she waved her arms slowly. In her a step sequence, she did the hydroblade, Jemima's soft and beautiful voice encouraged the elderly cat to stand up. Katrina continued the step sequence until Elaine stood up and belted out the famous part of the song.

Her final was the jump that made her famous, the quadruple salchow.

**_'Touch me it's so easy to leave me'_ **

She landed it perfectly and cleanly. The audience roared because of how rare it was for a woman to land a quad jump. The second one to land one since Miki Ando.

The song was ending and she did a combination spin.

And Grizabella ends her song as Katrina ended her spins.

**_"Look, a new day has begun."_ **

Katrina reached up to the sky with longing arms, a wanting expression on her face

X

The cheers grew louder and Katrina smiled as she gave a bow.

"Amazing! We have witnessed Russia's very own ice angel!"

Flowers and stuffed animals landed at her feet along with the little bear that had the flower.

'Oh Yura,' She thought as she picked it up and began to skate to the opening.

Yuri waited for her with her jacket and guards in his arms, Katrina gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the bear Yura."

He blushed and looked away.

X

Olga and Nikolas watched as they waited for Katrina's scores to be announced. They were in the hospital room with the laptop on and sitting on the hospital table.

"Whatever the score is, we will how her our support," The woman declared, gripping her pen tightly in her frail hand.

The man nodded and then glared when he saw Yuri's hand on his stepdaughter's waist.

"He better move his hand…"

A small chuckled escaped Olga's nose and patted her husband on the head, "Yuri is a responsible gentleman. There's nothing to worry about."

Nikolas side glared, "He's a boy. That's something to worry about."

Olga sighed again and jumped when the scores were announced

139.53!

Even though it was point twenty points behind Sara Crispino, her total score was 211.32! Katrina officially wont the Rostelecom Cup!

"Oh my god!" Olga cried out, tears of pride fell from her green eyes as she dropped her pen and covered her open mouth.

Nikolas hid obvious pride but the there was no denying that smile on his face, "I knew she could do it."

They watched as Katrina hugged Yuri in pure excitement.

"Aww…. I feel bad about telling her now."

"I know," Nikolas smiled as Katrina made a small heart with her hands, "It's for the best."

X

Yuri did his best to hide the scowl on his face as he was awarded the silver medal. Twice in a row he won the silver and twice her lost to JJ.

'Stay calm… I beat the pork cutlet bowl…. I at least beat him!'

Yuuri felt a small sense of pride as he received his bronze medal, he hoped that Victor saw him skate wherever he was.

'I can advance to the Grand Prix Final…'

X

Katrina held her head up as she tried to hold back the tears that were welling up when she received her first gold medal of the season.

'I did it papa!'

She, sara and Mila were going to the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona!

X

"We did it Yura!" Katrina jumped in Yuri's arms when she saw him in the stadium hallways, "We're going to Barcelona!"

The silver medalist rolled his eyes and set the girl to her feet, "That's true."

Katrina smiled and took the silver medal in her hands and gave it a kiss, "It's still a medal Yura, remember that."

Yuri smiled and cupped his girlfriend's face, he traced her bottom lip with his thumb and leaned down to kiss her. Katrina's eyes fluttered shut as the sweet pleasure traveled up her spine, she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

The sweet moment was interrupted when they heard the screams of a young man, making them break apart and looking towards the scream.

"Was that Michele?" Katrina asked.

They turned to a corner and saw that the Italian skater had fallen to the floor, foaming at the mouth. Sara and Emil were trying to get him up when another yelp was heard. Yuri and Katrina looked again and saw Yuuri hugging Seung-gil and then he immediately latched on to JJ.

"Yuuri?" Katrina pipped in concern.

When he heard his name being hear, Yuuri looked towards the two Russians with glowing eyes. Yuri took a step back the moment the man saw them and began to walk to them. He grabbed his girlfriend by the waist, threw her over his shoulder and ran then moment Yuuri began to run to them.

"No!" Yuri yelled out as he picked up speed, "Stay away from us!"

Katrina held on to Yuri tightly as the Japanese skater chased after them until he decided to quit and walk away. He was like a mindless zombie as he left the hallways, confusing the skaters he had hugged.

"Is he alright?" Sara asked to no one.

Katrina just answered, "I think he's lovesick."

"Gross," Yuri grumbled as he set his girlfriend down, "I'm going to change."

"Me too, I'm going to see mama."

The boy grumbled as they walked off from the other, "I'll meet you there later."

"alright."

With that, they went their separate ways to change into their civilian clothes.

Katrina slipped on an emerald green sweater dress, black leggings and boots. Grabbing her purse and slipping the medal inside, she went outside to the cab she had ordered and said where she wanted to go.

X

"America?!" The sounds of a young girl echoed throughout the hallways of the hospital.

Olga was surprised to see her child jump out of her seat when she told her the plan.

"Katya?"

Katrina calmed down and sat back on her chair, "sorry momma…. But why America?"

Olga sighed and gave her a brochure, "I want to get better and Russia is no place for someone like me. This place in America has an excellent survival rate."

She looked over the pamphlet and saw that hospital had the things her mother needed.

"But what about the final?"

"I can watch it live on TV."

"But Alek?"

"We made arrangements for him to stay with Lilia, he's been meaning to change coaches anyway," Her mother answered with a gentle smile, "it's all taken care of Katya there's nothing to worry about."

Katrina bit her bottom lip before finally accepting what her mother wanted.

"Alight…. When are you leaving?"

"Next week, we already made arrangements," Olga answered, "Its for the best."

Katrina smiled and pulled out her gold medal, "I know momma, I know you're going to beat this."

Standing up, she put the medal around her mother's neck to show who the real winner was of all of this.

"I have to go now momma," Katrina said softly, "I have to train and all."

"I know," Olga said, softly placing her cold hand on her child's cheek, "No matter the score, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks momma."

And with that, she left the hospital room and went to the waiting room. Yuri just walked in with a paper bag in his hand when he saw her.

"Katya?" He asked when he saw that his girlfriend was close to tears, "Did something happen?"

She said nothing but hugged him instead, Yuri didn't know what to say but he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. She'll tell him later tonight if she was ready.

He'll save the pork cutlet pirozhki he had for her for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally... I was going to have Olga die but as a result of Harvey and Irma, I decided that my readers in the areas that were hit have seen enough bad things so Olga is going to live and get better treatment!
> 
> I mean no offence to Russian when it comes to what Olga had said about it not being a good place for people like her. I did do research and saw that Russia has a high rate in cancer deaths. So for her sake, she's going to America where theres better treatment options.
> 
> And I wanted Yuuri to get bronze because I never understood why Michele would win if he wasn't going to advance. It's a little change but it worked for me.
> 
> Well i'm off to work!
> 
> don't forget to leave a review!
> 
> See ya and don't forget to donate to supplies to those who were affected by Harvey and Irma!


	13. Chapter 13

"So momma decided to leave Moscow in hopes for better cancer treatment in America. I'm sad to see her go but I have faith that she is going to beat this! Thank you everyone for your thoughts and prayers. See you in Barcelona!

Katrina posted a selfie of her and her mother on her social media account and added the hashtags #BeatCancer and #MakeCancerHistory. She smiled and pocketed her phone as she walked around the hallway of the stadium, she heard her name being called and she ran to the direction of her Aunt.

It was the last day of the Rostelecom and it was time for the exhibition programs to start.

The men were first to perform.

Bronze medalist Yuuri Katsuki chose not to participate and hopped on the next plane to Japan as soon as the award ceremony was over.

Silver Medalist Yuri Plisetsky of Russia performed to a piece called 'Angel of the Fire Festival' which reminded everyone of his free skate.

And Gold medalist Jean-Jacques Leroy skated to a song Katrina did not care to remember.

Once the men were done, the women began to perform.

Bronze medalist Mila Babicheva skated to another punk rock song and displayed her full athleticism by performing a backflip and a split at the end of her routine.

Silver medalist Sara Crispino performed to yet another Celtic song and showed the beauty of the music through her skating.

And Gold medalist Katrina Lychkoff decided to perform to the American song See You Again' in memory of her late father.

X

Katrina dressed out of her flowy white costume and into a thick turtle neck sweater and black skinny jeans, her hair was down and she had on her glasses. She walked out of the dressing room and walked to the entrance of the arena to get ready to meet with Yuri and their coaches when she heard the small conversation of a small group of girls nearby.

"I can't believe that bitch won the gold," One girl spat, Katrina recognized her immediately, "Her quad salchow was awful!"

The other girls who were presumably her friends looked at each other with worry, it was the girl with blonde hair who spoke, "aren't you being dramatic? Katrina was amazing out there, her was perfect."

"She's right Daria, you're taking this too far," another girl with black hair said, "I know you love Yurachka but he's losing his patience with us because of how we were treating Katrina."

"Yea," another girl with brown hair said softly, "and besides, didn't her aunt already threaten you?"

Daria rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I'm not scared of that old bat. It was an empty threat any way."

"She said that she was going to have you banned from ever going to these events, she is a very influential person," the blonde replied, "and besides… acting like a bunch of идиоты just because our favorite skater is in a relationship is stupid."

Daria could not believe what she had just heard, "How can you say that?!"

The brunette agreed with her other friends, "Daria, she's right and it's not as if we know him personally."

"we know everything about him!"

"from interviews and articles," the ravenette said softly, "Katrina knows him personally, they're made for each other and she is just as amazing as he is."

Wirth that said, the three girls left Daria to join the other Yuri's Angels fan group. The girl gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, she then turned her head to where Katrina was.

Katrina gasped and turned her headway in hope that she wasn't seen but Daria stomped her way to her.

"You did not deserve that medal!" She screamed as she spat at the skater, "You are not worthy of Yurachka!"

A sigh escaped from Katrina lips as she tried to leave but Daria would not have it.

"I hope your bitch mother dies!"

In an instant, Katrina raised her hand and swung.

"Hey!"

A loud voice stopped her from slapping Daria and both girls turned to the direction of the voice.

JJ approached them with a grave look on his face as he glared at the obsessed fan.

"Listen young lady, if you are not a fan of Katrina that's fine. We have own tastes in athletes but don't you dare wish death on her mother!" He barked making both girls jump, "If you think Yuri hates you already, what will happen once he finds out you said that you wanted his girlfriend's mother dead."

Daria's lips quivered and her eyes welled in tears before she ran off in hysterical crying.

Katrina was stunned for a moment until she shook off the shock and looked at the Canadian, "thanks JJ…."

The man smiled, "Well it's true, she had no right to say that about your mother. And besides," He put a hand on the girl's head and gave a ruffle, "we can't have little Katrina go on a tirade."

A small tick mark appere3d in the side ok Katrina's face as she forced a smile, "Gee…. Thanks….," She said thought gritted teeth, keeping her clenched fists in her pocket.

JJ removed his hand from Katrina's hair and walked away, "I'll keep your mom in my prayers, see you in Barcelona."

Katrina waved a halfhearted wave with one hand while fixing her tousled hair with the other, maybe JJ was not so bad after all.

"Oh, by the way," JJ turned his head and gave a wink, "Tell Yuri I protected his little girlfriend."

Katrina sputtered in complete anger as any respect she may have gotten for the older man dissipated in a puff of smoke, "Like hell I will you idiot! He's going to kick your ass in Barcelona!"

If she had a cat's tail, it would have stood up with its fur puffed in anger.

'And just when I thought he was a little but cool!' she growled and took out her phone to listen to music when yet another voice called out to her.

"Katrina!" Vladimir called out to the young girl as he took confident steps towards her, "I wanted to congratulate you on your win."

Katrina pocketed her phone and looked at the man with a polite gaze, "Spasibo."

"In fact, I was wondering if you interested in changing coaches," he said, a glint of opportunity was in his eyes, "You have such great talent and I feel it needs to be nurtured by the best. What do you say?"

'The nerve,' the girl thought, 'you said that my posture was so godawful, I was beyond help.'

But she smiled and politely declined, "sorry sir but I am very happy being coached by Yakov. He was the only one who actually gave me a chance to try and I am forever grateful for that."

Vladimir flinched at that remark but he was not deterred, "But… aren't you frustrated of the special treatment he is giving you because you are his family?'

"as far as I can recall being his student, Uncle Yakov has never given me any form a treatment that was better than any of his students," Katrina said calmly, thinking back on the first days of Yakov yelling at her for falling after one lap around the ice, "He's the usual loudmouth coach who is always grouchy."

After saying that, she gave the man a small bow she learned from Japan, "Thank you for the offer but Yakov is my one and only coach. Please excuse me."

And Katrina walked away with her inner self doing a victory dance. Honestly, she wanted to put that egotistical man in his place for that remark but praising Yakov for giving her a chance was just as sweet.

She looked up and saw Yuri leaning against the wall while Yakov and Lilia talked to the press who wanted to know what the golden kids of Russia had in store for the final.

X

An intense battle.

A challenge.

A young boy and a teenage boy were glaring with sparks flying.

"I don't care if you're my sister's boyfriend! I won't acknowledge you!" Aleksander yelled out as he gripped his suitcase tighter.

Yuri smirked, "Fine, I'll leave her alone… if you win five gold medals at the grand Prix final!"

"No fair!"

Katrina sighed in deep defeat as she, her brother and Yuri were waiting in their terminal. They have been fighting like this since Aleksander found out he was going to St. Petersburg with them. The bickering reminded her of her and Yuri when they were younger and she was now Yakov trying to ignore a growing headache.

'Uncle Yakov! I am sorry for anything I have done!'


	14. The Grand Prix Final Begins!

* * *

 

* * *

The final is here!

can't wait! And guess what! six days from, it will officially be one year since Yuri on Ice! first premiered!

And as a result, I am going to try to finish this so maybe the short skate and free skate might be together, I don't know but I can't wait!

Enjoy!

A yawn escaped from a young Russian's pink glossed lips as she followed her boyfriend the hotel that was just across the street from the stadium in Barcelona.

It was two days before the grand prix final and Katrina was tired from the five-hour flight. While she was used to long flight, she was not used to the two boys in her life fighting during said flight.

Ever since the Rostelecom, Aleksander had been staying with Lilia while Olga was in America getting treatment. While it was nice that Katrina could spend some time with her little brother, she hated that he would literally wedge himself in-between her and Yurio.

Yurio at first tolerated it because the younger boy was still a kid who missed his big sister. But he drew the line that day when he saw that Alek had claimed a seat next to Katrina who had the window seat.

Both Yakov and Lilia were surprised that they did not get kicked out because of the constant yelling and fighting.

It was resolved when Katrina grabbed their cheeks to shut them up and Yuri sat next to Lilia.

After walking inside, the trio followed the two adults to the check in area.

Katrina leaned against Yuri as he took out his phone to look at his messages.

"Yuri! Katrina!" Yakov barked as he turned his head towards the two teens, "Check yourselves in now!"

They looked at him before Yuri spoke up.

"You check in for us," he deadpanned.

"Too tired to deal with that," Katrina mumbled.

They walked off to get away from the impending explosion when they were bombarded by their respective fan clubs who just shown up.

Yuri's Angels were screeching his name in total adoration while Katya's Warriors were crying out her name in deep respect. While they were total opposites, they had one thing in common.

They irritated the Russian Fairy.

"You stupid…" he growled out.

"Yuri Plisetsky!" Lilia scolded from a distance, "We do not use such unattractive words!"

Alek snickered seeing the skater clench his fist to fight back the urge to talk back. But he knew more than anyone that no one talks back to his aunt Lilia and live to tell the tale.

Katrina sighed softly and went to greet her fans.

"I just want to say thank you guys for the get-well cards you have made for my mom, she deeply appreciates them."

"Anything to cheer her up Katya!" A warrior declared.

"We'll be her eyes!"

"We'll livestream your performances just for her!"

Katrina made a soft chuckle and smiled, "Thank you."

Yuri meanwhile was being forced to pose for many selfies by his fangirls. He hated it with a passion and expressed it with a thumbs down. While he was truly thankful for the support the girls had for him, there was still lingering resentment towards them because of their attitude towards his Katrina.

He was going through another round of pictures when a female voice caught his attention.

"Wow, he's a popular one."

"Huh?" Yuri turned his head towards the voice and saw a pale woman with darn medium length hair, blue eyes and she wore a long sleeved gray shirt and black pants. Normally he would pay any attention to such a woman but it was the person she was standing next to that made him aware of her.

JJ said smiled amusingly as he had his arm wrapped around his fiancé, "Yuri's Angels are quite famous for their enthusiasm."

"Oh?" Isabella asked, looking up at him, "JJ's Girls are enthusiastic but we show more restraint. Not to mention we're cuter."

Yuri growled, broke away from girls and yelled, "who the hell do you think you are talking to my fans like that bitch!?"

Isabella pouted, "Sop scary, save me JJ."

The man just smiled and held her close, "don't mind him darling, he's only jealous about my beautiful fiancée."

Yuri made a sound through his cheek and rolled his eyes, "me? Jealous? Why would I when my girlfriend is way cuter than her!?"

"girlfriend?" Isabella was surprised when she heard, "He has a girlfriend?"

"Oh yea, I talked about her before", JJ answered, "He's rarely seen without his sweetheart. Oh, there she is."

Katrina walked to Yuri and tried to calm down, both Angel's and Warriors were in a yelling match with JJ's girls.

"You're making a scene Yura," she said, lightly grabbing his arm.

"I don't care!" Yuri growled."

Isabella took one look at the petite girl next him and smiled, "Oh wow! I remember her! You were right JJ, she is tiny!"

Katrina sputtered, "Tiny?!"

This time it was both sweethearts who were glaring at the Canadians.

Yuri pointed at JJ, "Any guy who wears glasses on his head is a douche!

"You can do better lady!" Katrina barked, it's true that she did appreciate that JJ stopped her from attacking that crazy fangirl but she still did not like him for his teasing remarks.

"Hey now you two take it east\y," JJ said to diffuse the situation, "Were all friends here aren't we?"

He then looked around and saw a familiar face, "Otabek! Going out?"

A young man with short black hair styled in an undercut turned his head after he took off his sunglasses to reveal brown eyes, "Just getting some food."

"Alone?" JJ and Isabella turned their attention away from the teenagers, "Still odd as ever, why not join u for dinner?"

"Thanks, but I'll pass," Otabek said calmly while turning away.

His attention was then turned towards Yuri and Katrina. They looked at him and then either because they didn't know who he was staring at.

Yuri responded by gently pushing Katrina behind, "Hey, who are you staring at asshole?"

The older man just stared at them before walking off.

"Uh…"

"Weird…."

They both stood there until Lilia called for them to go to their room, they had an early day ahead of them and they needed to rest.

Aleksander was mad that he was not going to share a room with his sister.

X

"Otabek Altin, if I remember correctly he won the bronze at the world's last year," Katrina commented while looking over her phone.

She was laying on the bed of the hotel while Yuri snuck in some last-minute stretches.

"how come I haven't heard of him?" He asked as he sat down and reached for his toes.

"That's because you're too focused on yourself," The girl answered teasingly, "That and he competed earlier than us."

Yuri up to where Katrina was and stood up, "Alright, can you help me with the arm again?"

Ever since the Rostelecom cup, Yuri had been practicing how to raise his arms during his jumps and combination. Mila showed how they would look while Katrina gave demonstrations through her jumps. Yuri managed to perfect within a two-week period but he knew that he had to add as much practice as he can before the final.

Katrina smiled and got off the bed, she stood in front of her boyfriend and raised his right arm in the air.

"Alright, make sure its bent like how a ballerina does it," She said softly, "And make sure your free arm is draped over your stomach."

Yuri nodded, "anything else?"

There was a silence between before the girl shook he head slowly, "Just make sure not to falter…"

She softly traced his raised arm until her hand reached Yuri's face, she loved how soft it was.

They looked at each before their lips met in a sweet kiss. Yuri wrapped his arms around Katrina's waist as they fell back on the bed with Katrina on top of him.

 _'Sorry Yakov… but I promise…'_ Yuri's hands went under Katrina's sweatshirt, the heat her soft skin made him moan softly, _'I'll keep her pure.'_

His hands traveled up her back until he was sure she was not a bra, he took his hands out and rested them on her hips.

They rolled on the bed until Yuri was now on top and they broke their kiss. Soft pants came out of their lips and each had a light oink flush on their cheeks.

And slowly with her permission, Yuri touched Katrina's breast. It was soft touch and he pulled away immediately.

' _Someday but not now,'_ He thought as he kissed her forehead.

 _'I love this guy,'_ Katrina thought happily as he gave him a hug.

X

It was now the day before the Final and Katrina was watching the men practicing at the rink. She had already done her practicing and was waiting for Yuri to finish so they could go sightseeing.

' _Yuuri is planning on doing an aggressive jump sequence for his short program, I wonder how he's going to manage. But then again, he did raise the difficulty level high with the arm raise.'_

She then thought about how her Yura was going to raise the bar jut as high since he is going to do the same thing now.

Katrina then watched as her little brother skated laps around the rink, Aleksander was going to do the opening ceremony again and he was excited. She truly believed the boy missed his calling as a skater but she knew his passion will always be hockey.

JJ interrupted her thoughts when he announced his departure.

Yuri glared at the man and went over his program again.

_'One more time but if Uncle Yakov makes him do it again, I'm dragging him off!'_

X

Yuri grabbed Katrina's hand as they ran as far as they could from a few of Yuri's Angels fangirls.

After Yuri finished his practice, he dressed in his civilian wear and waited for Katrina to change out of her training outfit. By the time she came out in her pretty blue dress, they were caught by said fangirls.

They ran until they turned a sharp corner with Yuri holding Katrina close in his arms.

"Yurachka! Where are you?" One girl cried, it was Daria. Still crazy loyal as ever.

"I wanted him to come to the fan meeting," One girl whined.

Both were silent as the voices were too close for comfort.

"I have his scent! It leads that way… and I smell Katrina's scent!"

"A piece of his hair! He's nearby!"

Katrina gripped Yuri's shirt and whispered, "You have creepy fans!"

"You think I don't know that?" He whispered back as he dared to look from their hiding spot, "How are we going to escape them?"

As they were thinking about their options the revving of a motorcycle engine approached them. Otabek pulled up next to them on a harly bike, he had a leather jacket over a white sweater and black pants.

"Yuri, Katrina, get on," He said to the surprised couple.

"Huh? Why would you-?" Yuri tried to ask but the excited shrills of the fangirls cut him off.

Otabek paid no mind as he threw a couple of helmets at Yuri and Katrina.

"What will it be, coming or not?"

Yuri threw his helmet on immediately but Katrina was not sure.

"it can only fit two, how can I get on?"

"Like this!"

"Yikes!"

Yuri scooped up his girlfriend bridal style and sat them both behind Otabek as he sped off.

Hastily, Yuri buckled in the helmet on Katrina's head kept her in place by grabbing bits of the Kazakhstani's jacket.

It spread like wildfire that the Hero of Kazakhstan literally rode off with the Fairy of Russia and the Ice Angel of Russia. Got to love the members of Yuri's Angels for their pictures.

However, the brooding hero was not acting on a whim, it was on a connection Yuri didn't know he had with the older teen. It turns out that they trained together at Yakov's summer camp five years earlier, Yuri did not remember that.

"Really?" Yuri asked as the three stood on top of the Doric Temple.

"oh yeah," Otabek answered matter-of-factly.

"I don't remember that."

"You've always had bad memory Yura," Katrina deadpanned.

Yuri looked at Katrina who was standing at his left with an annoyed looked but their attention was now focused on their Kazakhstani savior.

"It was my first year on the junior division," He explained, "But I wasn't at the same level as the Russian junior," Otabek closed his eyes and then opened them, "So I was placed in the novice class which is where I meet you. Yuri Plisetsky, it was your eyes I noticed first, strong and piercing like a soldier."

Yuri was shocked but he didn't show it, his hold on Katrina's hand softly tightened its grip, "Me? Really?"

All his life, Yuri was compared to feminine figures by almost everyone who knew him. Not once was he ever compared to masculine figures. The closest thing to being compared to anything masculine was when Katrina called him a Danseur noble. Just hearing that he was compared to a soldier meant something greater to him.

"I have moved my home rink from Moscow to St. Petersburg," Yuri said softly, "I was desperate to make a name for myself. I swore I would do anything to make that happen."

 _'Almost anything,'_ He added mentally, wrapping his arm around Katrina's shoulder and pulled her closer, Yuri was going to make a name for himself as long as he didn't lose his Katya.

Otabek stared out into the sunset and spoke again, "after that camp I moved around to train from Russia to the US and then Canada. I've been back to my home rink in Almaty since last year. Now, more than ever I want to win the championship for Kazakhstan."

Both Yuri and Katrina stared at the man for a while until Yuri spoke.

"Otabek, I don't' get why you are talking about that to me, we are rivals."

Once again, Otabek gave an answer, "Ever since I met you at camp I felt always felt that we were alike," He then looked at him, "That's all there is to it, nothing complicated. The same with Katrina."

Said girl raised an eyebrow because had never meet Otabek before in her life.

"I used to go to the rink before the others and I saw you," He answered as if he read her mind, "You kept going even after you would fall, Katrina Lychkoff like Yuri, you also had the eyes of a soldier."

Katrina blushed when he said that, it was true that she used to go to Yakov's rinks but she was only visiting, she never attended the summer camp.

"so," Otabek's voice broke the silence, "friends?"

The couple looked at each other and silently decided to take the offer of friendship. For Yuri, Otabek was going to be his second friend. For Katrina, Otabek was her third.

After that was said and done the three decided to go shopping, mostly clothes shopping for the banquet or just for outings.

Katrina tired on a dark halter top with a black tattered skirt. The top was loose and with a sudden movement, her stomach was exposed.

"What do you think," he asked the two boys.

Otabek had no comment since he felt he had no business to comment on what his friend's girlfriend was wearing.

Yuri on the other hand, "Buy it!"

"Huh?"

"Buy it!" he repeated and that was when Katrina noticed the blush on her boyfriend's face, "Buy it! If you don't have enough money, I'll buy it for you Katya!"

"umm... I can buy it with my own money…"

Yuri nodded fast and gave Katrina her backpack so she could buy the outfit. He himself also got some clothes and new earring when his black studs during the flight from Russia.

When they left Otabek handed Katrina a small bag from the clothing store, inside was a small handbag with a large bow on the side and a gold chain for the strap.

"Yuri told me that own a purse, here."

Katrina didn't know what to say but she smiled, "thank Otabek."

"…"

After the shopping trip, they decided to go to a nearby restaurant for dinner. They had juice when they talked about random things and told each other stories. Katrina once told Otabek about Yuri's love confession and Yuri retaliated by telling him about how Katrina once threatened to quit skating because of a spider in her training bag.

And somehow, they ended up having dinner with the rest of the male competitors along with Yuuri's ballet teacher and his sister.

Around that time, Yuuri pointed out about he was so nervous to approach Victor during the banquet which caused said man to spit take his drink.

"Seriously?! You don't remember?"

Yuuri dumbfounded confirmed it and swiss skater Christophe Giacometti told him about he got wasted on champagne and started to dance.

"It was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!" Yuri barked out as he remembered that event, "You dragged me into a stupid dance off!"

"A dance off!?" Yuuri cried in disbelief, "Please tell me your kidding!"

Chris was smiling as he spoke, "It's true, I danced with a pole and got naked… mostly~"

Yuuri was mortified and then he saw Katrina was cupping her face and she was blushing, "K-Katrina."

She looked at him and then giggled like a school girl, "I'll just say that be thankful Yura was my first kiss!"

"Eh?!"

Victor smiled when the opportunity to tease Yuuri came, "It's true, Katya wanted an autograph but you gave her a kiss instead."

Katrina giggled again as little hearts floated around her.

To many it would explain why Yuri always acted a bit more hostile towards Yuuri Katsuki.

"Don't worry it was only on the cheek," The girl said after she calmed down, "But still!"

During that time, Victor and Chris pulled out their phones to show the events of said banquet. Yuuri tried get them to put it away and that was when the swiss noticed the small gold band on Yuuri's right finger.

"What's with the jewelry?" he asked.

"A good luck charm!" Yuuri declared but Victor showed his own ring.

Phichit Chulanont looked and assumed that they were married which the applause of everyone at the restaurant.

Otabek and Katrina were the only ones of the skaters to clap for them.

"When's the honeymoon?" Katrina asked with a smile.

"Nowhere!"

"Yet," Victor added, "These are merely engagement rings. That is all, we plan to get once Yuuri wins the gold at the final."

A small silence fell upon when they all realized that tomorrow was the one of the moments of truth.

"Gold…" Otabek muttered.

"Medal?" Phichit added.

Christophe gave a small smirk.

And Yuri growled.

Yuuri gulped and held his hands up to defend himself, "Guys?"

The silence was broken when a loud voice echoed loudly.

"You're kidding me right?" JJ bellowed out, Isabella was by his side, "I'll be the one winning gold and getting married! I hate to break it to you guys!"

"That's right," agreed Isabella, "JJ is going to win for sure."

"sorry you two! Guess the wedding is off."

The group did not know what to say but they silently agreed.

"Let's go, we all have an early day tomorrow," Victor said to everyone.

They ignored JJ's insistence that he was only joking.

X

Yuri woke up before Katrina and decided to go for a quick jog before getting ready for the final. Brushing some hair away from her face, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

After getting dressed, he left the hotel room.

He wasn't really going for a jog, he was looking for a certain Russian man who had a habit of looking out into the sunrise before a competition. Yuri looked around once he was outside and saw a figure out in the distance.

Victor stood there admiring his ring and enjoyed the soft morning breeze.

It was interrupted when Yuri stood behind him kicked his back, the man was not fazed by the kick. Nor was he fazed by the next five.

"Victor Nikiforov is dead!" Yuri declared.

With the calm of a saint, Victor turned towards the boy. They have not had a real conversation since the hot springs on ice and there were things that needed to be talked about, he let Yuri speak

"I don't get it, why are you so happy babysitting that pig?!"

Victor was still silent as he approached him with and amused smile, even going as far to lower his head so he could meet Yuri's eye level.

"Did you want to compete against me?" He asked tilted his head.

Yuri rolled his eyes, "still an arrogant bastard. You may not realize it Victor, not every skater looks up to you! Just give it up already you old man!"

And without warning, Victors hand grabbed Yuri's face and brought him his face but the younger boy was not fazed by it.

"Today people will see that ring you got is garbage!" he growled, "I'm going to win this! I'll show you just how incompetent he is!"

Victor said nothing about that but he wondered, "what does my little Katya see in you?"

As a reaction, Yuri slapped Victors hand away, "Let go! And… I don't know what she sees in me but she's with me because she wants to be."

It was silent once again as Victor looked put into the sunrise again, he was thinking about what would happen if he had stayed in Russia. But he knew what have happened if he did stay.

Yuri would not have been so motivated to win and neither would he.

Katrina would never have gone back on the ice, she would never have had that motivation to go back.

Yuri just stood there before leaving with his hand in his pocket.

He stopped briefly to say one last thing, "This place reminds me of Hasetsu, you know?"

Victor smiled softly, "I was thinking the same thing too."

If only Yuuri could see how much of an impact he was to everyone.

Victor knew that this was not going to be the last time the Japanese man was going to do that.

And he truly believed it.

X

"this is amazing!" Aleksander ran in front of the large canvas poster of his sister doing the Ina Bauer, "Mr. Plisetsky please take my picture!"

Demetri smiled and held up Alek's smartphone, "Alright smile!"

After the flash the boy looked at it and nodded, "Perfect!"

It was the day of the Final and Alek was in the care of Dimitri Plisetsky, they were in the lobby of the studio and the young boy was having a ball.

"I can't wait to livestream this for momma!"

"How is she doing anyway?" Dimitri asked.

Aleksander answered with great enthusiasm, "Great! She's actually responding well to the treatment."

X

"Katyusha," Lilia called for her niece as she aired out her costume."

The woman was holding a small box in her hand, "Victor gave this to me and told me to give this to you."

Katrina was confused for a moment and took the box from her aunt.

It was a simple white box with not lettering, she opened it and saw a note.

'to my Katya'

Katrina knew that handwriting, it was her papa's, she took it out and read.

**_'My little Katya if you are reading this that means you finally got this thing. I had this preordered when I found out that you were qualified for nationals. It was supposed to be ready by the time it was starting but it was late. Sorry about that._ **

**_'Anyway, I am so happy for you. You were told that you could never skate but you ignored the ones who brought you down and continued to go until you sprouted your wings. Remember that song you loved? From that movie? Well, here is something I had made just for you._ **

**_'I love you my little Ice angel! I am so proud of you. From your loving papa.'_ **

Katrina almost felt tears welling in her eyes and she pulled the paper wrapping of the object. In the wrapping was a simple dark brown box with angel carvings on it, she took it out and found a little wind up key. She winded it up and opened the box, a soft tune played from and she recognized it.

"My short program…"

"This was what your father was getting the day of the accident," Lilia said softly, "Your mother didn't have the heart to give it to you until recently."

Looking up at her aunt, Katrina smiled as happy tears fell from her violet eyes.

"I love it. I just wish he got to see me skate."

The ballerina gave her a tissue, "You know he is always with you Katyusha. He is watching you skate and is very happy."

The girl gratefully took the tissue and wiped her tears.

That morning, she was feeling nervous about the final and now she was motivating mare than ever.

_'I will skate papa! And I will win!'_


	15. The Final Short Skate!

It was time!

It was here!

The Grand Prix Final!

Where top skaters from all over the world were to compete to prove who truly was the best of the best.

In the men's division while no one dared to say it out loud, it was the final showdown between Japan's Yuuri Katsuki who was determined to redeem himself in his second GP final and Russia's Yuri Plisetsky who aims to defend Russia's prestige by winning his first gold in his senior debut.

But it was wise to not let that over shadow the other four male skaters who were competing for the top.

Thailand's Phichit Chulanont was making history of being the first Thai to ever make it to the Grand Prix Final. He already made history when he won his first gold in the Cup of China.

Christophe Giacometti of Switzerland whose mature skating and giant quadruple Lutz enraptured audiences worldwide, he'll be aiming for his first GP final Gold.

Kazakhstan's hero Otabek was there who qualification was known as an upset after he secured his place after the NHK Trophy.

At last was Jean-Jacques Leroy of Canada, he was the only on to have won gold in both of his assigned competitions.

In the women's division six lovely and talented ladies were competing for the gold. But many were talking about the top three who have the crowd going wild.

In third place, Mila Babicheva of Russia whose performances with punk rock music have been a perfect mixture of athleticism and artistry. Giving the audience a thrill with her can do attitude on and off the ice.

Second place was Italy's Sara Crispino, her elegance on the ice mixed with the soft melody of Celtic music were complimented by her flawless jumps.

And at first place also from Russia, Katrina Lychkoff who at only fifteen years old has accomplished what many female figures have aimed for, jumping and landing a quad jump.

And now let's get ready for the opening ceremony featuring Lychkoff's kid brother Aleksander!

X

Alek tugged on the collar of his costume in mild irritation as he stood at the kiss and cry.

Since it was December and the Nutcracker Suite was on tour, he wore the nutcracker prince's costume.

He didn't care much for the costume but there were things he hated about it. The collar was tight and it was making it hard to breathe, he hated the white tights for obvious reasons and it was itchy.

But he endured it because he loved his big sister that much and wanted to perform just for her. Alek could not see Katrina because she was busy focusing on her short skate but he knew that she was probably watching from an area the skaters were sitting at.

"And now for the opening ceremony please give a warm welcome to Aleksander Lychkoff!"

Hearing his name being called, Alek got on the ice and skated to the middle of the large rink. The crowed applauded and the boy watched the random flashes of lights from the people. Alek was nervous of course but he took in deep breathes and bowed to the crowd.

For the opening, it was decided that he should dance to classical holiday music but with a twist. Alek loved the Trans-Siberian orchestra and chose three songs to perform.

The first song was 'A Mad Russian Christmas.'

Alek surprised the audiences when he performed single loop jumps. Yakov was nice enough to give him lessons on jumps when he wasn't trying to get his own students to practice.

The second song was 'Carol of the Bells' the very same song that made his older sister famous. Alek performed a simplified version the very routine she had done with the song. Even though it was simple, Alek was shaky but he was still light on his feet.

The last song was 'Wizards of Winter' where he ran across the ice and jumped the single loops and ended it with a sideways layback spin. After that he bowed when the guitar strummed its final tune.

Aleksander Lychkoff, a nine-year-old aspiring hockey play with dreams of making his country's team. He was not a figure skater like his father but when given the task, he will wow the crowd with the best of his abilities.

The boy bowed once more to the cheering crowd and skated off the ice.

He got the crowd riled for the competition.

Before leaving, Alek turned around and looked if he was still on camera. When he saw that he was, he the crowd a thumb up.

_'Now it's your turn everyone!'_

X

It was now time for the men's short skate competition! For the short program of today there was a special guest judge Nobunari Oda of Japan!

Yuuri Katsuki was first to compete.

Katrina was sitting with the other skaters proudly holding up her 'Yuuri Katsuki #1' banner with a smile.

"Davai Yuuri!"

Sitting next to her was Yuri who didn't know whether to feel annoyed at his girlfriend's devotion to the Japanese skater or feel betrayed by the fact that she was cheering for his rival to win.

'Stay calm Yuri… she's allowed to cheer for other skaters….'

Yuuri was waiting for his name was Victor took hold of his hand that held the ring and kissed it.

"How romantic," Katrina said softly, "And before you say anything Yura, you have a habit of hugging me before you skate~"

Yuri blushed and watched as Yuuri skated to the middle of the ice and waited for his cue. On the big tv above, they watched as he moved his body in a suggestively before turning to Victor who was standing in front of the camera, he smirked, gave a soft sigh and winked.

Katrina blushed and sank to her seat with a sigh.

"Grrrr…," Yuri stood and yelled at the skater shaking his fist, "Hey Pork Cutlet bowl quit making my girlfriend swoon!"

Yuuri wowed the audience as he began to dance his dance of seduction, the jumps were flawless and "Tano" variation added to them was perfect. He almost touched the ice with his final jump, the quad flip.

"Wow!" Katrina kept waving her banner, "He's amazing! Did you see Vitya jump with him?!"

"I did…"

Katrina sighed and down, "why won't you admit that you like his skating?"

Yuri rolled his eyes, "just enjoy watching him."

"Sis!" Alek ran to his sister after he finally found her, he was out of his costume and was wearing a dark sweater, pants and sneakers.

"Hi Alek," she said with a smile, "Did you have fun at the opening?"

" да!"

Katrina smiled and went back to her cheering.

Yuuri Katsuki ended his program with a combination spin and struck his final pose. The audience clapped in approval but Katrina saw him collapse on the ice in what looked like frustration.

'Did he think he messed up on the flip?' she thought as they waited for the score.

The other skaters were wondering as well until it was finally announced.

110.05

"He barely made it passed his old personal best," Sara said to herself but Katrina who was next to her agreed.

"Well he did almost touch the ice; the arm raises he's doing must have helped him."

Both girls agreed and clapped for the Japanese man.

X

After Phichit Chulanont finished his short program it was Yuri's turn.

Katrina followed him and their coaches along with Alek and witnessed as Yuri kicked Victor and Yuuri off the kiss and cry bench.

'still the same as always,' She thought, 'But I still love him.'

Once he was on the ice, Lilia fluffed his hair as Yakov gave him a lecture. He knew the drill, don't get cocky, don't overdo it and don't give up. After hearing that, he turned to Katrina who had her arms open.

With a smile, Yuri gave her a tight hug, "You'll cheer for me, right?"

Katrina smiled, "I always have… even during our time apart."

Yuri's eyes widened and tightened the hug.

"Alright Yura, show them your agape," he heard from his girlfriend, "your real agape."

After hearing that, Yuri broke the hug, cupped Katrina's face and gently bumped his forehead to hers before letting go and skating to the middle of the ice.

'Katya… I will show them… I will show you.'

X

The music began and Yuri danced.

Raising his hand up in the air before turning around and swing both hands in the air as if he was reaching for something with deep yearning in his movements and expressions. The movements were fluid like whenever the man swung his legs as he spun while he emphasized his looking up in the sky. He gently ran across the ice as if he was chasing after the object of his undying affection.

Yuri performed his triple axel with ease and to everyone's surprise, he raised his arm. He then began to skate in a circle that almost took the ice and did a flying sit spin which turned into a half-Biellmann spin.

X

Katrina remembered how stiff he was when he first started and recalled when they skated to this song in japan.

Yuri lacked experienced when it came to compete against the big-name skaters but with the help of Yakov and Lilia, he was given resources to help him and he made the most of it.

While 'Rhapsody' was his theme for the season, Yuri's agape was slowly polished and reimagined from the many interactions he had with the people he had met during the recent months.

The love he had for his family. His grandfather who took care of him his whole life when his parents were not around. His father who would do anything for him even if he was not there to see him.

The many people he met when he was in Japan who were kind to him when he stayed at the inn.

And then there was his never-ending passionate love he had for his Katya. Many would think that it was just a teenage romance they had but they were wrong. Yuri's love for her was so deep that their six-month breakup was a nightmare and having her back in his life like a wake up he wanted.

Yuri was preparing for his jump combination when his eyes briefly meet Katrina's from afar. She reached for him and him for her, just like in their last pair skate before they jumped. And Yuri performed the quadruple salchow and followed with triple toe loop, he then began his step sequence.

Tears fell down Katrina's eyes as she felt the emotions overflowing from Yuri's skating.

And then his final jump, a quadruple toe loop!

All his jumps were well done and he started his second step sequence, there was a light ness in his steps as he remembered the dance with Katrina.

Those who were watching noticed that it appeared that Yuri was holding someone hand during the sequence and many wondered why. A small theory was that the song itself was so sad and that the boy was looking for someone and then in the final he showed the world that he did find someone.

It was time for his combination spin but that was where he made it look like he was holding someone in his arms and that added to the artistry of the program.

Yuri ended the program with his left hand was in the air but his right arm looked as if it was wrapped around a person's waist.

Katrina knew what that meant, he was holding her. Yuri was confessing to her all over again.

The crowd cheered for the boy and many stood up for him, it was then did Yuri come back to his senses.

'What happened?' he thought as he looked around the small swarm of flowers and cats as they were tossed to him, 'My mind went blank in the middle of it….'

He was doing what he had always during the season until he remembered the very first time he skated to this song. He remembered when he held Katrina in his arms and subconsciously confessed to her again during their time apart.

Yuri blushed and gave quick bow before skating off.

"Yura!" Katrina was at the kiss and cry with her arm open.

Seeing her there made him happy, 'I.., want to skate with her again.'

He said nothing as he got off the ice, he ignored everyone around him as he took his girlfriend in his arm and gave her the sweetest of kisses he could give.

Alek just stood there and looked away with a pout, he loved his sister and knew that Yuri made her happy. Even if he didn't like the guy.

X

The five sat there as they waited for the final short score.

Yuri held Katrina's hand, fingers interlaced, both were squeezing tightly and both held their breaths.

The tension was killing them, Yakov and Lilia were almost at the edge of their seat. Aleksander just sat there having no idea why everyone was so tense, it's just a score, right?

The score came….

118.56

"Amazing!" the announcer yelled out in deep surprise, "Yuri Plisetsky has broken the long held short skate record held by Victor Nikiforov!"

Yuri's jaw dropped when he saw the score, he didn't know what to think at first but he was happy!

Yakov responded by hoisting the ecstatic boy in the air with a big smile.

"that's Yurachka!" He yelled with deep pride.

The two girls smiled as they clapped while the youngest was still confused.

X

It was Christophe's turn and Katrina spent most of the routine shielding her brother's eyes

"Not for children," She claimed.

"Hey! I wanna see!"

"No, you don't!"

X

Yuri and Katrina made it back to the other skaters just when Otabek was ready to skate. The boy put his foot in-between Sara and Yuuri's head while Katrina sat next to him.

"Davai!" They both yelled in support of their friend.

He must have heard them because eye looked to their direction and gave some thumbs up. He went to the middle and waited for his music to start.

Once he did, he made the audience watch as he skated for his country.

Otabek was the dark horse of the season since no one knew of him until the junior division. He was almost unknow until recent years.

He did take ballet but quit after leaving Russia. The ice was a battle field to him and determined to bring his country the gold.

His jumps were flawless and his step sequences were praise worthy.

"Wow!" Katrina exclaimed as she watched with excitement.

"Mhm," Yuri agreed with a smirk, even he was impressed.

Otabek finished his routine and received joyous applause from the audience.

"Maybe he'll outscore you pi- owowowowow!" Yuri was ready to land an insult on Yuuri when his ever so sweet and gentle girlfriend grabbed his cheek and puled.

"Don't listen to him Yuuri," Katrina said with a smile but if you looked closely, you could see a tick mark beside her smile, "He just has a swelled head right now."

"Leggo!"

"Nyet!"

Yuuri just smiled and then flinched when he heard Victor give Otabek's program praise.

Katrina saw this and leaned to Victor ** _, "Vitya, Yura and I broke up because of lack of communication, remember that."_**

Just when Victor turned to ask why, it was announced that it was JJ's turn.

"Do we have to watch?" Yuri asked Katrina who looked just as disinterested as he was.

The girl nodded reluctantly, "We have no choice, the women's skate is after this."

Sara was confused at her friend's tone, "I thought you were friends with after he stopped you from attacking that girl?"

"Eh?'

The Italian pulled out her phone and pulled up a post the Canadian made after the Rostelecom cup.

"Little Katrina was in a jam but I helped her. Cute little girl she is, wish her luck for the final!"

Katrina twitched and stomped her foot for moment, "Little!?"

X

JJ began to skate with his usual confidence but when he began his jump combination, he only landed his quad toe loop.

The other skaters were stunned since they have never seen the man mess up before.

 _'I'll just the quad of the second half into a combination,'_ He thought as he prepared for his triple axel.

It turned into a single.

"Is he alright?" Katrina mumbled as Yuri just sat there just a confused as she was.

But Yuuri knew what it was.

It was nerves.

Jean- Jacques Leroy gave in to the 'Grand Prix final' nerves and it affected his skating. Every figure skater goes through it, many have survived it but some just give in.

But…

_'I won't give up! I am JJ!'_

With renewed confidence, the Canadian gave it his all. His many fans sang along with the song as they him their never-ending support, Isabella belted the lyrics for the man she had loved for so long. He heard them, all of them, he was going to enter his jump and he was going to land it!

He jumped… it was turned into a single as well.

The audience flinched but he kept going until the music ended.

Yuuri could a bit of himself in JJ and he knew that no one had no right to judge the man for taking such risk he was taking.

X

JJ sat between his parents as he waited for his score. He knew it was going to be low, after that disaster of a performance he did not blame them.

Sure enough he was right, 86.71

The lowest score he's ever received in his senior division career.

'How did this happen?' he asked to himself.

Everything he worked for, training until his feet bleed, endless of hours of nothing but ice and missing out on everything outside of the rink. All of it blew up in his face like a watermelon after being wrapped with thousands of rubber bands.

At his lowest there was one person other than his parents who were there for him.

Isabella ran for her to the kiss and cry, she chanted JJ's name in support for him. That lead to all of JJ's fan to chant as well and soon the arena erupted in chanting.

The skaters were used to it but two young teenagers were covering their ears.

Yuri was yelling 'shut up' while Katrina clenched her teeth and plugged her ears. Alek who was sitting next to her was confused why his sister did not like the Canadian skater. When she was distracted, he slipped out of the seating area and walked around the hall ways until he found JJ.

"JJ!" He called out in deeply accented English.

JJ stopped when he heard his name being called, he turned and saw a teenager with blonde hair and green eyes. At first, he thought the boy was a teenager but immediately remembered from the opening ceremony.

"You're little Katrina's little brother, right?"

Alek nodded, "I'm Aleksander, call me Alek You are JJ!"

The boy kicked himself mentally because of his horrible English but compared to his hockey buddies, it was perfect.

"I saw you skate," Alek said, it made the man before looking down at his feet, "You were… amazing!"

"Huh?"

"you mess up but kept going! Never gave up! That's amazing!"

JJ was surprised hearing that from the boy, "Really?"

"You loser if you give up, that is what hockey coach says!"

And with that, Alek pulled out a small notebook, "Please sign this!"

The man smiled and took the note, "are you going to cheer for your sister?"

"Obviously! Katya is the greatest!" Alek declared but then he looked at JJ seriously, "Reminds me, please stop calling her little. She hates it because of her height."

"Really?" JJ said to himself as he signed the book, "I didn't know. I'll apologize next time I see her."

He gave the book back to Alek who thanked him.

"I'll be going, bye!"

And with that the boy ran back to his sister who was walking to the dressing room to change.

"Alek? Where did you go?" She asked as she stood by the door.

The boy shrugged his shoulders, "Around, I got JJ's autograph."

"… Excuse me?"

"I don't know why everyone stays away from him, he's cool! He has his own song and everything! And he never gave up even when he messed up, he's…. Awesome!"

Katrina listened and slowly turned away from her brother, "I need to change now… Go find Aunt Lilia…."

"Okay!" Alek pipes and he ran off.

Leaving the girl to walk into the dressing room with heavy steps.

X

"he seriously became a fan?!" Yuri asked in utter disbelief.

Katrina, in her SP costume underneath her jacket, was clawing the wall while W sitting on the floor, "I'm glad he's finally taking an interest in figure skaters…. But why did he have to him of all people?!"

A small scenario invaded the girls thought as she began to think about her brother yelling 'JJ Style' along with JJ's Girls. She shuddered and almost flinched when she felt a hairbrush run through her hair.

"Now you know how I feel when it comes to you and Yuuri," her boyfriend mumbled.

"Yuuri doesn't annoy people to death!"

Yuri chuckled and finished the brushing before getting ready to style Katrina's hair.

"When this is over, can you show me how to style hair?"

"okay."

And with that, he pulled out a black hairband and tied back the raven lock he loved to play with. He decided that it be in a braided ponytail this time around, Yuri always felt that up do styles were never for Katrina.

After he weaved her hair gently and he tied the ends with another elastic hairband. Yuri did not know that styling her hair made Katrina feel secure about herself. Katrina loved the way Yuri's slender finger ran through her hair as he styled it, it made her feel safe and it helped distract her from the nerves.

Katrina hummed in peace as her boyfriend finished and inspected his work.

"Shake your head Katya," he said, he needed to make sure the style stayed.

She did and Yuri smirked in approval when the braids were intact.

X

Katrina laced up her skates and made sure they were secure before putting over boot custom blue tights over them before she got on the ice.

It was a break between the men's division and the women's division, the ice was cleaned and the girls could have last minute practice before the competition.

Once she was on the ice, Katrina began to practice her spirals and jumps. Her spirals were good and her jumps were flawless as always but there was a slight problem.

"Is it just me or is that girl following Katrina everywhere she goes?" Yuuri asked as he watched the practice session.

While five of the six girls were respecting each other's distances, one girl was seen skating after Katrina as she practiced. Many saw this and were wondering why until Katrina began to practice her jumps.

As soon as she landed on jump, the girl also landed a jump just feet away and that was dangerous. She said nothing about and skated off again only for the girl to keep following her.

Victor also saw this and wen to talk to Yakov.

"I'm aware Vitya," the man grumbled before he called out, "Katrina! Practice is over, come here!"

The girl nodded and skated to the opening to rest, the other girl got off the ice moments later.

Most likely she was trying to intimidate Katrina by trying to interrupt her routine but it only succeeded in making the young Russian annoyed.

"Don't let that girl get to you," Yakov grumbled as he gave his nice her water bottle.

"I know uncle Yakov," Katrina said as she downed her water and then she went to talk to Victor, "Hey Vitya!"

It had been awhile since they last spoke with each other so she decided to have a pleasant conversation before the Women's short skate.

Victor smiled seeing his little Katya, "how are you?"

"I've been good," The girl answered, sticking her hands in her pockets, "so you wanted to know about what I said?"

"Nyet, I'm good," He answered as they walked back to the group of skaters, "I'm glad that girl didn't mess you up."

"Ha! I was punched before my SP in Canada, I can handle someone getting in my way."

Victor's eyebrow twitched when he remembered watching what happened live, he felt like Katrina was unable to show her true potential in Canada because of the assault.

"Oh yea, I forgot to thank you making my short program," Katrina piped, "I'm glad you used that song."

The man chuckled and gave the girl a side hug, he was glad that he made that program for her.

"Did you get the box from Lilia?" He asked.

Katrina nodded, "How do you know about it?"

"I went to visit your mother before I left for japan, she gave me the box and I gave it to your aunt. She said that your dad had it made for you," He explained, a sad smile on his face.

"I was surprised too," The young girl said, "But I love it. As much as you love Yuuri~"

"Katya…"

"Well I was surprised UT then again you have been crushing on him since last year," Katrina explained as she stopped in her tracks, "but be honest, it's not like the others, right?"

Victor stopped and looked at the girl he had considered a little sister he had always wanted. He knew she meant well because he had witnessed many who have thrown themselves at his feet. Victor used to indulge them to get them to go away and sometimes he would pay them to keep them quiet. Katrina remembered the times he would just watch the other pair skaters and clearly see how much her friend yearned for someone to hold.

And suddenly, victor's wish for someone to stand by his side came true. In the form of a drunken banquet and a Japanese man in his underwear hugging him while begging victor to be his coach.

"Vitya…. He not like the others, right?"

The man smiled a smile Katrina had never seen before, compared to his stage smiles and his innocent smiles, this one was soft and sweet.

"he's everything I've always wanted in a partner."

Katrina stood there for a moment before a smile slowly stretched on her lips, "Good! Because I want to be your maid of honor!"

"Of course, Katya!"

"And Yura is going to be my date!"

Victors stiffened as Katrina walked back to the ladies. He could have sworn she was doing this to make his hair turn gray.

X

It was now time for the ladies' short skate!

Mila Babicheva was first to compete, she gave the audience what they wanted. Her spunk was clear in the jumps and step sequences.

Her score was 69.43, putting her in first place ahead of the others.

Many have noted that Mila's mixture of athleticism and artistry was what figure skating about. Over the years, figure skating had been the end of jokes, no one took it seriously anymore. When people thought of figure skating, they thought of girls in skimpy outfits and gay guys in tights, prancing around like a bunch of ninnies. but the audience felt that Mila was going to be the one who would show the world was figure was more than just whimsical dancing on the ice.

Sara was next and her performance was light as it was elegant, she was never one for Celtic music but she was glad when her coach connived her to use this music. Her fans were surprised that she stepped out of her comfort zone when she first started skating to the music. But the surprise turned into pure admiration when Sara made the beautiful tunes come to life with her skating.

Her score 68.76, she was in second place.

Three more skaters competed but only one could barely touch Mila's score.

There was now only one skater left in the ladies' division, she talking to her aunt and uncle before it was her turn to get on the ice.

"Remember Katrina, stay calm," Yakov ordered.

"Do not let everything you have trained for go to waist," Lilia said but she was less stern.

Katrina slid her jacket off her shoulders and gave it to Yuri before she took off her skate guards, "I know."

Yuri saw that his girlfriend was stiff in her movement and did not blame her, it was the final and the nerves were at its peak. Without any hesitation, he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled him to her. Katerina blushed when Yuri gave her a strong yet reassuring hug, she hugged back and the nerves melted away.

"Show them Katya," He whispered in her ear, "show them that you deserve to be here."

Katrina smiled and went on the ice once her name was called.

X

She stood in the middle of the ice which she felt was bigger than all the other rinks she had been on when this season started. The audience clapped and the flashes of cameras were blinking at random, Katrina took a deep breath as she turned around and folded her hands behind her back.

"She will be skating to 'Once upon a December' from the movie Anastasia.'

As soon as that was announced, the song began.

Katrina looked around as if she was observing something with great curiosity, gently curtsying while lifting skirt as if it here a long gown every so often. She skated around as if she was wondering around a mysterious place of unknown origin but they saw the beauty of the spirals he started to do.

And with a waltz jump and a Kerrigan spiral, everyone on the audience waited in anticipation when it was time for Katrina quad Salchow. They knew that she changed the way the jump was to be executed so they waited once the music started to swell.

(someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm)

Katrina wrapped her arms around herself and did a crossover.

(Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory)

Katrina jumped, her quad was landed when the instruments were joined by the choir.

She did a triple toe loop followed by a triple Lutz and then an altitude layback spin, her back curled at a perfect angle with her arms raised high.

(Someone holds me safe and warm, horse prance through a silver storm.)

Katrina wrapped her arms around herself at that verse when she remembered the warmth of her father, how she wanted him to see her skate.

(Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory)

Katrina began her step sequence. She was smiling as she skipped around the ice, her braid bounced with each small stag leap and her arms moved with such delicateness and grace.

(Far away, long ago. Glowing glimpses of an ember)

A flying sit spin with a twist variation.

(things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember)

She stood and did a small pirouette.

(and a song, someone sings)

And her finished with a combination spin. An eight-turn camel, a hair cutter, a back sit and an I spin.

(Once upon a December….)

After her spins, Katrina curtsied before the audience once the song ended.

Everything was a blur to her at that point, she could hear her heart pounding, she struggled to catch her breath, Katrina almost forgot to move until the thunderous applause from the audience brought her back. She relaxed from her pose as she looked around the ice as a barrage of flowers and angels were thrown at her feet.

'What happened?'

Yuri's bear with the flower was throw and this time she caught it with her hands. With a final bow, Katrina skated off to the kiss and cry and into the arms of her boyfriend.

X

"Your mind went blank too?" Yuri asked softly as they sat at the bench waiting for the score.

He was sitting next to Katrina holding her hand.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened but the moment I jumped, everything went blank," She whispered, 'But from the looks of the recap up there, I did pretty good."

"Victor is over there crying, I think it was far from just 'good'."

"He's always been emotional," Katrina giggled, hugging the bear close.

Yuri was about to say something else when they heard the score.

74.58! She made a new personal best!

Katrina smiled seeing that hugged Yuri who gave her a kiss on the side of her head. Yakov smirked with pride as he patted the girl back and Lilia simply smiled.

X

"I can't believe this is happening!" Katrina piped as she sat at the hotel's lounge, she was curled up in the armchairs wearing a black hooded sweatshirt, black skinny jeans and sneakers.

She was talking to Otabek who was sitting nearby drinking hot chocolate, he wore a simple sweater and jeans. Yuri went to the hotels café to buy hot chocolate for him and Katrina.

"I'm so nervous Otabek, I mean Mila and Sara are going to give it their all tomorrow!" She declared, "I'm good but they are amazing!"

The Kazakhstani put the cup down as he listened to the girl vent, "You are amazing as well Katrina, not many lady skaters can land a quadruple salchow these days."

"I have that but I think the audience wants more," Katrina muttered setting her legs criss crossed, "People are hard to please."

Yuri finally came back with the drinks, he set them on the small table and sat on the chair after he plucked Katrina off and set her on his lap. The girl sighed and placed her head on his shoulder, blushing when a comforting hand rubbed her back.

"You can't please everybody Katrina," Otabek said as he was about to take another sip from his drink, "show what _you_ want to show them."

"That's right Katya," Yuri said in agreement, "Skate for you, not for them."

Hearing that, Katrina got up from Yuri's lap and stepped in front of the two boys.

"I will…. As long as both of you do!" She declared with a wink before bouncing off to her hotel room, taking her hot chocolate with her.

Yuri shifted his gaze on the girl's derrière and looked up before Otabek noticed.

"She's fired up," Otabek muttered.

Yuri smirked as he took a drink from his own cup, "Yeah? Well o are we!"

It was the night before the free skate, they were prepared to fight for the gold!

X

' _Maybe I'll wish those two a good luck before I go to bed!'_ Katrina thought to herself.

She was kipping along the hallways of her floor when she decided to give Victor and Yuuri a quick visit before turning in. Yuuri looked like he was at an all-time low and decided to talk to him, not about skating but just random things to get his mind off tomorrow.

'I hope I'm not interrupting anything,' Katrina stopped in front of door that lead to the couple's room and was preparing to knock she heard a voice she knew was Yuuri's

"… Let's end this…"

Katrina heard nothing else.

She didn't feel her grip on the cup loosening, causing her hot drink to spill on the nice floor.

Nor did she feel her legs as she ran from the door.

But she did know that she was now in her room burying her face in her pillow, kicking her legs on the bed and screaming ever curse word she knew.

_'Yuuri! Why!?'_

Katrina's head was flooded with a million questions a minute, Victor told her that Yuuri was everything he wanted in a partner so why would he say that?! What about the kiss!? The rings!?

In the middle of her tirade, she didn't notice Yuri coming in until he made an audible yawn.

"Oh Yura!" Katrina sat up and gave a curious look, "I didn't hear you come in."

The boy shrugged his shoulders and sat next to her.

"What's wrong this time?"

"What do you mean?"

Yuri gave her a look, "you were kicking your bed while screaming, that means something is wrong and you're either sad, pissed or confused. And most times, you're all the above."

Katrina giggled a bit and ran her fingers through her hair, "Well… actually I was letting off some steam before tomorrow."

_'No way I'm telling him what I heard! I love you Yura but I do not want to give you ammo against Yuuri!'_

"…. Alright," Yuri said calmly, "…. Hey, remember that time back home? The night got our piercings?"

With a tilted head, she scooted closer to him, "I do, why you ask?"

Saying nothing, Yuri turned towards his girlfriend and held her hands.

"Katya… Please… Skate with me again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok.
> 
> Katrina's tirade was the same as mine, my mom thought I was crazy about being so emotional over 'two gay cartoon characters' hehe.
> 
> Now why did I change Yuuri's score?
> 
> Answer: Because, call me crazy, I felt like we were robbed of a potential challenge between Yuuri and Yurio. I have nothing against the many wonderful decisions of Kubo Sensei and Director Yamamoto and I am pretty sure they thought of something similar to this.
> 
> Get ready everyone! The final chapter is coming up soon! along with something I have wanted to say after I have watched this anime.


	16. The Final Free Skate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here!
> 
> It actullay been not only one year since Yuri premired around the world, this story has been online for a year! (I typed this during that time)
> 
> Here is my story.
> 
> In the fall of '99 I was a five year first grader who was raised by a single mother and would go to my grandparents house after school. My mom could not afford cable so I mostly watxhed cartoons after fighting my grandpa for the remote. One day after watching tom and jerry on cartoon network, I remebeer the oldanimated announcements they would make to announce what was next and what it was followed by.
> 
> 'Up nest, its Sailor moon. Followed by toonami. On Cartoon network.'
> 
> I have heard of sailor Moon before because of the doll and plushie commercial but I didn't care for it until I saw episode one. I was hooked. As a result, I became a fan of anime. for seventeen years, I have devoted all my free time on anime, watching it, collecting memorabilia, going to cons and reading the managa. I was exposed to the culture of Japan as a result of curiosity and I had hoped that it would last forever. But at the beginning of 2014, I noticed something was off from around the time Naruto was ending, i used to fangirl over anything anime and would anticipate a new episode. But once Naruto was over, i lost the spark.
> 
> The newer animes did not appeal to me like it used to and it was to the point i alsmot stopped watching and it all togetreher. that is until one day while browsing facebook on a whim, a trailer appered on on my news feed. It was a crunchyroll ad for another neew anime for the winter and out of curiosisty i watched. Now before i did, i saw the title.
> 
> Yuri on Ice! now as a veteran animeine fan, i legitmatly thought it was a girls love anime that had to do with ice hehe i was that dumb. anyway, i clicked on the video and the first thing I heard was the nostalgic sound of blades hitting rhe ice. And as I watched Yuuri skate in that small segment, I knew I had to see it becaue it brought back many wonderful memories of watching ice shows and figure skating competitions.
> 
> I was speechless after episode one.
> 
> I was giggly at episode two.
> 
> Captivated at epiode three
> 
> Wondering if this was going to like Free during episode four.
> 
> Giggled at episode five, it was actually around that time Katrina was created.
> 
> Episode six made me laugh at Phichit shenanigans.
> 
> At epidose seven was worried for Yuuri and found myself doing thw classic anime 'eh? ehe? EH?!' at the ending. Twao days after chapter one was published!
> 
> Episode eight and nine made me worry about Makkachin.
> 
> I was emotional at episode ten and was beyond stunned when i realized trhat for almost an entire year, Victor had neen in love Yuuri!
> 
> Episode eleven made me screwam into my pillow
> 
> And i cried during episode twelve.
> 
> And that was when i realized something, I was fnagilring again! The spark that used to get whenever i would anime was was back at full force. I never thought that it would ever happen. But this wonderful twelve episode anime which was a combination of my favorite things (Figure skating and anime) brought back that giddiness I thought I lost. And i was introduced to two figure skaters as a result (Evgenina Medeva and Yuzuru Hanyuu).
> 
> One year later i am atill a fan!
> 
> Yuri on Ice not only captivated the world, not only the anime but alost the outside wolrd. Celebrites are getting into it, south park made a reference to it, there was a snadel about an American movie that was almot simaler and it covered homosexuality in a way that differs from yaoi. in fact, ome yaoi manf]ga i have read became less appealing to me now as a result.
> 
> But in conclusion, Yuri on Ice, a twelve epiode anime that lived up to t=it's opening theme in more ways than one, gave me back my undying passion for anime and manga. I will be forever grateful to Kubo-sensei and Director Yamamoto oh and lets not forget the wntire team who worked hard to bring this anime to life!
> 
> Well im done with the into story, I know I'm not suppose to do that but that is my tribute to this series.
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

* * *

Katrina blinked her amethyst eyes, her mouth was agape and her heart was thundering against her chest.

"Skate with you again?"

Yuri nodded, "We promised each other that we would go back to pair skating. But we broke up before we could even take it seriously, holding you again during the Hotsprings on Ice brought back memories. I want to do that again, if you want too."

The thought of going back to pair katin intrested Katrina but she gave it some thought. She wanted to go back but there was so much she wanted to do first, she didn't want to limit herself of her jumps and she knew that Yuri's dominating nature would put a small rift in the partnership.

"…"

"Katya?" Yuri asked, a small pang of fear in his voice.

She gulped and spoke, "I want to but I… don't see myself in pair skating like I used to…"

Their was now siline in the room as yuri's hands released their soft grip from Katrina's.

"I… I see…."

"Prosti yura, I really am but I want to think about it for a while."

The boy nodded and went to the bathroom to shower and change, Katrina turning her head because of the glass wall.

Yuri paid little attention to the glass wall as he stripped down while the water was running to gather warmth.

'She told me that she didn't want to be a single skater,' He thought to himself.

'…I want to be your partner forever…'

He sneered a bit and turned to walk in the shower, only for him to trip over his discarded shirt. Yuri yelped but he immediately regained his steps and stood up tall.

"Yura!" Ktrian whipped her head around when she heard the noise, "are you-"

They locked eyes one each other.

"O…. kay?"

Yuri tried to find his words but his voice was stuck in his throat.

After a moment, Katrina screamed and turned her head away, covering her eyes. Yuri found his mobility and ran to the shower, he was red and it was not from the steam of the shower.

'Oh my god!' he covered his face as he sank to the floor of the shower, 'She saw me naked!'

Katrina cupped her face and felt the heat on her cheeks, 'This is so embarrassing!'

Both their heartbeats were beating rapidly but they somehow managed to sleep in the same bed.

X

Today was the Free skate!

The last one of the season and everyone was pumped up to see their favorite skaters. The men, Ladies, pairs and dance teams were pumped and ready to go!

While everyone was excited about the upcoming events, they knew full well that in the men's competition there was a challenge. The final showdown between Japan's Yuuri Katsuki and Russia's Yuri Plisetsky.

For Katsuki, he was determined to show that he was not the same person he was in Sochi.

And for Plisetsky, the teenager was serious about his goal to take the gold for Russia.

Today was the men's free skate and everyone was worried when Yuuri became silent after the Short skate and the worry increased when he was seen acting a bit cold towards his coach Victor. But the Russian simply told fans to continue their support of the skater, that and nothing more.

And then there was Yuri of Russia, someone noticed that he and his girlfriend, Katrina Lychkoff, were barely talking. The normally close and loving couple were seen walking a distance away from each other, every time they would give a glance, they turned away with a blush.

All of it was deduced to be nerves on both parties.

X

"Not really!" Katrina cried out as she clung onto Mila's back, "Whose idea was it to make that wall glass?!"

They were sitting at the main seating area for the skaters, that was where Katrina told her friend about why she was acting off around yuri.

Mila chuckled after she heard about what happened with the two teenagers, "It was an accident Katya~?"

The girl growled and tightened her grip, "I can't look at him without blushing!"

"Oh don't worry, it will blow over soon knowing you."

Sara giggled and patted the girls back, "Relax Katrina, it will be old news soon."

Aleksander came in with snacks for himself when he saw the girls. They stopped gossiping because they knew that the boy hated the chattering.

"Whose first in the mens?"

Katrina signed, "JJ…."

Alek's eyes lit up and reached in his backpack to pull his banner that said, 'Go JJ!' on it. He was happily oblivious to the cloud of despair looking over his big sister.

X

JJ was far behind after yesterday there was worry that he might endure another meltdown.

Sure enough, he missed the opening of his song.

Sixteen years of skating and he felt like he was throw onto the ice for the first time in his life. JJ jumped his first jump and landed with a stumble, his fans gasped in shock like yesterday.

"Keep going JJ!" Alek yelled out.

JJ jumped again, this time he nailed his quad toe loop – triple toe loop combination. While he was proud of that, JJ started to think about this morning. He messed up poorly and it was only just practice, to add insult to injury he yelled at his own mother.

He grimaced when he heard the applause from his loyal fans.

'I don't deserve it,' JJ thought as he perfectly performed his hydroblade.

Depending on the current totals, JJ might claw his way to the podium if the other men messed up. But he knew that he was not going to being the gold to Canada.

JJ performed his triple axel and nailed it.

'Keep going!' he thought to himself, 'Keep going!'

His jump, a quadruple toe loop.

With a strong leap, he spun four times and landed! There was a small step out but it still counted.

X

"He did it! He did it!" Aleksander was jumping in his seat as he watched JJ finished his performance.

Katrina sighed and just watched as the canadian got his final score.

213.91 making his total score 300.62

"Not bad," She commented as she watched Phichit get ready to perform.

'The first Thai to be in the Grand Prix Final. Even if he doesn't get the gold, he still made history.'

X

Katrina unfolded her 'Yuuri Katsuki #1' banner when it was time for Yuuri to perform. Normally she would shake with anticipation at the thought of seeing hism skate but she wasn't. She was sad because of a reality that hit her hard.

'If Yuuri wins the gold, he retires,' The banner aired out and ready, 'and he and Vitya will break up.'

Katrina gripped the banner tightly, she was so lost in her thoughts that she almost did not hear that Yuuri was starting. She ran from the hallway and went to the arena just when she saw the two men embrace and separate.

X

"Davai Yuuri!" Katrina cried out from her seat, she proudly waved her banner even though it did annoy her boyfriend.

Yuri growled but he said nothing as he glared at the man, 'If you fall, I'll kill you.'

There's was a silence and the piano began to play, Yuuri started his love song.

First was his jump combination, a quadruple toe loop followed by a double toe loop. He performed his small step sequence which made everyone look at him, the footwork worked perfectly with his music.

Yuuri jumped and landed his quad salchow. A delicate mixture of both Yuri and Katrina's quad salchow. The right amount of power and the right amount of lightness.

His next jump, changed from a triple toe loop to a triple flip, was perfect.

Katrina was enraptured by the performance, she did not notice the tears falling from her violet eyes, 'Yuuri… please win the gold.'

Yuuri's planned triple toe loop was changed to a Quadruple toe loop which made the audience cheer. He was going to change the number of quads to four.

'Keep going,' Katrina thogut.

And he did, Yuuri' body moved with the music, his jumps with his arms raised were flawless and his drive was displayed in full force.

It was time for his last jump, the signature move of his coach Victor Nikiforov.

The quadruple flip.

And he nailed it!

"Go Yuuri!" Katrina cheered as loud as she could, Yuri made a small smirk but he made sure his girlfriend saw none of that.

"I can't believe he did it!" She exclaimed as she hugged Yuri tight.

The boy sighed and gently patted the girls arm.

"I guess, it depends on the score."

"score you're going to destroy?" Katrina whispered into his ear with a smirk.

Yuri chuckled, "what makes you say that?"

"Knowing you, you're going to do everything you can to destroy it."

With another chuckled, the blonde turned his head and gave a peck on the girl's lips.

Thye then turned their attention when they heard the announcer.

Yuuri Katsuki's score was…. 221.58! Making his total score a whopping 331.63!

It was something to see that day! Not only did Yuuri break Victor Nikiforov's long standing FS score, he also broke a world record on the total score!

Katrina broke her hug and stood up cheering!

Yuri was in disbelief, 'Damn you!'

X

It was all a blur after that but after the performance of Christophe, Katrina found herself at the rink when it was time for Otabek to perform. She knew that yuri wanted to be alone while he prepared for his free skate so she decided to give her friend some support.

"Otabek davai!" she called out with a smile.

He gave her a thumbs up before he got on the ice.

She smiled and watched.

"Katya!" She heard Yuri call out to her.

"Hey1" She smiled as he walked to her, she noticed that he looked calmer than he was after watching Yuuri, "What's up?"

Yuri sighed as he took off his ear buds, "Nothing."

Katrina said nothing and she took off his jacket when he was lost in his thoughts, he will tell the girl later that Victor was coming back to the ice, he will tell her that Yuuri was going to wait until after the final to tell what he had planned for his career and he will tell Katrina after her own free skate that he was going to wait before he asked her to skate with him again.

He thought back on Victor's words when he announced his plans on coming back, not to lose his sight on what he wanted, it was time to take off. It impacted him because while Victor was professional around him, he made it clear he did not favor the young prodigy because of the way he first treated Katrina. So having him say those things made him think on what he truly wanted.

Yuri Plisetsky wanted to win the gold. That never changed and never will. And he wanted something else as well, Yuri turned around and hugged Katrina close. He wanted to be by her side forever, be it pair skating or supporting each other when one of them was on the ice. He smiled when he felt her arms wrap around his back and slowly raised his head to slowly bumped his forehead against hers.

They said nothing as they gently kissed away the nerves. Yuri's hands gently moved his hands to cup Katrina face, his thumbs caressing the apples of her cheeks.

They pulled back and smiled at each other before Yuri got on the ice.

Otabek's score was 181.19, his total score was now 293.57

After that, the man got up and immediately went to Katrina who was very pink from the kiss. They both shouted words of encouragement to yueri who gave them a thumbs up.

X

"Up next on the ice, representing Russia is Yuri Plisetsky!"

The boy waved and got into position.

'Yakov, Lilia, grandpa, dad, Yuka, Katya and Yuuri Katsuki' He thought to himself, 'Watch this.'

And the music played.

Yuri danced.

As young as he was, Yuri broke the SP record and if he were to win the final in hi9s senior debut, he would make men's singles history. He jumped and perfectly landed his quad salchow.

A spiral and a triple axel which was landed with perfection. And his raised arm guaranteed him extra points for difficulty.

Demetri teared seeing his boy skate and bit on the handkerchief he wa holding to hold back his sobs.

'When did you get so strong котенок?'

It was time for Yuri' step sequence, he remembered the night at sochi when he first saw Yuuri Katsuki. For a guy who messed up his jumps, there was no denying that the step sequence was beyond amazing. He wanted to see him skate with no mistakes in his programs, Yuri got his wish tonight but it may have come at a price.

'Are you seriously retiring if you win gold? You don't care after beating Victor's record?!' Yuri growled, 'Bullshit! They don't give gold to pigs!'

Yuri jumped his triple flip which ended his first half of the program. Katrina bit her thumbnail because she knew that her boyfriend was going all out in the second half.

'God please help him,' She prayed.

The first jump of the second half was a quad toe loop but he stumbled and fell. Undeterred, Yuri got up and continued to skate into a spiral position.

Somewhere in Moscow, Nikolai Plisetsky was watching his only grandchild on tv.

'You've become so strong Yurachka.'

Lilia let a small smile appear on her lips, 'You are no longer a prima ballerina, you have evolved into something new and beautiful all your own. Well done Yuri.'

A quadruple salchow and triple toe loop combination with both of his arms raise3d again. Yuri was pushing himself to his limits and beyond.

'Are you watching Yuuri Katsuki? You set a new record but I am going to beat it someday.'

A quadruple toe loop and a double toe loop. He added that quad in hopes of adding more points.

'If you retire now, I will make you regret it for the rest of your life. Loser'

A triple axel, single loop and a double toe loop!

So many jumps in the second half, how was the young fifteen year old doing it without collapsing from exhaustion?

Demetri bawled.

Katrina held back her tears, her palms over her mouth and the urge to run to him were strong. Otabek smiled as he clapped along with the audience.

Yuri did his final spins, the small lunge and stood up in a presenting pose. It was only then did he show how exhausted he was. His lungs were on fire and fell to his knees as he cried out his frustration of not being able to perform perfectly. Yuri sank to his knees and cried in his hands.

In the end, Yuri Plisetsky's FP score was 200.97, his final score was 319.53

He won the silver.

X

Yuri found himself in Katrina's arms as he buried his face in her chest, he wasn't crying but he was mumbling his frustrations. They were sitting by a soda machine with Katrina's back being against the machine and Yuri in between her stretched legs.

"You won silver yura, its still a medal," she said softly as she ran her fingers through his unbound hair now wavy from the braids.

He responded by hugging her tighter, "Why do you always say that?"

"Because you said that to me a long time ago," Katrina answered, smiling when she saw the tips of her boyfriends ears turn pink.

"….You still remember that?"

"And more."

Yuri sighed and snuggled closer, "I wanted that gold."

"I know. I wanted you to have it too."

"You wanted that piggy to win."

Katrina played with a strand, "I did but it would have been awesome if you won as well."

Yuri looked up from his girlfriend's chest with a curious look, "Yeah?"

"Yup!" She piped as she pecked her boyfriends lips.

A blush splashed itself on Yuri's face as he went back his spot on Katrina's chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes when Yuri spoke again.

"I guess pair skating will be put on hold again," He mumbled, "I didn't beat him…"

"You beat JJ, I did say I would skate with you again if you did."

Yuri sighed, "I know… I know. I'm going to kick his and that piggy's butts next season."

"And I will gladly cheer for you as always."

Hearing that, he rose his head and gave Katrina a sweet kiss. The ladies free skate was coming soon, he was going to support his girlfriend no matter what.

X

The Ladies Free Skate was now starting and everyone was excited to see what was in store for them.

Mila was first and from the looks of it, she was adding more flare to the movement of her hips. Her jumps were at a good height with her arm raised and her landings clean. However, she did fall after her last jump but her recovery was immediate and she ended her routine with an arabesque spin.

Sara was next, her celtic charm was strong and her pixie like jumps were perfect. She changed the arrangement of her jumps for possible higher points and her spirals were shown to have improved.

X

It was the same scenario like in Moscow, a young figure skater was getting a last second talk from her two coaches. While Yakov and Lilia have long accepted that Katrina would not listen to them, they still gave her the warnings of her jumps.

"Remember Katrina, you may be a strong jumper but you have to limit yourself."

"Listen to you uncle young lady, your spirals and step sequences are enough.

She sighed and got on the ice after giving her guards to Yuri, "Yeah, Yeah."

"The next skater in the ladies' division, representing Russia, Katrina Lychkoff!"

Katrina waved her arms as she was announced and skated to the middle of the ice.

'I noramly feel nervous but I don't feel that now.'

Yuri and Otabek both yelled out as loud as they could, "Katya! Davai!"

Katrina smiled, gave two thumbs up towards the boys and looked down on the ice, she looked at her hands and her feet were in the ballet fourth position.

'No matter the score, I want to show the world what I have to show.'

Once the piano began to play, Katrina began to skate.

"She will be skating to Memory from the musical Cats. For her senior debut, Katrina chose the very song her father Ivan Lychkoff used in his own free skate in the 2006 European Championship."

X

The spiral sequence was that of a graceful ballerina who was dancing on the ice.

From the Arabesque spiral to the Biellmann spiral.

She did a clean triple axel which earned a loud applause.

Elaine Paige's voice echoed as Katrina prepared for her three-jump combination. Triple toe loop, a single loop and a triple salchow.

'Show them what I want… I'll show you all!'

Katrina jumped.

"A quadruple toe-loop!?"

Yuri slammed his hands on the wall as the shock coursed through his system, Victor and Yuuri were slack jawed.

"We have witnessed history ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer declared with great excitement in his voice, "Katrina Lychkoff is the first lady figure skater to land a quadruple toe loop!"

Katrina skated around until she did the Ina Bauer. the once stiff move was now graceful and delicate.

And then her second jump combination came, a Triple Lutz-Triple Toe. But when she jumped her triple lutz was not a triple.

"A quadruple Lutz!?"

The audience gasped seeing the young girl fly with her jump. this was unheard of and some regretted that they didn't record it.

This time Yuri smirked, 'You're finally showing them what you can really do huh?'

X

Lilia watched her niece as she danced across the ice, for a brief moment, she saw an image of her little sister dancing in the dance studio of their home.

"Katyusha," She said softly, the innocent memories still fresh in her mind, "Do you have any idea, about how beautiful you have become?"

As for Yakov, he saw an image of his small ten year old niece skating across the ice. He was proud that the little girl who was told she would never skate was now a strong and independent young lady who now owned the ice she was on.

"Show them Katrina," He said with beaming pride, "Show them how much you have grown."

X

The step sequence came, Grizabella was imploring to the Jellicle cats for forgiveness. Katrina danced around with a lightness in her step and she waved her arms slowly. In her a step sequence, she did the hydroblade, Jemima's soft and beautiful voice encouraged the elderly cat to stand up. Katrina continued the step sequence until Elaine stood up and belted out the famous part of the song.

Her final jump was her signature jump, the quadruple salchow.

**'Touch me it's so easy to leave me'**

She landed it perfectly and cleanly.

The song was ending and she did a combination spin.

And Grizabella ends her song as Katrina ended her spins.

**"Look, a new day has begun."**

Katrina reached up to the sky with longing arms, a wanting expression on her face. As the music played its final chords, Katrina looked at Yuri and smiled.

X

There was a small silence, no one knew why but no sooner did the music stop, the audience erupted in a cheer that was heard outside the stadium.

Katrina smiled and gave everyone a bow in gratitude, she ignored her sore legs as she gave a final bow.

Victor found himself smiling as proud tears fell from his eye, "Katya, you are no longer that worthless bean."

Perhaps the young girl was never a bean at all, she had to have been a small seed just waiting for a chance to grow. All it took was a gardener to give the seed that opportunity to become something beautiful. And that was what Victor saw, Katrina finally blossomed into the figure skater she was born to be.

X

The judges and sports officials crowded around the small tv that played raw footage of the young Russians performance, they would rewind each quad she made and would play it back slowly. While it was amazing to see three quads in one female performance, they had to make sure that the quads were indeed quads and not over rotated jumps. They did this when Katrina debut her quad salchow nearly two years ago and they were going to do it again.

Katrina Lychkoff was certainly full of surprises.

Surprises indeed.

X

Katrina sat down at the kiss and cry holding onto Yuri's hand as they waited for the results, she was still on cloud nine about what she did. For a female figure skater, being able to do one quad was a massive feat on it own but the fact that she did three was something that had never been mentioned.

Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

She began to think about the frozen lake behind her childhood home. The place her father would skate even after his retirement. She used to watch him and wish that for a moment she could skate just like him.

'Papa?' She asked softly, the image of her father stopped skating and he watched with a tilted head, 'you always used to cheer for me when i could just barely glide on the ice. That was years ago, would you have continued it even when I got a little better?'

Ivan smiled with his eyes closing as if he said yes.

'I'm proud of you, my little ice angel.'

The image then began to clap which confused Katrina until the clapping grew louder and making her open her eyes.

"Katya look!"

"Huh?"

Yuri pointed at the tv which held the score.

160.46!

"Katrina Lychkoff is the first lady to score above 160 points in free skating! A new world record!"

That new score and the combination of her short skate score, Katrina's total score was now 235.04!

The gold was hers!

At first, Katrina didn't know what to say but she smiled and gave a heart shaped signs to the cameras that were flashing at this history making moment.

X

Blinding camera flashes erupted as the three men receive their medals.

Yuuri Katsuki of Japan made good on his vow to bring the gold to Japan. When asked about the rumors of him retiring if he did win the, yuuri responded by saying that all questions will be answered at the press conference.

Russia Yuri Plisetsky sighed as he stared at the silver medal around his neck, three silver medals in a row. He was scowling his usual scowl but he didn't explode, he was instead planning a new routine in his head for next season. He was going to beat Yuuri Katsuki, no matter what!

And the there was JJ, he was thankful that he at least got the bronze. Next year he would not let the nerves get to him.

In the women's division, Katrina gulped when she received her medal. She didn't know weather to skate a victory lap around the rink or jump up and down in excitement.

Mila and Sara, who got the silver and bronze respectively, both smiled seeing their young friend practically shaking in her skates. They knew that she deserved the gold but they knew that next year they were going to up the ante the way Katrina did.

After the medal ceremony a picture appeared on social media.

It was a picture of Yuri and Katrina wrapped in their country's flag, Yuri had a stubborn look on his face while he held up his silver medal while Katrina did the same thing but she was kissing his cheek. Many fans who saw the picture noticed a small splash of pink on the boy's cheeks, making his stubborn look adorable.

**_'They look so cute together!'_ **

**_'Yurachka is trying to be so tough but he likes it~'_ **

**_'Katrina's performance was so beautiful! I nearly spat out my coffee when she did those quads.'_ **

**_'It would have been awesome if Yurachka won the gold!'_ **

**_'Hey, he did great but Yuuri Katsuki won fair and square! There's always next year!'_ **

**_'Guys! I just heard that Yuri and Katrina might pair skate again!'_ **

**_'Really?! OmG! The next Sergei and Ekaterina are back!?'_ **

**_'I hope it's true!'_ **

X

"Ready Katya?" Yuri asked softly as they stood by the walls of the ice rink.

He wore a purple jacket over his black tank top with the open design on the back and the silver X on the front, black leather pants that clung to him like second skin, black fingerless gloves, a gold cross necklace and a pair of shades over his eyes that hid the smoky eye makeup. His hair was in a half man bun half loose style.

Katrina smiled and nodded, she wore her dark halter top with a black tattered skirt, fishnet gloves and stocking and a similar purple jacket. Her hair tied in a french braid and her bangs were loose, she also had a pair of shades over her eyes.

"I'm ready!"

They interlaced their fingers and waited for Yuri's name to be called.

After watching Yuuri and Victor skate to the duet version of Stammi Vicino, Yuri wanted to upstage the gold medalist. At first he thought having Katrina would but now he knew that that they both had to add more.

So he added their friend Otabek in his exhibition skate.

"And now for next exhibition skate, Silver medalist Yuri Plisetsky and gold medalist Katrina Lychkoff!"

Hearing their names being announced they got on the ice, they did not wave at the audience like they usually did. Instead, they stood on the ice side by side and waited for the song Yuri had chosen for them.

The song: Welcome to the Madness.

Or in their case: Welcome to the Mad Russian's Romance.


End file.
